Cinderella and Her Dark Prince
by vv23
Summary: <html><head></head>Blair considers her life to be a Cinderella story, so why not have a fairytale ending? But Blair's dream of marrying a Prince are challenged when she meets the mysterious Chuck. In this CB fairytale you will see references from numerous Disney films</html>
1. A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

_**A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes**_

_Once upon a time in a faraway land there was a tiny kingdom, peaceful, prosperous, and rich in romance and tradition. Here in a stately chateau there lived a widowed gentleman and his little daughter, Cinderella. Although he was a kind and devoted father, and gave his beloved child every luxury and comfort, still he felt she needed a mother's care. And so he married again, choosing for his second wife a woman of good family with two daughters just Cinderella's age, by name, Anastasia and Drisella. It was upon the untimely death of this good man, however, that the step-mother's true nature was revealed. Cold, cruel, and bitterly jealous of Cinderella's charm and beauty, she was grimly determined to forward the interests of her own two awkward daughters. Thus as time went by, the chateau fell into disrepair for the family fortunes were squandered upon the vain and selfish step-sisters while Cinderella was abused, humiliated, and finally forced to become a servant in her own house. And yet, through it all, Cinderella remained ever gentle and kind, for with each dawn she found new hope that someday her dreams of happiness would come true. _

All her life, Blair Waldorf dreamt about one thing; marrying a prince. But not just any prince; Prince Louie. An only child and heir to the throne. Known for his intelligence, charm, and kindness, Blair yearned for the happiness that he could offer her. After all, it would be the ultimate Cinderella story.

After her father passed away, she was left under the care of her evil stepmother, Caroline. Along with Caroline came her two spoiled daughters, Penelope and Priscilla. With just the four of them under the same roof, Blair always felt left out. She was constantly put under the radar and was never allowed to do anything or go anywhere. Although she was thankful everyday for not having to clean up after everyone, living a life where she had little freedom and little opportunity for adventure was a lot worse than anyone can imagine. Everyday she would stare out her window and daydream about the day she would finally escape her bedroom walls.

That is why, when the opportunity entered her mailbox, she was more than thrilled.

A huge smile spread across her face as she stared at the envelope from the Royal family. She knew what was inside. Afterall, it was the talk of the town. Every female 16-20 years of age would open up their mailbox and find an invitation to the royal masquerade ball. Granting them a dance with the one and only Prince Louie. Hoping to sweep him off his feet and possibly land them an engagement ring.

"Blair, what are you doing? Is that the royal invitation? Give it here!" shouted Caroline as she entered the living room.

"Can't I just-"

"Blair, I said give it here," stammered Caroline.

Blair did as she was told and handed her the unopened invitation.

"That's more like. Now call the girls over here," she ordered.

Before Blair could protest, Caroline gave her a stern look that meant that she would be grounded if she didn't do as she was told.

Blair only nodded and headed to Penelope's and Priscilla's bedroom.

It only took one knock for the shouting to start

"Go away Square Blair!" they shouted in unison.

Blair sighed and cautiously opened the door.

"Caro-Mother wants you two to come downstairs," she said

"What for?" Penelope asked

"We got something in the mail," Blair couldn't help but smile at the memory of the invitation.

Penelope and Priscilla looked at each other and squealed. They quickly raced past Blair and down the stairs.

Blair quickly followed and made it just in time to hear the location and the time of the masquerade.

The Ballroom Palace at 7pm this Saturday.

Blair smiled with her step sisters as they discussed what they were going to wear. But Blair's smile quickly faded as she saw the cold stare from Caroline. Before Caroline even spoke the words, Blair knew what was coming.

"Blair, I'm sure you remember that you have something else to attend to that night."

Blair couldn't believe Caroline was using her weekly cocktail parties as an excuse to not attend. As it was, Blair knew no one was going to come. Everyone would be at the ball.

But Blair didn't say a word. Instead she just nodded and headed back toward her bedroom. She cried herself to sleep that night.

Once Saturday came, Blair heard as her step sisters prepared for the biggest night of the year, possibly the biggest night of their lives. Blair couldn't stand it, but its not like she could go anywhere. She was stuck there. Forever. This was her chance and she was going to pass it up.

As she sat there by her window, like she always did, she watched as Penelope and Priscilla slid into their town car in their ballroom gowns and headed for the ball. Blair couldn't stop the tears from running down her cheeks.

Before she knew it, the time read 6:30. And she had a cocktail party to host, there was no time for moping around.

So, she composed herself and slipped into her black traditional dress and headed downstairs.

Once she entered the living room, she noticed that the tables weren't set. In fact, it looked as though a cocktail party was not even going to happen.

It wasn't until then that it suddenly dawned on her that there was never going to be a cocktail party. Caroline had intentionally made it seem as though she had never cancelled the event. When is fact she had.

"Miss Blair, Miss Waldorf tell me that there is no more party. She said she sorry for the misunderstanding. She forgot to tell you," explained Dorota, the maid and Blair's only true friend in the house.

"She's not sorry. She did this on purpose so I could miss the ball," cried Blair.

"I know. I'm sorry, Miss Blair"

"Why does she hate me so much? I never did anything to her?" she cried

"It not your fault. Miss Waldorf just an evil person."

"This was my one chance to escape. Or at least try to escape and now its too late," sighed a defeated Blair.

Dorota watched as she saw the young girl whom she watched grow to become a beautiful, kind, and sweet young woman cry. She knew she couldn't just stand there and do nothing. She knew Blair didn't deserve this life and always did what she could to help her. Tonight was no exception.

"Miss Blair, come here," she told her

Blair followed as Dorota led her to her bedroom.

And there laying on her bed was the most prettiest strapless white gown that Blair had ever seen. Laced with a unique checkered pattern, Blair couldn't believe her eyes.

"Dorota, how did you-"

"Please, try on Miss Blair."

"Thank you so much, Dorota," Blair had tears in her eyes as she tightly hugged the one person who was more like a mother to her than Caroline ever was or would be.

Once Blair put on the dress, she looked at herself in the mirror and was shocked by how beautiful she looked.

"Prince Louie want to marry you right away," smiled Dorota as she stared in awe at her beauty.

"You think? My hair and make up look ridiculous," Blair noticed as she tried to fix her bangs that wouldn't hold.

"I fix it. While you hold your mask," replied Dorota handing her a matching white mask.

"Dorota, how did you know?" Blair had to ask as Dorota began fixing her hair.

"Miss Waldorf is mean, Miss Blair. Of course I know what she behind. I know she don't want you to go to ball. She know Prince choose you and not her spoiled ones. So, yesterday I buy dress and mask."

"Dorota, I don't know how I can ever thank you. You know how mad she'll get. In fact, isn't she here?" panicked Blair as she realized Caroline would never let her out of the house.

"No. She at the ball."

"What? So she just left me here?" stated an upset Blair.

"Best thing you do now, Miss Blair, is marry Prince Louie and never come back," spoke Dorota.

"No, I'll come back. For you, Dorota," Blair promised.

"Ok, now go. Taxi waiting for you already," replied Dorota

"Wish me luck?"

"Good luck. Prince Louie be dumb if he don't choose you."

"Thank you," smiled Blair as she hugged Dorota one last time.

She knew that if Caroline discovered the girl behind the mask and expensive white gown, she would not only be in serious trouble, but also Dorota. So, once Blair arrived she promised herself that she would have to stay hidden.

That proved to be more difficult than she had thought. Once she entered the ballroom palace, the dancing had begun, but one look from the Prince, and everyone's eyes were on her.

She could feel the stares and was thankful that it was a masquerade dance, otherwise everyone would see the red in her cheeks.

As she made her way down the stairs, her heart was beating a mile a minute. She knew that the Prince was waiting for her. And once she saw his hand held out for her, she gracefully accepted it as he led her to the dance floor.

All eyes were on them and she couldn't have felt more comfortable gracefully dancing with the Prince. It was everything that she had imagined.

Once the song ended, the Prince led her outside to the garden, away from everyone.

"I must say, you are quite the dancer," he spoke.

"Thank you. You aren't so bad yourself," smiled Blair.

She couldn't believe she was talking to the Prince.

"Now, I must ask, where have you been all evening?"

"I ran into a few complications. But I'm here now," replied Blair.

"And I'm glad you are," he smiled.

"Me too," she smiled back.

"I was getting restless in there. You would think since I'm a guy I would love having the option of choosing from all those woman. But I'll be honest, there wasn't one woman in there who captivated me like you have," he said.

Blair didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry, did I embarrass you," he laughed.

"Maybe just a little. There are a lot of woman in there who probably hate me right now."

"That may be true, but they would be wrong in hating you for something that is not of your control."

"I guess," Blair admitted.

"Now, before we get to know each other better, may I first ask your name?" he asked

"It's Bl-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Prince Louie, but you have many guests who are waiting for you," interrupted a security guard.

"I understand," Prince Louie stated, he then turned to Blair, "I'm sorry, but I must attend to my guests. If you will, please wait out here for me until my return?"

"I will," promised Blair as he gracefully kissed her cheek.

"I won't be long," he promised.

So as Blair sat and waited, she suddenly found herself shivering. She didn't think to put on a coat and instantly regretted it. Fifteen minutes had already gone by and the Prince hadn't returned.

So she stood up and walked to the edge of the patio and embraced the beautiful view of the city as it lay before her.

She suddenly jumped at the sound of a lighter flicking. She turned around to find a young man who anyone could easily mistaken as Prince Louie if it wasn't for the specific bone structure of his face, smoking a cigarette.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he apologized.

"That's OK," she said as she faced back to the view.

"Are you cold?" he asked as he watched her fold her arms together

"A bit," she admitted.

"Here, take my jacket," he said, sliding it off and putting it over her.

"Thanks," she said as she snuggled into the warmth that his body heat had left.

There was a silence that fell between them and Blair couldn't help but notice how natural it felt.

"So why aren't you inside?" Blair finally asked

"I'm not one for social events. That's more Louie's thing," he stated

"Are you a friend of Prince Louie's?" she asked curiously

"Something like that. So, I take it you're the girl that everyone in there hates?"

"Yeah, I guess so. But I'm used to it, so what's new?" she admitted

"If it's any consolation, I think everyone in there hates each other, including themselves."

"That does actually make me feel a little better," Blair smiled

"You're welcome," he returned her smile.

It was then that she suddenly felt something for this man that she had only just met. If she didn't know any better, this feeling felt stronger than what she had felt when she was with Prince Louie. She quickly looked away from him. Embarrassed by what she was feeling, because she knew he couldn't certainly be feeling the same way.

"Don't worry, it shouldn't be long now until Louie comes back for you. Once he does, I'll be out of your way," he said a few minutes later with a torn smile

"Oh, you're no bother to me. Actually, I'm glad you're here. I was getting pretty lonely. Not that I'm not used to it, but I forget how nice it is to have someone to talk to," Blair admitted.

"That's funny. Most people find me to be extremely annoying and not good company," he laughed, "I guess I can see what Louie sees in you. You're different."

"Good different or bad different?" she had to ask.

"Definitely a good different," he stated in all honesty.

The way he said it made Blair's blood rush up to her cheeks. She looked away from him embarrassed.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, you should embrace the compliment," he smiled.

"Thank you," was all she could say.

There was then that silence that fell between them again; however, this time Blair found herself staring into his dark eyes, wanting so desperately to kiss the man behind the mask. But before she could stop herself, they both heard the buzzing of his phone. She quickly looked away from him as he excused himself.

"Yeah, OK. I'll be there in a minute," she overheard him say.

Once he hung up, he explained to her that he had somewhere he needed to be.

"I have to attend to something, but it was nice meeting you, Miss..."

"Blair. Blair Waldorf," she stated as she accepted his hand to shake, "And you are?"

"Charles. But I go by Chuck," he admitted

"OK, so Chuck No Last Name?" she teased.

"Exactly," he returned her smile, "I hope to run into you again tonight"

"I'll be sure to keep an eye out for you," she admitted.

He nodded before heading back inside.

A few minutes later, Prince Louie returned for Blair. But all Blair could think about was Chuck.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting for so long. Please forgive me," he stated

"Of course," stated an understanding Blair.

"Let me make it up to you, come inside with me and I'll announce to everyone that I have chosen you," he stated.

Blair smiled. Her dream of marrying a prince was once step closer to becoming reality.

But once again her smile faded and her dream was shattered as she was greeted by Caroline.


	2. Glass Slipper

**Glass Slipper**

_How many wishes do i still have left to fix the way it ends_

_how many princes will it take to put a girl like this back together again_

_how many instances can you point out where i was less than kind_

_how many happy endings do you need to change your fucking mind_

_and how much time do we have left before it's midnight and_

_you see that i was never the right size?_

_-Dresdon Dolls_

Blair froze in place. She couldn't move. Even when Prince Louis tugged at her arm to continue walking inside, she hadn't budged.

"What's wrong?" he asked

Blair didn't answer him as she stared directly at her worst enemy. She knew that despite the mask, Caroline knew who the girl behind it was. And that scared her more than anything.

"Excuse me, I've been watching you ever since you arrived and I can't help but feel as though I recognize you from somewhere. Have we met?" Caroline asked with a fake smile that Blair knew all too well.

Blair hesitated, trying her best to remain confident

"No, I don't think so," she said in a bold voice that she never spoke to Caroline in

"It's funny because for awhile there I thought you were my step daughter. But she would never dare deceive me because she knows much better than that. Shouldn't she?" Caroline gave her a stern look and Blair knew what that meant.

"I guess she should," Blair nodded

"In fact, I feel a bit bad about leaving her behind," she began, but Blair knew what a lie that was, "Penelope! Priscilla!" she shouted, "We must be going."

And with that, Caroline was on her way as Priscilla and Penelope followed behind.

Blair then turned to face Prince Louis who had surprisingly been quiet the entire encounter.

"I'm sorry, Prince Louis. But I have to go," Blair couldn't believe she was saying this

"So soon?" he asked, concerned

"I'm so sorry, but I have to get home. If I don't, I may never have the chance to see you again," she explained

"That's ridiculous. I'm the Prince. No one can prevent me from seeing you," he stated

"Believe me, not even you can stop her. She always finds a way to get what she wants," Blair explained.

"But-"

"I have to go, I'm sorry," Blair placed a small kiss on his cheek and before she could change her mind, she started running.

She didn't know how long she was running for, but the garden seemed as though it was endless. It was pitch dark the farther she ran and when she heard the sound of running footsteps behind her, she was terrified. But then realized that it must have been Prince Louis chasing after her. As much as she wanted him to solve all her problems and take her away to his magical kingdom, she knew she had to make things right for Dorota and for her family's legacy. Before Caroline entered the picture, her family was perfect. She grew up in that house and both her parents promised her that it would always be hers. There were too many memories left in that house and with those people who looked after it and after her. Blair couldn't abandon them.

She shrieked when she felt her body smack against another. But this body was of a strong man and she didn't know why, but his smell and build looked and smelled strangely familiar.

Before she could think, his lips were suddenly on hers. As crazy as she knew it was, she never pulled away from his kiss. She was so lost in the way his tongue moved along with hers and the way his hands gracefully moved along her body that she didnt realize how many minutes had gone by.

It wasn't until she heard footsteps getting louder that she remembered she had to get moving.

So as much as she hated pulliing away from his kiss, she did. But not without getting a look at the man's face whom she had just kissed. Although it was pitch black, she could still recognize those dark eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

"Chuck?" she whispered

But before he could answer, she heard the sound of Prince Louis' voice getting closer, she pulled away from his embrace and continued to run, almost falling over when her left heel broke. Leaving it behind, she continued to run.

Once she arrived at her house, she noticed that she was too late. The limo was already parked at the side of the house and she could see the outline of bodies from the window. She was about to accept her fate when Vanya, their driver, called out to her.

"Miss Blair!" he whispered loudly

"Vanya, what is it?"

"Dorota is stalling Miss Caroline. Come. I'll help you climb up and you can enter from your window. Miss Caroline will never know," he offered

Relief washed over Blair as she hurried to her bedroom window and with the help of Vanya she was able to unlock her window, thankful that Caroline never expected her to do this otherwise it would have been a much more difficult task.

As she climbed into her window, she was releaved that her dress didn't tear or rip as she had anticipated.

"Are you ok, Miss Blair?" asked Vanya from below.

"I am. Thank you so much, Vanya," said a grateful Blair

"It was my pleasure," he smiled as he made his way out of her view

"Miss Caroline, I tell you, Miss Blair asleep," Blair heard Dorota's frantic voice as she heard footsteps approaching.

"I'd like to see for myself, Dorota," stated Caroline in a tone that was anything but friendly.

In a panic, Blair ran to her bed and hid under the covers and closed her eyes. Just in time to hear Caroline open the door and peak in.

"See, I tell you she sleeping," Dorota smiled

"Yeah, I suppose so," stated Caroline

But the way she said it, Blair knew that they hadn't completely fooled her.

For the rest of the night, Blair couldn't sleep. She only had one thing on her mind: Chuck. She replayed the kiss over and over in her mind. When she finally did fall asleep, it was the first time she dreamt of someone other than the Prince.

The next morning, Blair woke up to shrieking. Curious about all the commotion, Blair headed downstairs into the living room. And there on the television was her missing heel.

"According to numerous sources, Prince Louis is on a mission to find his princess. The only lead he has is this white broken Missoni heel. If anyone knows whose heel this is, please contact the Royal palace and Prince Louis has promised a reward for helping in his quest in finding his Princess. In the meantime, Prince Louis has taken it upon himself to search for his Cinderella. Don't be surprised if the Prince shows up at your doorstep."

And with that, Caroline turned off the TV as Penelope and Priscilla couldn't contain their excitement.

"Now girls contain yourselves. If we are expecting the Prince, I doubt he'd want to be in the presence of such immaturity," stated Caroline

Instantly Priscilla and Penelope shut their mouths.

Blair was about to leave the room when Caroline stopped her

"I assume you slept peacefully last night?" she asked

Blair only nodded

"You know its funny because I do remember you owning a pair of Missoni heels. But thats ridiculous of me to think that heel belongs to you, right?"

Blair didn't know what to say. She knew that Caroline knew it was her that she had met last night. She was terrified by what Caroline would do or not do with that information.

Before Blair could respond, the door bell rang. A few seconds later, Dorota came into the living room

"Miss Caroline, Prince Louis is here," she smiled excitedly

"AHH," shrieked Priscilla and Penelope in unison.

"Girls!" shouted Caroline

They composed themselves and then headed for the bathroom to fix themselves. Blair was about to go do the same when Caroline stopped her.

"Blair, I'd like you to stay here," she said.

"But-"

"I don't want you to protest. You weren't even in attendance last night so its not like your absence will matter," she stated coldly.

And with that remark, Caroline made her way to greet Prince Louis, but not before Blair could hear the sound of the door locking, leaving her trapped in the living room.

Blair stood there in disbelief. She couldn't even shed tears. She was more angry than sad. It was then that she decided she wouldn't give up just yet.

Remembering a secret entrance, Blair made her way toward the long corridor until she pressed against a familiar wall. And with just enough pressure, the wall slid, leaving an opening to the backyard.

Once outside, Blair made her way to the front yard and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the dark eyes of the man smoking a cigarette.

"Chuck?" she asked

He turned to face her.

"Blair?" he asked, unsure of the girl without the mask

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"Louis wanted some company in his quest for...well, you," he replied

"Right," Blair realized

"So, are you hiding from him or something?" he asked with a chuckle

Blair laughed, "No. I was just about to go inside to find him. I somehow locked myself in the living room and this was the only way out," she lied.

"I'm not sure I quite believe that's exactly what happened, but ok," he said

Blair looked away, hating the fact that he already knew when she was lieing.

There was a silence between them yet again, but this time Blair could sense tension. It was during that silence and anger that she realized something wasn't right

"So, how come you haven't told Prince Louis my name? You've seen him go from door to door when you've known all along," she asked in a tone that was angry yet curious

This time Chuck was the one to look away,

"I don't know."

She nodded and then let the silence fill the air until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Chuck, can I ask you something? It may sound strange, maybe even funny, but was it you who I kissed last night?" she had to know

But he didn't respond. Instead he ignored the question completely

"You should go inside. Louis has been looking for you for hours. He'll be thrilled to have finally found you" he said, taking one last drag from his cigarette before putting it out.

And with that, he walked away from her and back to the limo, leaving Blair in disbelief. However, strangely, in that moment, Blair didn't want anyone but him. She knew there was a Prince waiting for her inside her home. A Prince who had went from door to door, searching for her. Yet, she didn't find it as thrilling or exciting as she had always imagined it to be. Whoever this Chuck No Last Name was, had changed her in just a few encounters. It terrified her, because for the first time in her life, she didn't want the shoe to fit.

"Miss Blair, what you doing outside?" she heard Dorota ask from the front entrance

"Nothing. I'll be inside in a minute," she said with a smile

"Please, hurry. Don't know how much longer prince can last in there with those three," stated Dorota as she went back inside

Blair sighed and then did what she probably never would have had the guts to do before, but this Chuck had her wanting to get to the bottom of her curiosity. Blair always had to have the answers otherwise she would drive herself crazy being left alone in that room to try and decipher all her questions. So, without a moments hestitation, she headed toward the limo and tapped on the window.

Seconds later, she heard the sound of the door unlock. She slowly opened it and headed inside. Taking the seat opposite Chuck, she could feel his eyes on her, which made her nervous.

"You never answered my question," she replied when she finally gained enough confidence to ask

"What do you think?" he asked, turning the tables as a way to not answer yet again

"I think it was you. And for some strange reason you won't admit it. Either because your embarrassed or because you regret it," Blair looked away from him as she spoke the last part

"I would never regret kissing you," he stated sternly

Blair looked up at him then

"So you're admitting to it now?" she smirked

He was then the one to look away, but he wasn't successful in hiding that small smirk that displayed on his face

"Maybe I am...And I may not have regretted it, but it was wrong of me. Louis adores you and it would break his heart," Chuck admitted

Blair looked at him and could see the pain in his eyes as he continued,

"You're better off with Louis, anyway. I'll only break your heart."

"Maybe you should give yourself a chance. And maybe you'll discover that my heart isn't as fragile as you think," Blair stammered.

Angry that he was already giving up.

"You don't know me, Blair. You have no idea what i'm capable of," he stated in tone that sent chills across her body.

"Maybe I want to know you. Maybe I want to know all the good and the bad that comes with you, Chuck," Blair whispered

"Trust me, you don't. I'm no Prince, Blair."

"Yeah, well, maybe I don't want a prince," Blair shouted, tears forming in her eyes

"I think you do. And he's waiting inside for you."

And just like that he had ended the conversation. Blair looked at him one last time before exiting the limo.

Frustrated and angry, Blair slammed the limo door and then headed back to her home. Wiping away the few tears from her eyes, Blair composed herself and entered her home. Already sensing that Prince Louis recognized her as he watched her with familiarity, she could also feel the heat of anger radiating off of Caroline as she gave her the coldest glare.

"Blair, what are you doing here?" she asked, with a fake friendly tone

"Yeah, Square Blair. The shoe obviously can't be yours," laughed Priscilla as Penelope joined her.

Blair ignored them and smiled at Prince Louis

"Hello, Miss Blair," he greeted with a smile and a kiss on her right hand, "have we met before?"

Blair only smiled and said,

"I don't know, have we?"

"Arthur, the heel, please?' he asked as Arthur handed him her Missoni heel.

Blair gracefully slipped off her right sandal and placed her foot inside the heel. And although she knew it would fit, there was still a part of her that wished and hoped it wouldn't. But when it did, she still displayed the biggest smile and planted the biggest kiss on the prince's lips, there was a part of her that knew she would never be his princess. Although she was the right size, she would never truly be the right one for him.


	3. Brick By Boring Brick

Authors note: I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews for this story. I was not expecting the response I have been given. I'm glad i finally found a storyline for CB that I can work with. I've always been playing with story ideas but none have ever really led me anywhere except for this one so I am planning on finishing it. There is still a lot to explore with this idea and I hope you all continue to read it. I'll try and update as much as I can. I'm not sure when the next UD will be, since I have 2 finals coming up next week but after that I should be updating at least once a week. Possibly twice a week. So in the meantime, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know how hard the scenes from the last episode were hard to watch, but I know CB will get through it.

**Brick By Boring Brick**

_She lives in a fairy tale_

_Somewhere too far for us to find_

_Forgotten the taste and smell_

_Of the world that she's left behind_

_It's all about the exposure the lens I told her_

_The angles were all wrong now_

_She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

_keep your feet on the ground_

_when your head's in the clouds_

_Well go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_-Paramore  
><em>

Blair couldn't stop smiling as she packed her belongings for her stay at the palace. She only grabbed her most important things to make sure Caroline wouldn't steal anything from her, but also making sure she left a few things so she can use as an excuse to come back to see Dorota and Vanya as well as the rest of her house maidens.

"So, it was you, wasn't it?" she heard Caroline say from behind her

She stopped packing then and turned to face her.

"Yes. It was," she said confidently

Her confidence wavered then as Caroline began to laugh

"You must be delusional if you think that Prince Louis is going to want to be with you. You'll be lucky if you last a day."

Blair didn't say anything. She couldn't. She knew there was nothing to say to her vicious remarks. It was always useless. So, as always, Caroline kept speaking to get a rise out of her.

"You'll never fit into his world, Blair. You will never be a princess. You are not capable of that kind of responsibility. Nor are you worthy of it," she said in a disgusted tone.

Blair turned away from her and continued to pack. After she zipped up her suitcase, she headed past Caroline and in a whisper just loud enough for Caroline to hear she said

"I may never be a princess, but at least I'm not an evil bitch."

She could hear the gasp escape from Caroline's mouth and wasn't surprised when Caroline grabbed her arm and pulled her toward her. Anger splashed across her face.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" she shouted

"Like what?" Blair had taken so much from Caroline that she was not willing to back down now

"Don't test my patience, Blair. You may have the prince fooled now, but once he gets to know the real you, he'll dump you so fast you won't have anyone to turn to but me. And who knows if i'll even give you another chance," she threatened.

"I'd rather die than ask for your help," stated Blair

Caroline's eyes grew wide in shock, Blair was surprised by her reaction. But then that quickly faded as Caroline began to laugh again

"Don't be ridiculous, Blair. I know you. And I know that you're not as strong as you think you are. You'll be back" at that she let go of Blair's arm and headed out the door.

Once inside the palace, Blair couldn't help but smile at the sight of everything she saw. The grandeous rooms were filled with massive beds and spectacular views of the city. She couldn't believe she was going to be living here for possibly the rest of her life.

"Now this is your room, my love," Prince Louis said as he led her into the most beautiful rooms she had ever seen.

"Louis, I can't possibly stay here," she replied.

"Of course you can," he smiled

Blair still felt a little uncomfortable and Louis gave her a reassuring smile,

"Blair, I know this is a big step for you. But I promise you'll like it here"

"I know. It's just still overwhelming. This room is gigantic," she told him

He couldn't help but chuckle

"I know...listen, how about I leave you here to get settled and I'll come for you when it's time for dinner?"

"That sounds great," Blair knew she could use the alone time to process everything.

"Ok. Then I'll see in a bit, my love," he said, gracing a kiss upon her cheek.

After Blair unpacked her belongings, she decided to do some more exploring. Louis had given her a tour but there was still so much more left to explore. So, she started with the room down the hall from her room. As she passed through every closed door, she was surprised when she could see that one door was slightly open.

Curious, she took a peek inside the room. Surprised to see Chuck, she couldn't stop herself from stumbling into the room.

She looked up to see the amused look on his face.

"A bit tipsy are we?" he teased

Blair could feel the embarrassment rise in her cheeks,

"I'm glad I amuse you," she said with a soft smile

"Indeed you do," he admitted

It was then that Blair took a moment to look around the room she had stumbled into it. Noticing how cozy it looked with books, movies, cds and anything else that one would find in a boys bedroom.

"Is this your room?" she asked confused

"It is," he replied

"I didn't know you lived here," she said surprised

"Yeah," was all he said and then he quickly changed the subject, "So, from what I hear, you live here now too"

"Just right down the hall," she said, then realizing how close her room was to his.

She couldn't help but smile at the realization of that fact.

"Of course. The princess room. That place hasn't been occupied for years. It's about time someone moved in," he said.

"You don't think I'll be a bother?" she asked, her face displaying a more serious look

He looked at her curiously, unsure where she was leading this conversation

"This place is big enough for the 20 people who live here. So, I'd say its big enough for the both of us, Blair. Aside from that, you'll be spending all your time with Louis" he added

Blair looked away from him then, hurt by the way he said that last part. As if that fact didn't bother him. As if thats what he wanted.

"Right," she said, gaining the confidence to look into his eyes

He was then the one to look away

"Now you're angry with me. Again," he sighed

"I'm not angry. I'm just...I don't know what I am," she admitted

"Listen, Blair. What I told you back in the limo is the truth. It's best you stay away from me," he warned her again

Blair was getting frustrated with the way he kept warning her of himself. As though she couldn't make her own decisions. It was her life after all. She could do what she wanted.

"I wish you would let me be the judge of that rather than telling me as though its a fact," she stated, trying her best to keep her volume low

"It is a fact, Blair. You're living here now, so you'll hear the stories about me. Not all of them may be true, but are awfully close to the truth," he admitted

She looked away from him again. She knew he was right. She had no idea who he was or what he was capable of. But something still bothered her.

"Why did you kiss me that night?"

Her question surprised him.

"If you never want to explore this thing between us then why did you kiss me? Why did you not tell Louis my name? Why do all that when you have no intention of getting to know me?"

He didn't say a word. Frustrated Blair let out a sigh.

"Why Chuck? Answer me and then I won't bother you again," she hated that she added that last part. She hadn't meant to.

She couldn't imagine not seeing Chuck anymore. But her worry stopped as he began to speak

"You're different, Blair. From the moment I saw you walk into the palace, I knew there was something about you that set you apart from every one else...but then I saw the look on Louis' face and I knew he saw it too...But when I started talking to you, I started to feel something in my stomach...fluttering...I've never felt that before, Blair. And I thought for sure I was just imaging something else because I had only just met you. But then I couldn't stop thinking about you and how you made me feel...So, when I saw you running in the garden I knew that was my only chance to see if what i was feeling was real," he explained

She just stood there in shock

"And was it real?" she had to know

He looked away

"It doesn't matter, Blair. You're with Louis and like I told you before, you're better off without me. You deserve someone like Louis," he stated

"Chuck. I need you to tell me if what you feel for me is real. Please," begged Blair.

He sighed

"How did you feel when I kissed you?" he asked

She looked at him surprised by how clever he was in turning the tables on her. He read her face and knew she had felt the same way he had. That was all he needed to answer her question

"So now you know how I feel. Let's just leave it, OK?" he said

"Chuck, we can't just ignore our feelings. It's not fair to us, and its especially not fair to Louis"

"What do you want to do about it then, Blair? You have no idea what goes on around here. What people think of me. They'll think you're crazy and persuade Louis to take you home. It's not worth it, Blair. It's not worth it for you to sacrifice everything for me," he shouted.

Blair just stood there processing it all. She had no idea what she had stumbled in to. Of course she didn't know what he could be talking about. She would have to learn the truth about who Chuck was, but a part of her still believed that he couldn't be that bad of a person as he made himself out to be. And even if he was, she was sure that she could handle the truth.

She sighed

"I don't why I feel the way I do about you when I barely even know you, but I do feel something for you and that scares me more than anything. More than losing this place with Louis and even more than Caroline. And believe me, Caroline is scary," she moved closer to him, gently placing her hand over his as they looked into each others eyes, "I like you, Chuck. And I want to get to know you. Can't we at least have that?"

Chuck closed his eyes and then quickly pulled away from her, making her jump.

"Just leave Blair, please."

"But Chuck-"

"I said leave!" he shouted

Blair jumped at the way he towered over her and the way his eyes bulged as if he suddenly couldn't even stand the sight of her. She ran out of his bedroom in tears and into her own.

By the time dinner rolled around, Blair couldn't even get herself to get dressed. After her confrontation with Chuck, she couldn't even think about anything else. When Louis asked her what was wrong, she lied and told him she was just homesick. He of course was very understanding and allowed her some more time alone, but she knew that once dinner was ready she would have to suck up her feelings and show that she was capable of being a princess.

Once she heard Louis knock to announce that dinner was served, she quickly headed out the door in one of the latest additions to her wardrobe. A slim red dress that fit her in all the right places.

"Wow, Blair. You look stunning," he said with a smile as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

She couldn't help but blush

"Thank you. You look rather dashing yourself," she admitted

"Thank you. Now come, I want you to meet someone," he said offering his hand

She gladly accepted with a smile on her face as she followed him into the dining room. Her smile quickly faded as she saw Chuck.

"Blair, this is Chuck. One of my oldest friends," Louis introduced him, "And Chuck, this is my lovely, Blair Waldorf"

Chuck smiled politely and offered his hand,

"Nice to meet you, Miss Waldorf.

Blair hesitantly accepted

"You too, Mr. Chuck"

She quickly pulled her hand away from his and excused herself to the restroom.

She splashed water in her face and wiped the tears that began to run down her cheeks. She didn't know if she could stand living in the same house as Chuck. Only a few hours and it seemed like she was already being held a prisoner to his cruelness. She knew he felt the same way she did, she just didn't know why he kept pushing her away.

After composing herself, Blair headed back into the dining room and took her seat beside Louis. Not even glancing at Chuck who sat across from her.

"Are you ok, my princess," whispered a concerned Louis into her ear

"Yes, I'm fine," she smiled her best

"Great because I'd like you to officially meet my parents. They should be here in a few minutes. In the meantime, you'll have to excuse me," he said getting up from his seat

"Where are you going?" Blair asked, terrified at the thought of being left alone with Chuck.

"I need to discuss something with my mother, but don't worry, Blair. I'll be back," he smiled, kissing her cheek.

Minutes had passed and Blair couldn't get the courage to even look at Chuck. It was proving to be a much difficult task as the silence passed between them. And this time it was a painful silence. She couldn't believe he wasn't even apologizing to her for his outburst. Until finally he spoke

"I do hope you understand I did what I had to."

She looked up at him then. Confused and frustrated with the way he always made things more difficult than they should be.

"What you _had_ to do? Last time I checked, yelling at someone for admitting how they feel isn't something you _have _to do. I was being honest, you should try it " she stated

He sighed

"You want me to be honest with you, Blair?"

"Yes, I do," she said firmly

"I'll be honest...You sit there acting like you're so in love with Louis, making him _feel _for you and yet here we are talking about how you feel about me. So maybe you should be more honest. Instead of using Louis, you should tell him how you really feel. And then do you know what I think you should do?"

Blair looked away from him. Hurt by what he was telling her.

"You should pack up and go back home."

She couldn't stop the tears from running down her cheeks. She did not know where these words came from. One minute it was as though he liked her and he was getting close to admitting it, then the next minute he was saying these hurtful words to her. She couldn't take it anymore. She got up from her seat and raced out the door and back into her new bedroom.

Minutes later, she heard a knock at the door.

"I'm sorry, Louis. I can't do this," she shouted, wiping away the tears

But when the door opened, it wasn't Louis but Chuck.

She turned away from him. Ashamed and embarrassed by the way he made her feel at that moment. As though he came here to gloat.

"What do you want, Chuck?"

"If you think I came here to apologize, I didn't. And I won't. This is who I am, Blair. I tried to warn you...now come back down and join us for dinner," he ordered her

"No," she stated, firmly.

"Blair, Louis and his parents are waiting for you downstairs. You _will _join them for dinner. I'm not asking, I'm telling you" he ordered

She looked at him in shock

"You can't honestly think that after the way you have been treating me that I will do what you tell me to do," she stated

"Louis is waiting for you. I had to lie and tell him that you had to get something from in here. Now, please, Blair. Follow me downstairs and join us for dinner," he said in a less angry tone

Blair sighed

"I hate this, Chuck. One minute you're nice to me and the next you're shouting these hurtful words to me. I don't understand."

"From now on, I'll just leave you alone, OK?" he said

"What if I don't want that?" she asked

He looked at her and sighed

"Well, trust me when I say that you will wish you hadn't said that," he surprised her as he smirked

She couldn't help but smile. Was he really considering getting to know her?

"Now, will you please come downstairs and join us for dinner, Miss Blair Waldorf?"

"Yes, I will," she smiled as she took his hand and the two of them headed downstairs into the dining room.

Blair couldn't help but feel as though that's where she belonged. Right beside her Dark Prince.


	4. Once Upon A Dream

Once Upon A Dream

_I know you_

_I walked with you once upon a dream._

_I know you_

_The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_Yes, I know it's true_

_that visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once_

_the way you did once upon a dream_

"So, Blair, Louis has told me so little about you. I do not mean that it any way offensively. It is just that we have not talked much since he met you. But I must say I can see how fond he is of you just by looking at him. I do not think I've seen him smile so much since he and Charles were much younger," Louis' mother stated with a smile as she greeted Blair, her husband standing right beside her.

"Well, I'm glad I can make him happy," she said,instantly regretting her smug choice of words.

She heard a chuckle come from Chuck and couldn't help but glance at him. He only smirked and she couldn't help but smile at his amusement.

"So, I assume you've met our-Charles," she said with a bit of hesitation

"Yes, I have," Blair said with a smile as she looked at Chuck.

"I know he occupies the room next to yours, so if you find him to be too much please let us know," she said, her voice going stern.

Blair couldn't help but feel the tension in the room.

"Ok," was all she could manage to say

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Blair," chimed in Louis' father as he tried to relieve the tension, "Shall we eat?"

And with that, they made their way to the dinner table.

"May I ask where you go to school, Blair?" Louis' mother asked once they were served dinner which included steak and potatoes. It was the tenth question she had asked Blair and as much as Blair wanted to make an impression, it was proving to be more difficult when she was being ambushed with questions.

"I don't go to school," she stated, then quickly explaining as she saw the look on her face, "I mean, I'm home schooled."

"Oh really? Interesting. How do you like it?"

"Mother, can you please stop interogating her?" Louis finally chimed in

"I'm sorry for wanting to get to know your future bride," she said

"It's ok, Louis. I don't mind," said Blair, trying to avoid an argument.

"How about we just talk about something else? How has waterpolo practice been going for you, Louis?" chimed in Chuck

As Louis responded to his question, Blair gave Chuck a grateful look his way. He responded with a mouthed "you're welcome"

For the rest of dinner, Blair was not asked another question thanks to Chuck who continued to talk his way throughout dinner. Before she knew it, dessert was over and she and Louis were headed outside for a walk.

"I must apologize for my mother. She can be very...how should I say this..."

"I understand, Louis. Really. You don't have to explain. She's your mother and she's only looking out for you. To be honest, I wish I had a mother like yours. At least you know she cares," admitted Blair.

"I'm sorry about your stepmother, Blair. From what you have told me, she sounds horrible," responded Louis.

"She's worse. Believe me."

"I do...but with me, Blair. You'll never have to go back to her again. You'll be free from her," he promised her

"I know," she said as she placed a kiss on his lips.

After their walk, Louis walked her to her bedroom and bid her goodnight.

"Thank you, Louis. For everything," thanked Blair

"It's my pleasure," he said placing a kiss on her lips as he left her to undress and get ready for bed.

Once she got dressed into her pajamas, she didn't know what it was that made her leave her bedroom and walk over to Chuck's. After their altercation, it was as though she felt something stronger for him. She didn't know if it was the danger that he evoked in her, but whatever it was, she enjoyed it.

When she knocked on his door, she didn't know what to expect. He always had a way of making her feel nervous. But when he didn't answer she contemplated walking back to her bedroom or opening the door to his room anyway. She was about to walk back to her bedroom when she heard his voice.

"Carter, I told you I needed that stuff by tonight! This is serious!...I don't care what you have to do, you and I are going to Victrola and you are going to have it with you. No exceptions!" she could hear him sigh in frustration and it made her jump when she heard what sounded like broken glass

She was already turning back around and heading toward her room when the door opened and there stood Chuck. She froze. He looked just as shocked as she as he held his hand to his chest. She looked down at it and could see the blood dripping from it.

"I'm sorry," she randomly blurted, "I was just...I wanted to say goodnight and to thank you for what you did at dinner. I really apreciate it."

He looked at her and laughed.

"What?" she asked, embarassed

"You're cute when your nervous," he admitted

She couldn't help but blush. But not for long as she instantly grew concerned once he winced from the pain on his hand.

"Are you ok?" she asked, not realizing that she had put her hands over his to see the damage.

It was until she noticed his hesitation that she realized what she was doing.

"I'm sorry," she said, removing her hands

"I'm ok. Thank you, though," he said.

"What happened?" she asked again, hoping to get an answer

"The truth?"

She nodded as he sighed

"I took out my frustration on the glass mirror in my bedroom," he admitted

"May I ask what you were frustrated about?" she didn't know whether or not that was crossing the line or not but was glad when he answered

"Someone promised they'd do something for me and it turns out they might not be able to keep that promise."

"Oh. Well, this looks like a pretty decent cut. Do you have a first aid kit?" she asked

"You mean to tell me you aren't the least bit curious about the details?" he asked, surprised

"I am. But if that's all you want me to know then I'm ok with that too," she admitted, "Now where's that first aid? It's really starting to bleed now."

He led her into his bedroom and grabbed something from his drawer. He handed her the kit as she pulled out some gauge, neosporin, and a bandage as they took a seat on his bed.

"This may sting a bit," she warned as she patted some neosporin onto his knuckles.

He winced at the pain

"I'm sorry," she said as she continued to clean up his cut

"You do like to apologize don't you?" he smirked

She looked down, embarassed, "A nervous habit," she admitted

"Theres no need to be nervous around me, Blair," he told her

"I don't?" she asked

He sighed

"No, you don't. At this point, there's nothing you can do or say that will make me not like you," he admitted

She smiled at his words

"But you're with Louis, Blair. Please remember that," he reminded her

"I know," she said as she finished wrapping the bandage around his hand

She got up from his bed and was about to head out the door before Chuck stopped her

"Blair," he called out to her as she turned around, "thank you"

"It was nothing," she said, "Goodnight, Chuck"

"Goodnight, Blair."

And with that, she headed back to her bedroom and tried to go to sleep. But of course, all she could think about was Chuck.

Hours later, when Blair had finally fallen asleep, she was awakened by a loud knock at her door. Frightened by who it could be at 3 in the morning, she got out of her bed and slowly made her way to open her door.

"Who is it?" she asked

"It's Chuck," he said from the other side of the door.

Without having to think twice, Blair unlocked her door and stood there to find Chuck practically falling over. His hair was a hot mess and his tie was loosened and crooked. It was obvious that he was drunk.

"Chuck, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned

"Nothing, I ju-want to see you," he slurred as he stumbled into her room

She quickly helped him from falling over as they made their way to sit down on her bed. Being so close to him, she could feel that magnetic pull he had on her. She knew it was a bad idea to allow him to be in her bedroom, but at the same time, she didn't regret it.

"Blair, I really, really like you," he smiled

Blair knew he was drunk and would probably not remember this conversation but she still couldn't help but blush at the truth of it. Afterall, she knew that people often told the truth when they were drunk. But at the same time, she was scared by what truth he might unveil in his drunken state.

"But course, Louis gets you. Louis gets _everything._ He's, he's the good one," he slurred

"Chuck-"

"No, Blair. You deserve Louis. Not me. Me, I deserve no one. I'm not worth nothing."

Blair felt his pain as he said the words aloud. She could tell that was how he really felt. She wanted more than anything to tell and show him that he was worth so much. Especially to her.

"Chuck, that's not true," was all she said

"You don't know me, Blair. You don't know me at all," he stated

"I know you a little. And from what I've seen, you do care about people, Chuck. And people who care, they are worth something," she told him

"Do you know where I was tonight, Blair? Do you?" he stammered

"No, I don't," she admitted, frightened by his tone as he suddenly seemed to have sobered up a bit

"Do you want to know?"

Of course she wanted to, but she wasn't entirely sure if she could handle the truth.

"I didn't think so," he finished as he took her silence as an answer

"Why are you here?" she asked, frustrated at herself for not letting herself hear the truth.

His shocked expression surprised her and she quickly retracted it with a more friendlier tone

"I mean, it's 3 in the morning and I know you're drunk and all but-" before she could finish his lips were on hers.

She could taste the alcohol from his mouth as their lips moved together. She was not one to like alcohol but the way it tasted from his lips made her love it. Before she knew it, she could feel his hands moving along her body. His touch sent shivers across her entire body. She could feel his heart beating faster as she placed her hand on his chest as he placed gently kisses on her neck.

They were so lost into each other, that neither one of them noticed that they were undressing each other. It wasn't until Blair felt the cold breeze across her body that she had stopped.

"What's wrong?" he asked her

She quickly got up and wrapped her covers over her body.

"I'm sorry, it's just..."

"No, I know. This is wrong. I'm sorry, Blair," he said, getting up and buttoning up his shirt.

Blair quickly stopped him

"I want you so badly, Chuck. It's just...I've never done this before and it scares me," she finally admitted

He looked down at her and smiled. Even in his drunken state, she could tell his smile was genuine

"You'll be ready when you're ready," he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and made his way out

"Goodnight, Blair."

"Goodnight, Chuck," she said, hating to see him leave her bedroom.

The following morning, she was greeted by Cynthia, the housemaid, as she began to tidy up Blair's bedroom.

"Good morning, Miss Blair. How was your night?" she asked

"It was lovely," smiled Blair, remembering how close she was to losing her virginity to the one man who made her stomach do somersaults whenever she was near him

"Mr. Chuck didn't wake you?" she asked

Blair looked at her in fear, she couldn't have possibly known what happened?

"I just checked on him and he's hung over again. I tell him to stop going to that club Victrola. But of course he don't listen to me. That boy is trouble, Miss Blair," she warned

"He doesn't seem that bad," Blair said in his defense.

"That's what you think. But don't let his looks fool you," she said, and with that she left the room

Before breakfast, Blair headed to Chuck's bedroom and was surprised to find it wide open.

She noticed that he was still in bed, a cup of water and aspirin on the desk beside him

"Late night, huh?" she asked

"You can say that again," he mumbled

"Well, I just came to see how you were doing," she said, not knowing why she came here in the first place. She didn't know what else to say.

"Blair?" he asked, before she was able to leave

She turned around

"About last night. It can't happen again," he admitted

"I know," she said, her smile fading.

"But I want us to still be friends. Do you think we can do that?" he asked

"It's worth trying," she tried her best to smile, because they both knew it was going to be difficult.

For the rest of the day, Blair found herself enjoying the time she spent with Louis. Although she had strong feelings for Chuck, she did have feelings for Louis. He was everything one could expect from prince charming.

Later that night, as she was about to get ready for bed, she heard a knock at her door. Assuming it was Louis, she opened it and was surprised to find Chuck standing there once again. This time he wasn't drunk.

"Hey," he greeted her

"Hey," she said

"Listen, I know it's late and all, but I was wondering if you would like to go to Victrola with me," he asked

"Victrola?" she asked, curiously. Wanting to know exactly what this place was that she kept hearing about

"It's a club," he replied

"That's quite a description," she teased

"Well, I don't want to ruin the surprise," he explained

"OK, I'll go. Just give me a minute to change," she said

"OK. I'll have Arthur pull around the limo for you. I'll meet you in there," he said with a smile as he walked away

Blair closed the door to her bedroom and quickly went to her closet. She had no idea what she should wear. After all, nothing was going to happen between them. It couldn't. They were just friends.

Blair sighed in frustration.

_What the hell did I get myself into?_ she asked herself.


	5. Fairytale Lullaby

**AN-I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews. I'm happy to say that I am already almost done with the next chapter so you can be sure that their will be another UD very soon. **

**Fairytale Lullaby**

_I will take you through the magic dancing wood _  
><em> And I will take you where the goblins are all good <em>  
><em> I will take you where the elfs and pixies do sing <em>  
><em> And I will take you round the magic fairy ring<em>

_ Bow your head and let your eyelids close on down _  
><em> Where we're going you won't need to bring your frown <em>  
><em> You will find that all the things that I have said <em>  
><em> Will come true when you are lying in your bed<em>

_-John Martyn  
><em>

When Blair walked into the infamous Victrola she had no idea what to expect. What she saw before her eyes was the most amazing club she had ever seen. Not that she had anything to compare it to, but of the clubs she had seen on TV this was so much more.

"Wow, Chuck this place is incredible," she said as she watched the dancers take the stage.

"Now can you blame me for wanting to come here every night?" he asked with a smile

"Not at all," she smiled back as he led her to a nearby table.

"So, how did you find this place?" she asked

"I stumbled into it one night. Probably the best outcome since I've been drunk," he laughed

"So you've been coming here for a long time then?"

"Three years to be exact."

"Wow, really?"

He nodded,

"I hope to own it someday. But we'll see," he admitted

"It'll be yours," Blair said confidently

He raised his eyebrows,

"I can tell by the way you talk about this place. You really love it. And you seem like the kind of person who fights for what he wants and won't give up until it's yours," she explained

He looked at her and smiled

"No one has ever told me that before. Once you get to know me you'll probably see why and regret saying that," his smiled faded

"Chuck, I will never regret anything I say to you," she promised

"You say that now, Blair, but-"

"But nothing," she cut him off as she looked at him and smiled, "Now go on and get me something to drink."

"You drink?" he asked surprised

"Isn't that why you brought me here? To get me drunk and take advantage of me?" she teased

He smiled as he excused himself to order some drinks.

Blair waited as she watched the dancers on stage. Bobbing her head to the music she didn't notice when Chuck came back.

"You dance?" he asked

She looked away from the stage and back to him

"Oh, no. I mean, I have moves, but nothing compared to them," she admitted

"I don't think that's true. I'd love to see you up there," he smiled

"Well, we'll see," she teased as she took a sip of her drink.

The more Blair drank, the more buzzed she got. Before she knew it, she was light headed and stumbling. Chuck finally cut her off on her third drink.

"I think that's enough for you, Blair," he stated as he helped her up from the stool.

"But I haven't even had that much to drink," she complained

"That may be true, but believe me, if you drink anymore you will hate me in the morning," he explained

"Fine, but can I at least dance on stage?" she asked with a smile

Chuck gave her a surprised look

"Are you sure you're up for it?" he asked

"Listen, Chuck. If I dance on the stage than you have to promise me that you won't give up until this place is yours," she bargained.

Although she was a bit drunk, she still knew what she was doing and within the past 20 minutes since her last drink she was able to stand on her own two feet.

"I don't know about that, Blair," he said

"Chuck, I may not be completely sober right now but I know what I'm doing. Just promise me you won't give up on this dream," she smiled

He sighed,

"Fine, but-"

And with his word, Blair began walking toward the stage and very smoothly, slid off her sweater, unveiling her strapless black dress. The crowd went wild at this newbie dancing her way on stage. Shaking her hips to the beat of the music, and waving her hands left and right as Chuck watched her in amazement. She couldn't help but smile at this new life she was experiencing. The new adventures and risks she was taking. And she couldn't be more happier to be taking these risks and adventures with Chuck at her side.

Once her dance ended, she headed back to Chuck.

"So, what did you think?" she asked

"I think you were amazing," he stated

She blushed as he led her back into his limo.

Once inside, Blair lay her head against his chest. Falling asleep to the rhythm of his heart beat.

The next morning, Blair woke up with a mild headache. Shutting off her morning alarm in frustration, Blair was startled when she found Louis sitting on the chair across from her bed.

"Morning, Blair," he smiled

"Louis, what are you doing here?" she asked

"It's 12 in the afternoon, love. When Cynthia told me you were still in bed, I had to check on you. Are you OK?" he asked concerned as he moved to her bedside and put his hand over her forehead.

"I'm fine. I just had a little too much to drink last night," she smiled

"Too much to drink?" he asked, confused

Realizing that her and Chuck's night out was their secret, Blair thought quickly to keep it that way.

"I didn't want to tell you, but I was having some trouble sleeping and I thought some alcohol would help me to get rid of the anxiety I was feeling. I think I may have over done it. But I'm fine now," she explained

She couldn't tell at first if he was buying the lie, but was glad when he didn't question her any further.

"I see. Well, I'm glad you're feeling better. And as much as you may hate this, I think it's for the best," he began

"What are you talking about?" she asked, worried

"I invited Caroline and your stepsisters to dinner tomorrow night," he confirmed

"What?" Blair shouted, putting her hand to her head as she still felt a bit lightheaded.

"Blair, it won't be as bad as you think," he tried to calm her down

"Louis, you have no idea what you have done. Caroline HATES me. She'll do anything she can to convince your parents that I am not worthy of you," she cried

"Blair, calm down. Please. I promise you that won't happen. I won't let it," he promised

"You don't know how she is. Louis, please, cancel this. I beg you," she pleaded

"I can't. It's already done. My parents are actually the ones who insisted. I tried to get out of it, but they wouldn't have it. But Blair, don't worry. It'll be fine. Caroline can't hurt you anymore. I promise," he stated as he wrapped her in his arms

At that moment, all Blair could think about was Chuck. And how much she needed him to help her escape this new problem she was about to encounter.

Later that night, Blair headed to Chuck's room and was not surprised to not find him there. Defeated, she entered his room and lay on his bed, not realizing she had fallen asleep until she heard a bang come in from the window.

Terrified, she jumped up from the bed and was startled to find a boy about the same age as her crawling in from the window.

"Who are you?" he asked

"Who am I? I should be asking you that seeing as you just came in from the window," she stammered

"I'm Nate Archibald. One of Chuck's best friends," he greeted with a smile

Blair just stood there in shock

"OK," he said, a bit annoyed by her rudeness

"I'm sorry. You just scared me...I'm Blair, Blair Waldorf," she greeted

"Nice to meet you, Blair."

She only nodded,

"Chuck's not here," she said

"I know. I just came by to get something," he explained

"Do you know where he is?" she asked, hopeful

"I do, actually. But I can't tell you," he said

"Why not?"

"Because if I did, Chuck would kill me."

"I don't believe that."

"Trust me you don't want to know anyway. From what I can tell, you have a thing for Chuck. And Chuck has a reputation of hurting people. It's best not to develop feelings for him," he said, sympathetically

She didn't know what to say. After all, he knew Chuck better than she did.

"Fine. If you won't tell me where he is, then can you at least tell me what you came through the window for? And by the way, why did you come in through the window?"

"Long story short?" he asked as she nodded, "I'm banned from this place. So, knocking on the door asking if I can get something from Chuck's bedroom wouldn't really work for me unless I planned on spending the night in jail. So the window's my only resort for now. And as far as what it is I'm looking for? Well, I can't really tell you that either without getting embarrassed," he explained

"So, what you're telling me is that if I were to go and report you, you will go to jail?" she teased

"Exactly."

"What makes you think I won't do that?"

"You wouldn't," he stated worried

"You won't tell me where Chuck is, nor will you tell me what you're here for. So, what reasons do I have not to report you," she smirked

"You are clever," he laughed, "Fine. I'll tell you what I'm looking for.," he sighed, "My bong"

"Your bong?"

"Yes, my bong. I let Chuck borrow it a few nights ago and he never gave it back. Do you know where it could be?"

She laughed at how ridiculous it was that he climbed a four story castle for a bong.

"What people will do to get their fix," she shook her head in disbelief

"Hey, I'm not even half as bad as Chuck so don't go judging me," he stated

And with the mention of Chuck, Blair's smile quickly disappeared

"So, what does it look like?" she asked, changing the subject

After ten minutes of looking through Chuck's things, Nate finally found his bong.

"Thanks for the help, Blair," he said as he was about to make his way to the window again

"Wait, Nate. If you see Chuck, can you tell him that I need to talk to him?" she asked

"Of course. It was nice meeting you, by the way."

"You too," she smiled as she watched him climb down the window.

Later that evening, Blair sat on her bed. Thinking about all the worst scenarios that would play out at dinner. She had not seen Caroline, Priscilla or Penelope for almost a month and she couldn't be more happier at that fact. Contemplating on what she would say to her "family" at dinner, Blair was interrupted by a knock at her door.

"It's open!" she shouted

When the door opened, she was surprised to see that it was Chuck.

"Hey," he greeted with a smirk

"Hey," she smiled

"Nate told me you wanted to talk to me?" he asked as she nodded, "What is it?Did something happen" he asked concerned

"No, it's nothing serious. It's actually kind of stupid," she said, a bit embarrassed by how she may have sounded too exagerated

"If you're worried about it, Blair, then it's not stupid," he clarified

"It's just...Louis invited Caroline, Priscilla, and Penelope over for dinner tomorrow and we're not exactly on good terms...They've never cared about me. Throughout my whole life, all I've wanted to do was get away from them and now that I have it's like there they are. It's like I'm right back where I started," she explained, tears beginning to fall from her face

He gently wiped them away with his fingers.

"You'll be OK, Blair. Louis has told me about how you feel about Caroline. He told me he won't let her influence him or his parents," he clarified.

"I know, but you have no idea how manipulative Caroline can be. She has never wanted to see me happy. It's like she was born to make my life a living hell," she explained

"Blair, everything is going to be OK. In fact, if you want I can do what I did the last dinner. I can be quite persuasive myself," he teased

Blair laughed,

"I appreciate the effort, but Caroline is different. She's a master of persuasion and manipulation. She's gracefully earned her spot as "Bitch of the Year" for countless years. I can't ask you to try and take her down," she stated

"You don't think I can take her on? I'm quite offended," he laughed, "But in all honesty, Blair. For once, let someone else deal with Caroline. From what I can tell, it seems like you've been battling her for years. I'd say its time to let someone else do the battling for you"

"That would be nice," she smiled as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead

"I promise everything will be OK," he promised as he left her room.

It was then that Blair feared for Chuck. He had no idea who he was going up against. Caroline had a way of tearing people down. She knew people's weaknesses without having to know them for too long. And that scared Blair more than anything. She knew that after tomorrow night, she would never be able to see Louis or Chuck again. She would be stuck with Caroline for the rest of her life.


	6. A Dustland Fairytale

**A.N. Thanks again everyone for all the reviews. I really appreciate knowing what you all think of each chapter. At this point, I'm planning on uploading a new chapter every week.**

**A Dustland Fairytale**

_Now, cinderella don't you go to sleep_  
><em> It's such a bitter form of refuge<em>  
><em> Why don't you know the kingdoms under siege<em>  
><em> And everybody needs you?<em>  
><em> Is there still magic in the midnight sun?<em>  
><em> Or did you leave it back in sixty-one?<em>  
><em> In the cadence of the young mans eyes<em>  
><em> Out where the dreams all hide<em>

The following morning, Blair was a mess. She had been crying all night and all she could think about was how the night could end. She dreaded waking up and preparing for what could be the worst night of her life.

"Blair! My love! Will you please let me in?" shouted Louis from her locked bedroom door.

Blair sighed in frustration, she knew Louis only wanted the best for her, but he had no idea what he got them into.

"Give me a minute, please, Louis. I'll meet you in your bedroom in a few minutes," shouted Blair through her door.

She could hear Louis sigh as she heard his footsteps retreat.

Blair sat on her bed defeated. Not sure what she could say to Louis to make him understand that she wasn't upset with him. It was Caroline who did this. Who made her feel weak and scared. As tired as she was of feeling this way, she knew she had started a war with Caroline the moment she walked away from her. And Caroline always put up a fight. But at the same time, Blair knew she had to make things right with Louis, otherwise Caroline would take advantage of the situation. So, Blair wiped away the tears from her eyes and straightened up her hair as she made her way to Louis' bedroom.

"Louis," she said as she tapped on his door.

"Come in, Blair," he said

She found him sitting on his bed staring at a picture of a blond, blue eyed woman.

"Who is that?" she asked, curious

"This is Serena VanderWoodsen," he stated, not once looking up from the picture

"She's gorgeous," Blair said as she looked at the picture once more of the young woman in a beautiful summer dress with the prettiest smile she had ever seen.

He sighed and put the picture back on his desk.

"Who was she?" she asked, noticing how much she must have meant to him

"She was the love of my life. Or at least I thought she was," he admitted

"What happened?"

"One night we got into an argument and the next thing I know she's on a plane to California. I haven't seen her in 3 years," he explained

"I'm sorry, Louis," was all she could think to say

"Don't be, Blair. I have you now and I love you," he said with a smile

"But she meant something to you, Louis. You don't have to think that because you're with me that you can't talk about her," she explained, "What was she like?"

He gathered his thoughts before approaching the subject immediately.

"Serena was like a child. Innocent, free spirited, and carefree. She never cared what people thought of her. It's what drew me to her. At first, I did not think we would hit it off. She never wanted anyone to know that we were together. She always told me it was not because she did not want to be seen with me. She just never wanted this life. The money, the fame, the last name. She never wanted any of it."

"Is that why she left?" Blair had to ask

He looked away from her then as he nodded, Blair gracefully touched the side of his face and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"You have no idea what it's been like without her. I thought I would never find someone who could make me feel the way she had. Until I saw you walk down those stairs, Blair. I knew that I found someone better. For that I promise you that I will never let you go like I let Serena go." he promised

Blair only smiled. Wishing she could believe him. But after tonight, he'll probably wish he had never met her.

Before she knew it, it was already time to get ready for dinner. Feeling nauseous and worried, Blair splashed water on her face and stared in the mirror long and hard. Knowing how the night would end, Blair was not sure she could do it. She wanted to escape. Going to the one person she knew could help her do that, Blair headed toward Chuck's bedroom. Knocking softly on his door, Blair was glad when she finally heard his deep voice allowing her in.

"I was hoping it would be you," he smiled as he was fixing his tie

Blair could only put on her best smile.

He noticed her worry and tried his best to comfort her.

"Blair, it's going to be OK," he promised once again

"I'm trying not to worry, Chuck. I am, but it's really hard not to think of the worst possible outcomes. Not when you know Caroline like I do," she explained

He went over to her and placed both his hands on her shoulders. He gently placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"If anything happens, I promise that I will not turn my back on you. I'll always be here for you, Blair. No matter what, you can always count on me," he promised

Blair looked him in the eye and could tell that he meant every word.

"Thank you, Chuck," she said, wiping away her tears.

"Now, let's get this over with," he said as she grabbed his hand and they headed downstairs.

Before they could make it down the hallway, they met Louis. Quickly releasing their hands, Blair made her way to Louis' side and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Are you ready?" he asked her

"As ready as I'll ever be," she said as she glanced at Chuck who gave her a reassuring smile

By the time Caroline, Priscilla, and Penelope arrived, Blair was already drenched in sweat. She was shaking and trying to remain calm as they all took their seats at the dinner table.

Blair was glad that Chuck made the table arrangements so that her seat was between him and Louis. Caroline sat across from Chuck with Penelope and Priscilla side by side to her left. Louis' parents sat in their usual spot at the head the table.

"So, how has our Blair been? She hasn't been any trouble has she?" asked Caroline in her fakest smile

Blair grew tense and was comforted by Chuck's hand that was gracefully at her side. She was about to turn to give him a grateful smile but was surprised to feel Louis place his hand over her other hand. Torn between her two men, she had no where to look but at Caroline who kept her eyes on her every move.

"Blair's been nothing but wonderful. We've rather enjoyed her company too much, I'd say," smiled Louis' mother.

"I can agree with that," chuckled Louis' father

"I don't think I can ever grow tired of being with Blair," smiled Louis as he looked right at Caroline

"I see...Now what about you, Chuck is it?" she asked as he nodded, "How have you adjusted to our Blair?"

It took a moment for him to respond, but he stared right into Caroline's eyes and spoke confidently

"To be honest, we haven't had to adjust to Blair. She fits right in. I'd say she's always belonged here with us," smiled Chuck.

Blair couldn't help but see the very subtle shock that Caroline displayed after Chuck's response. It gave her comfort to know that just maybe, Chuck could take down Caroline. Just maybe.

"Well, how wonderful. I wish I could say that we have adjusted to life without Blair, but we do miss her. As hard as that may sound, Blair. We do. Right girls?" spoke Caroline

Priscilla and Penelope both stared at Caroline who gave them a gleaming look forcing them to agree with her.

Blair didnt know what to say. But she did want to say something. To prove the lies that she was speaking of. She didn't get the chance because Caroline was already speaking to her.

"I assume you've told them about your medical condition?"

Blair looked at her with confusion. She was about to speak up when Caroline continued

"Don't worry, Blair. It's nothing to be embarrassed about anymore. Besides we're all family here now aren't we?" she smiled

"But-"

"Blair you have a medical condition?" chimed in Louis' mother concerned "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Blair is this true?" asked Louis concerned

"No, I don't, I-" tried to explain Blair

"Blair, honey. It's OK. You don't have to hide it anymore," she told Blair as she began to explain the lie to everyone else at the table, "After her father passed, she's been going to see a therapist and he started prescribing her some medication. Blair's always been too embarrassed to tell anyone, but I think it's in her best interest to start being open about it. Otherwise her condition will worsen and we wouldn't want that now would we?" chuckled Caroline

"Well, I'm glad you brought that to our attention, Caroline. We'll be certain to make an appointment with our therapist," stated Louis' father

"Yes, thank you, Caroline," said a grateful Louis

Blair couldn't believe her eyes. She had everyone fooled.

"That'd be lovely. However, I do think it would be more appropriate for her to stay with the same therapist she has been going to. Don't you think?"

"Yes, perhaps you're right," agreed Louis' mother.

Blair wanted to speak up, but she knew it would be no use. They all believed she would be lieing anyway.

"I don't mean to deny what you're claiming. After all, you've lived with Blair for a long time, but Blair has been living here for almost a month now and we haven't noticed any type of medical condition," defended Chuck

Blair was surprised to hear Chuck's voice chime in.

"Well, I presume she is still taking her medication. Of course she'll seem fine. But after a few more weeks, she'll need to see a therapist," Caroline stated sternly

"Is this true, Blair?" asked Chuck. Allowing Blair the opportunity to speak.

"It's true that I used to see a therapist. But I stopped going almost a year ago. I'm perfectly healthy again," stated Blair with a smile

She smirked at Caroline who gave her an ice cold stare

"See, she's perfectly fine now. I don't see any reason as to why she'll need to go to therapy," smiled Chuck

"That may be the case, but I think that a little therapy won't hurt," stated Caroline, trying to convince Louis' mother and father as well as Louis

"I think you're right, Caroline. One session won't hurt. Will it, Blair?" Louis asked

Blair couldn't believe he was agreeing with her. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Just one session. That's all. I want to make sure you are perfectly OK."

She knew he was only worried about her. It wasn't so much as he was agreeing with Caroline to spite her.

She sighed. She knew this was what Caroline wanted: to create tension between her and Louis so she could convince Louis to turn against her.

"OK," she smiled as they softly kissed

"I'm glad that's settled then. It makes me feel better," sneered Caroline, "We know how scary those nightmares of yours can be, right girls?"

"Right. You used to scream and yell and almost beat yourself up," lied Penelope

"Right. Those were bad," agreed Priscilla.

"I haven't had those nightmares in years," stated Blair.

"That's not exactly true, now is it, Blair?" sneered Caroline

Blair knew she was right. She had had one nightmare a few nights before the ball. She wasn't even sure if it was a nightmare though because it felt more like reality. She could have sworn she really did feel Caroline in her bedroom, watching her sleep and about to strike her at any moment that night. The night when Blair had tried to sneak out of her window for a chance to explore the city. Instead, Caroline caught her and she was never allowed to leave her bedroom for a week.

Instead Blair kept quiet.

"Instead of talking about Blair, how about we talk about something else. What about you, Caroline? What's your life like, if you don't mind me asking?" asked Chuck

"Me?" she asked surprised, "No one's ever asked me about my life. I'm quite flattered," she smiled, "Well, I spend most of my time at home. I used to teach Blair, but seeing as how she no longer lives with me, I find my days to be quite boring," she laughed

"What about your other two daughters? Aren't they home schooled as well?" asked Louis' mother

"Oh no. We attend private school," answered Penelope

"That's quite interesting. I assumed since Blair was home schooled, then the two of you must be too," Louis' father chimed in

"Why didn't you decide to put Blair in private school?" asked Chuck

"Well, to be honest, I don't think Blair would have liked private school all that much. Isn't that right, Blair?"

"Yeah. I guess I just never thought I had the choice in that," stated Blair

"Yes, well. I've always treated you a little different, Blair but I've always had your best interest."

"I guess," whispered Blair

"I also do find myself tidying up the house and making dinner every once in awhile now. After Blair left, I decided to let go of some of the house maidens we had," stated Caroline as she took a sip of her gin.

Blair noticed the smirk she gave her. Knowing how that statement would destroy Blair.

"You what?" stated Blair, growing tense

"Well, Blair you know how some of them have been wanting to leave, anyway."

"Who did you fire?" asked Blair, although she already knew who

"Just the older ones. Dorota, Vanya, Patrick, and Pamela."

"Why did you do that? You know they have no where else to go" stammered Blair

"Blair, please, calm down," stated Louis

"No, I'm not going to calm down! Haven't you been able to tell how manipulative she's been throughout this whole dinner?" shouted Blair getting up from her seat

"Blair, please. Don't be like this. You know how much you scare me when you let your temper get to you. I told you you should have never stopped taking your medication," stated Caroline

"What medication, Caroline? I've never been prescribed anything and you know that!" shouted Blair

"Blair, stop lying and calm down. Please?" stated Caroline

"I can't believe this!" shouted Blair

"Blair, please, calm down," stated Louis again as he tried to pull Blair into a hug but Blair pushed him away

"I just don't see how you all buy into her lies. She's lying!" she stammered

"Blair, honey. Maybe it is best if you take a seat and calm down. I can grab your medication for you if you'd like?" Louis' mother asked as she and her husband both got up from their seats and were already headed for the door but stopped when

Blair grew furious

"Are you serious? I'm not sick! Chuck, please tell them? You have to believe me, I'm not! She's lyng! Why can't anyone see it?" cried Blair

"Blair, I believe you. But I need you to calm down," comforted Chuck as he stood up and placed both his hands over her shoulders

"Can you do that? Can you calm down?" asked Chuck

Blair looked at him, took a deep breath, and nodded

She closed her eyes and before she could take another deep breath, she heard Chuck yell

"Louis, wait!"

Blair turned around to see Louis walking passed his parents in frustration as Chuck followed him.

Blair didn't know what to do. The night was ruined. And as much as she hated to say it, it was more her own fault than it was Caroline's. Had she just been able to remain calm and not let Caroline get to her, this whole situation could have been avoided.

Caroline finally spoke

"I didn't think you would make it this easy," snickered Caroline

Blair finally looked up to face her, she turned around and noticed that Louis' parents had already left the room and she was only left with Caroline, Priscilla, and Penelope.

"Don't flatter yourself," stammered Blair

"I knew from the moment you walked in, you only had eyes for that annoying one."

"In her defense, he is pretty hot," smirked Penelope

"Total hotty," agreed Priscilla

"Enough girls!" sneered Caroline

They both kept their mouths shut.

"It's just as well that you break his heart before he broke yours. You would have never fit into this world, Blair. Another month here and he would have tossed you out," explained Caroline

"No, he wouldn't have. You know that too otherwise you would have never showed up here," stammered Blair

"You think I'm so evil, Blair. I'm not. I may not be your biological mother, but I do know what is best for you. You may not think so, but I do."

"If you did know what was best for me, you would know how happy I am here. Living here with him and his family. How much better off I am here than with you"

She snickered, "I can see. But where is your prince now when you need him? Huh? He left you here all by yourself. With me. It seems to me that he could care less about you."

"You're wrong," stammered Blair

"Am I?"

Blair couldn't stand it anymore. So, she got up and left. Hoping she could find Louis and Chuck, so she could explain. She searched everywhere, but could not find them. Until finally, she went out to the garden and found Louis and Chuck sitting side by side tossing back a beer.

Unsure of whether or not she should approach them, she saw Chuck looking at her and giving her a reassuring look.

She slowly walked towards them and heard Chuck tell Louis he would see him later. Which meant he was leaving her to talk with him all by herself.

"It's OK. I didn't tell him everything, but you can if you want," he whispered as he left

Blair quietly took a seat beside Louis and he was the first to speak

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked

"Tell you what?"

"About your feelings for Chuck?"

She didn't know what to say,

"Chuck is just a friend," she lied

"Is he?"

She looked away,

"Caroline may have been lying about all that other stuff, but I saw with my own eyes how much Chucks touch comforted you."

"I know. And I'm sorry, Louis. I really am," she cried, "I didn't mean for this. I really like you...I lo- I love you"

She knew that wasn't a lie. She knew she loved Chuck more, but it didn't mean that she didn't love Louis. Because she did. She was sure of it.

He sighed

"I love you, too...But you feel something for Chuck...I know you do. And that destroys me because he's not all of what he seems, Blair."

"I wish everyone would stop saying that," stammered Blair.

"It's because its the truth, Blair."

They sat in silence for awhile until Blair finally asked

"So, where does this leave us?"

"I don't know...but I think I need a break between us for awhile. I need to be alone. Do you understand?"

She nodded "Of course."


	7. A Whole New World

**A.N. Hey everyone! So sorry for not providing an update last week like I promised. I've just been busy this entire week. One of my dogs has been really sick and I've had to be taking care of her. But I'll try and update again sometime this week to make up for it. **

_A whole new world_  
><em> A new fantastic point of view<em>  
><em> No one to tell us no<em>  
><em> Or where to go<em>  
><em> Or say we're only dreaming<em>

_A whole new world_  
><em> A dazzling place I never knew<em>  
><em> But when I'm way up here<em>  
><em> It's crystal clear<em>  
><em> that now I'm in a whole new world with you<em>

Blair sat defeated in her old bedroom. Louis had insisted she not leave the palace but Blair knew how uncomfortable that would be for the both of them if she stayed. Especially after his parents refused to speak to her for breaking their sons heart. So, when she heard the news that the Prince was looking for someone else she wasn't surprised. After all, his mother swore to her that she would find someone worthy of her only son.

It had been a week since the chaotic dinner and since Blair had seen Louis and Chuck. So when she heard a tap on her window she was surprised to find Chuck standing there.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered loudly

"I was just in the neighborhood and thought you'd like to hang out with me tonight," he whispered back with a smile

She couldn't help but blush.

"Just in the neighborhood, right," she laughed

"I'm serious, Blair. I thought with the week you've had you need a night out. What do you say?" he looked at her with a pleading look

Blair sighed.

"OK. But I have to be back by midnight. Otherwise you'll never see me again," she warned

"Whatever you say, Cinderella," he smiled

Once inside the limo, Blair tried to calm her nerves with alcohol.

"Listen, Blair. I'm sorry about what happened. I know we haven't had a chance to talk since that night, but I want you to know that I'm extrememly sorry for everything," apologized Chuck as Blair took another sip of her drink.

"It's not entirely your fault, Chuck. I should have controlled my temper and all of this would have been avoided," replied Blair.

Chuck slightly nodded

Blair didnt know what else to say until Chuck surprised her with his response.

"I have a confession to make, Blair... I'm actually glad things turned out this way. Is that wrong of me?"

Blair didn't know what to say. Partly because she was not exactly sure what he meant or what he could be implying.

"Blair?" he asked

"I'm sorry...I'm just a bit confused is all. I've been through so much these past few days that I feel like I'm going crazy," she tried her best to smile

"I understand, Blair. I shouldn't have said anything," he said as his smile faltered

"No, Chuck. It's OK. I'm glad you said it because in all this weeks craziness it led me here with you," she smiled

Giving her his trademark smirk, Blair couldn't help but want to kiss him. It took all of her power to hold back.

"So, where are we going?" she asked

"I think you know where," he smiled

"Victrola?" she asked as a huge grin spread across her face

He nodded

"This is just what I need, Chuck. Thank you," she said gratefully

Once inside Victrola, Blair couldn't help but notice how much more crowded it was since the last time they came.

"Is it always this crowded?" she had to ask

"Usually. There are some rare cases where no ones comes here. The last time was one of those rare occasions," he explained as he led them to one of the few empty tables.

"So, are you going to take the stage again tonight?" he smirked

"Hopefully not. I'm not planning on getting that drunk tonight," she teased

"Aww come on, Blair. That's not fair," they both laughed

There moment was interrupted shortly after an older woman came to their table.

"Hello, Chuck. How are you tonight?" she asked with a smile

Wearing close to nothing, Blair wanted to lecture the poor girl for trying so hard. At the same time, Blair felt a tingling sensation of jealousy overcoming her. She tried her best to remain unaffected but it was proving to be a difficult task.

"Hello, Rebecca," he returned her smile

"I missed you this morning," she said

"I'm sorry about that. But you know how busy I am," he explained with a smirk, completely ignoring the fact that Blair was sitting right there. Hearing everything. Seeing everything.

"I know. But you hurt my feelings. You could have left a note or something," she pouted, pathetic Blair thought to herself.

Blair couldn't take it anymore. She took a sip of her drink and then slammed her glass against the table causing Rebecca and Chuck to look her way.

"Who's this?" Rebecca asked

"I'm Blair. Blair Waldorf," stammered Blair

Rebecca looked from Blair to Chuck

"Are you two...?"

"We're friends," stated Chuck

Blair knew they were only friends, but the way he said it made it seem more official. And it caused pain in her chest because she knew she could never just be friends with him. She was in love with him and was not sure if he could ever feel the same way about her.

"Well, nice to meet you, Blair," she waved with a fake smile then she turned back to Chuck

"Will I see you again?" she asked with a hopeful smile

"I'll call you," he said as she kissed him on the cheek and whispered something in his ear that Blair could not make out

Once she left, Blair took another sip of her drink and watched the performers on stage. Avoiding any further eye contact with Chuck.

"Hey, are you OK?" asked Chuck a few minutes later

"I'm fine," she lied

"No, you're not. What's wrong?" he knew her well and Blair hated it

"I just...I wasn't expecting to run into your girlfriend," she admitted

Chuck laughed

"She's not my girlfriend, Blair"

"You know what I mean, Chuck," she stammered

He looked at her and sighed

"Are you mad at me?"

Blair finally looked at him and could see how sad he was

"No, I'm not mad. I'm just a bit sad actually," she admitted

"Sad?"

"You know how I feel about you, Chuck. Yet, here we are. Here I am watching you make plans to have sex with your friend. I thought you at least liked me enough to not do that in front of me," she explained with a hint of frustration

"I do like you, Blair. It's just...you know it can't work between us."

"Are we seriously back to having this conversation?"

"Yes. Obviously we are because you need me to remind you that this is who I am. This is my life. This is how I live it and this is how I _want_ to live it."

"So, what your saying is that you can care less about the people who live in it with you?"

Chuck sighed

"That's not what I'm saying"

"Then tell me, Chuck. Do you care about me? Or am I just someone you want to pass the time with?"

He looked away from her before answering

"I care about you, Blair."

"Then show me," she pleaded

And with that, Chuck grabbed Blair's hand and led her into one of the empty private rooms of Victrola. Grabbing her in all the right places, Blair moaned at his every touch. Losing herself in his every kiss, Blair had never experienced such pleasure in her life.

Before they could go any further, Chuck stopped.

"Are you sure?" he asked

Blair looked at him and nodded. She couldn't be more sure about anything.

"Come with me," he led her outside and into his limo.

Once inside, they began to undress each other. Kissing each other passionately and not wasting a second to come up for air.

"Blair, I want you so bad. I've always wanted you," Chuck stated as he placed soft kisses on Blair's neck.

"Chuck, Chuck," Blair moaned in pleasure at his every touch

Before she knew what was happening, Blair felt the cold touch of Chuck's hand on her bare stomach. She winced at the cold.

"Are you OK?" he asked, stopping

"I'm fine," she smiled, grateful for his consideration

"Are you sure about this, Blair?" he asked again

"I'm OK with this, Chuck. I don't want to stop," she promised, attempting to continue where they left off before Chuck pulled away again

"I'm sorry, Blair. I can't do this. Not with you," he stated

"What?" she nearly shouted in disbelief

"Blair, listen to me. It's not that I don't want to. It's just...it's you, Blair. You're not like those other girls. You're-"

"Am I not experienced enough for you?" she asked " You were practically going to do it with Rebecca a few moments ago!" her frustration got the best of her

"Blair, listen to me. It's not that I don't want to. Trust me, I do. But you're not like them. You're different," he explained, grabbing one of her hands and holding it.

"Chuck, this is what I want. This is my life and it's what I want," Blair pleaded

He sighed

"I don't want you to regret this later, Blair," he admitted

"I won't," she stated

"Do you love me?" he asked suddenly

She hesitated by the abruptness of his question but nodded in response

He looked away, as though he was shocked by her truth

"I love you, Chuck. I love you so much it consumes me," she admitted

This time he was the one to initiate the first kiss. Sliding his hand up and down her thigh, Blair moaned in pleasure. They finished undressing each other as they continued to kiss. Losing each other in their every touch.

Before they both knew it, Blair's cell phone alarm went off.

"Crap. I have to be home in 15 minutes," groaned Blair as she started putting her dress back on.

Chuck grabbed her hand and pulled her back into him

"Don't go," he whispered as he placed gentle kisses on her neck

"I don't want to," she moaned

"Then don't," he pleaded

"You know I have to, Chuck. If I don't get back before Caroline then she'll never leave the house again," explained Blair.

"Then why don't you come back and live with us," he asked

"You know I can't, Chuck"

"Why can't you?" Chuck asked before realizing that they both already knew the answer to that

Blair sighed,

"I wish I could, Chuck."

"Well, we have to get you back home then"

Neither one of them said a word the entire ride back to Blair's. Not until Blair was about to leave did Chuck speak of their next meeting

"We'll have to make plans to do this again," smiled Chuck as he kissed her goodnight

Blair couldn't help but smile at the thought of a "next time"

For the rest of the night, Blair slept pleasantly. Replaying the night of events in her mind over and over again.

It wasn't until the next morning that Blair's bubble of happiness had popped.

"Get up!" shouted Caroline as she pulled the covers from Blair, "How dare you go out last night and think you wouldn't get caught!"

"What are you talking about, Caroline?" Blair asked

"Don't play me for stupid, Blair. I know you went out last night!"

Blair had enough. She knew she was treading on water, but at the same time, she couldn't take it anymore. After Caroline had fired most of the long time house maidens, there really was no reason for Blair to stay. The only reason she did was because she had nowhere else to go. She couldn't stay at the palace with Louis. She had no friends. Being home schooled secured that part of her life. So, that's why she had stayed. But now she had had it. She couldn't take it any longer. Even if that meant she had to be homeless. It was better than living here with Caroline.

"So what if I did?" Blair stammered, "I've been living on house arrest for a week. Don't I deserve to go out?"

"You don't deserve anything! Not after everything I've given you!"

"I never asked for anything from you, Caroline. Ever since my father died, you've made all the decisions for me. And I'm sick and tired of it!"

"If you're so tired of it, then why are you still here? Why don't you just leave?"

"Maybe I will!" shouted Blair in frustration

"Huh?" chuckled Caroline, "And where will you go? You know the Prince doesn't want to see you. Haven't you heard the news? He's already engaged. The date is already set for early next year."

"Louis is not the only person I know from the palace," stated Blair. Trying her best to hide the the pain of Louis finding someone else so soon after their break up.

"You can't possible be speaking of that annoying one, Charles is it? He's the boy you went out with last night wasn't he? Well, I happened to follow him after he dropped you off last night and I hate to be the one to tell you this, Blair. But he is no saint. After he kissed you goodnight, he stopped by some woman's home. Looks like your lack of experience didn't satisfy him enough."

"You're lying!" Blair stammered, refusing to believe that Chuck would do that to her

"Fine. I don't expect you to believe me, but know this: This hasn't been the first time Charles had done this. It turns out, he's quite the ladies man. So, the next time you're with him, remember that you may not be the only one with him that night."

"You're right. I don't believe you. So go feed your lies to someone else because they don't work on me," stated Blair, fighting back the tears

"Why don't you ask him, Blair? I doubt he'll tell you the truth, but you must wonder where he spends most of his time."

"I do know where he spends most of his time. And it's not with other girls," Blair defended

"What makes you so sure?"

"I don't have to explain this to you, Caroline. It's none of your business!"

"Fine. Do what you want, Blair. But I want you out of this house by tonight."

And with that Caroline left Blair to pack up her things.


	8. The Story of Snow White

**A.N. thanks again for the replies. I know I promised another update this past week and never did but I'll try and get another one up sometime this week. I haven't hit writers block with this story yet so I'm trying to write as many chapters as I can before I do. LOL Anyway, keep the reviews coming because I love to know what you all think. And thanks again for the well wishes for my dog. Unfortunately she may be gone very soon. The cancer is spreading rapidly and its only a matter of days now. :(**

_Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?. _

_Each time this question was asked, the mirror would give the same answer, "Thou, O Queen, art the fairest of all." This pleased the queen greatly as she knew that her magical mirror could speak nothing but the truth._

_One morning when the queen asked, "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" she was shocked when it answered:_

_ You, my queen, are fair; it is true._  
><em> But Snow White is even fairer than you.<em>

_The Queen flew into a jealous rage and ordered her huntsman to take Snow White into the woods to be killed. She demanded that the huntsman return with Snow White's heart as proof. _

_The poor huntsman took Snow White into the forest, but found himself unable to kill the girl. Instead, he let her go, and brought the queen the heart of a wild boar._

_Snow White was now all alone in the great forest, and she did not know what to do. The trees seemed to whisper to each other, scaring Snow White who began to run. She ran over sharp stones and through thorns. She ran as far as her feet could carry her, and just as evening was about to fall she saw a little house and went inside in order to rest._

_Inside the house everything was small but tidy. There was a little table with a tidy, white tablecloth and seven little plates. Against the wall there were seven little beds, all in a row and covered with quilts._

_Because she was so hungry Snow White ate a few vegetables and a little bread from each little plate and from each cup she drank a bit of milk. Afterward, because she was so tired, she lay down on one of the little beds and fell fast asleep._

"Hello," answered Chuck on the first ring.

Blair sat in tears at the curb of her childhood home. That was now officially overrun by Caroline. As she sat there, the phone to her ear, Blair couldn't form words.

"Blair?" asked Chuck, now concerned

"Caroline kicked me out," blurted Blair as fast as she could

"What? Blair, where are you?"

"I never did anything to her, Chuck. I did everything that she told me, but now it's like it didn't matter. Everything that my father wanted for me is just gone. Just like that," cried Blair

"Blair, listen to me. I'm going to come and get you. I'm on my way, OK?"

"OK," whispered Blair as she hung up her phone and began waiting for her dark prince to come rescue her.

Ten minutes later, Chuck's limo approached the curb where Blair was now standing. Getting inside the limo, Blair hesitated at first. Remembering what Caroline had told her about Chuck and his extracurricular activities with other woman. But then when she saw his concerned face, she instantly regretted ever considering the thoughts that Caroline had told her.

"Are you OK, Blair?" he asked, giving her a graceful kiss on the cheek.

"I'm fine," Blair smiled her best

"Well, I talked to Louis and he agreed that you should live with us," spoke Chuck

"I still don't think that's a good idea," stated Blair

"We're not just going to let you live out on the street, Blair."

"Why not? It's got to be better than my other options," she admitted

"Blair, I promise you everything is going to be OK. You've seen how huge the palace is. You may never even cross paths with Louis or Jenny," explained Chuck

_Jenny _Blair flinched at the name. So that's what her name is, Blair thought.

"What about Louis' parents? Louis' mother basically called me a whore and threatened to destroy me if she ever sees me again," Blair warned

"Louis and I forgot to consider her and her issue with you," admitted Chuck as he thought about a solution.

"See? Living on the street isn't such a bad option," admitted Blair

"Maybe so, but then there is the cabin?" smirked Chuck at his resolution

"The cabin?"

"The old family cabin in the woods about an hour from here. They haven't been there in years. It's perfect," explained Chuck with a smile

"I don't know about that, Chuck."

"Blair, please. I promise you no one will know nor will they find out. It's the perfect solution."

Blair sighed

"Fine. I guess you're right."

"Great. I'll have Arthur drop us off there right now."

The hour long ride was not as long as Blair had anticipated. With Chuck by her side, time seemed to fly by.

"I missed you that night, Blair," groaned Chuck as he placed gentle kisses on her neck

"Really?" smiled Blair, grinning with pleasure at his every touch.

"Really," stated Chuck as he stopped kissing her and looked straight into her eyes.

Blair blushed at his words

"I thought it probably did mean that much to you as it did to me," Blair admitted

"Why would you think that?"

"My lack of experience," she stated embarrassed

"Blair, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. To be honest, out of all the girls I've been with, none were as memorable as you. You want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I've never fallen for any of them like I'm falling for you," he admitted shyly

Blair looked into his eyes and could feel the honesty penetrating from his every word.

"I said it. I'm falling for you, Blair," he repeated

Blair couldn't help but smile. Realizing that just maybe, she could be with him. She couldn't resist. She kissed him passionately as they went for another round.

Once they arrived at the cabin, Blair was amazed by what she saw.

"Wow. This is a cabin?" she asked as she stared at the two story wood building.

"They are the Royal family," admitted Chuck as Blair nodded in that was explanation enough

Once inside, Blair chose one of the many bedrooms in the second story. After getting settled, she headed downstairs to find Chuck waiting for her.

"I thought you left already," she admitted

"Without saying goodbye? Of course not. And actually I'm not leaving. I'm going to stay with you here, if you don't mind," he stated

"What?" Blair asked with a smile, hoping she heard right

"I thought about how wrong it would be of me if I just left you here all alone."

Blair thought about the idea and realized how scary that would have been to be left all alone in a cabin in the middle of the woods.

"Thanks for the consideration. But what are you going to tell everyone else?"

"Don't worry about everyone else. I'm gone all the time. No one ever bothers to look for me. And if they do need me, they have my number," he explained

Reason enough, Blair nodded and went over to place a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"So, we're alone in a two story cabin. How will we ever pass the time?" she teased

"I can think of a few ways," they both laughed as they raced upstairs to her bedroom

The next morning, Blair awoke to a letter on the pillow beside her

_Had to leave for a bit. Will be back soon. _

_-Chuck_

Saddened by the fact that Chuck up and left after their second time together, Blair went straight to the shower and got ready for the day ahead of her. By the time she finished getting dressed it was noon and still not a word from Chuck. Deciding to go out for a walk, Blair made her way down a trail. Not knowing where she would end up, Blair continued to follow the path. By the time she decided to turn around, an hour had passed. She had lost signal about halfway down the trail and hoped that by the time she got it again there would be a missed call from Chuck. But there wasn't. Getting frustrated, Blair stammered the rest of the walk back. By the time she arrived back at the cabin, there was still no sign that Chuck had arrived. Instead she was greeted by two little men.

"Excuse me, Miss. But are you currently the resident of this cabin?" they asked

"Well, it's not mine but I am living here now," admitted Blair as she looked down at them

"So, you are not the owner?" asked one rudely

"No, I am not," she admitted

"But you are living here?" the same one asked again, this time in a more angrier tone

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Jack, please. Don't be so rude," stated the other one

He gave Blair a smile, "I'm sorry, Jack is always so angry it's annoying. Don't worry. Nothing is wrong. It is just, this is the royal families cabin and they have us dwarfs looking after it routinely seeing as how they don't visit here that much anymore."

"Oh, I see," replied Blair

"So, you said you're living here. I do not recall anyone telling me of a new occupant," stated Jack, this time more friendly

"I know, it's just you see that's because they don't know," Blair admitted

"Well, I'm sorry but you are going to have to leave and we must report you," stated the other one

"Don't do that, please. I beg you."

"I'm sorry, but this is our job."

"I know, but just this once. If I leave, I will be homeless."

"Miss, that is not our problem. We apologize but we are under orders."

"Can you please just wait until Chuck arrives? Surely you know Chuck? He'll explain everything" pleaded Blair

The two dwarfs looked at each other and nodded

"Fine. We'll wait until Charles arrives."

"Thank you," smiled Blair as she kneeled down to hug the two of them, "Are you two hungry? I can fix you something to eat while we wait?"

They both smiled and were completely blown away by her urgent hospitality.

"Mm...grilled cheese sandwiches. I haven't had these in years," smiled Jack as he took a bite

"And you said you're baking a pie?" grinned the other one, who had said his name was Joe

"Pies are my specialty," smiled Blair

Suddenly all three of them turned to the door as it opened and Chuck walked in

"Chuck?" Blair smiled going over to him, she stopped once she smelled the aroma of alcohol and weed all over him. She also smelled a hint of woman's perfume.

"Blair, how are you? I'm sorry I'm so late, I had things to do," he said, almost falling over

"Let me guess, drinking beer, smoking weed, and having sex with some skank?" Blair stated, holding back the tears

"What? No! Of course not," he denied

"You really expect me to believe you were doing something else? I can smell the alcohol, the weed, and the skanks perfume."

"Blair," Chuck sighed

"Just don't, Chuck... You know, I didn't want to believe Caroline, but it turns out I should have. It turns out she was right about the one thing that I for sure thought she was wrong about," cried Blair

"It's not like that, Blair. You know I care, I care..." he stated

"You don't. You don't care...the worst part is that I believed you. I believed every word. I lost my virginity to you and-"

"What did I tell you, Blair! I warned you that you would regret it! I warned you!" shouted Chuck, sobering up quite quickly

Blair flinched at his tone but that did not prevent her from finishing what she had to say.

"Want to know what the worst part is, Chuck? It's that I _don't _regret it. And I wish I did, but I don't," she cried as she raced up the stairs and to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

It was about a half hour later when Blair awoke to a knock at her door.

"Go away, Chuck! I don't ever want to see you!" she shouted

"It's us, Blair," she heard Joe say from the other side of the door

"Come in," she said

Once inside they made there way to Blair's side.

"I'm sorry. You weren't meant to hear that," apologized Blair

"Don't apologize, Blair. What Mr. Charles did was wrong. He should not have hurt you like that," explained Joe

"I know he didn't mean to," defended Blair

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Blair. But I'm sure this is not the first time Mr. Charles has hurt you in this way. Am I right?" asked Jack

Blair didn't respond which was enough to admit that he was right

"You love him, don't you?" asked Jack

"I do."

"Does he love you?" asked Joe

"I don't know," admitted Blair

"He's downstairs right now, Blair. We can ask him to leave if you want? We may be small, but we can take him. Have you seen Jack's muscles?" stated Joe with a smile as Jack flexed

Blair chuckled

"No, it's OK. I have to face him. Thanks though," Blair said giving them both a hug

"If you change your mind, let us know," Jack told her as he flexed once more, making her smile

"I will," she said as she wiped away her tears and made her way downstairs

She found him lying on the couch, sleeping. Relieved that she would not have to face him until morning, Blair made her way back upstairs but before she could move, she heard him say

"I'm sorry."

She turned around to face him and could see that his eyes were now open

"How many times do I have to hear you say that, Chuck?" she asked

"Depends on how many more mistakes I make," he admitted

Blair sighed

"Blair, I don't mean to hurt you. I don't. It's just-"

"who you are," Blair finished for him

"I'll understand if you want nothing more to do with me. I encourage it, actually."

Blair took a deep breath before answering

"As much as you hurt me, I don't think I can ever stay away from you, Chuck. That would probably be the worst thing I could do," she admitted

"And I'm sorry for that, Blair. You deserve someone better than me. A real prince, like Louis. You should have never met me," he spoke

"No, Chuck. I'm glad I met you. Don't you see? Before I met you, I was miserable. I mean, yes when I met Louis it was like a fairytale come true. Being with him was simple, and he made me happy-" Blair explained

"Exactly, Blair. You deserve your fairytale," stated Chuck.

"Who's to say I can't have it with you?"

"Me."

Blair sighed in frustration

"Chuck, listen to me when I tell you that I don't want that fairytale ending. I thought I did, but I don't want it anymore. I want you. Our love may not ever be simple, and we may not always be happy, but that doesn't matter to me. What matters is you and the way you make me feel," Blair explained as Chuck looked into her eyes

"And how do I make you feel, Blair?"

"You make me feel alive...Since I've met you, I've done things that I would have never done before. I love the adventures and the surprises, Chuck. Why would I choose to live a life with a common story and a known ending when I can live my own that has yet to be written?"

"What if your story doesn't end happily ever after?"

"As long as I'm with you, I don't need it to," Blair smiled as she placed a kiss on his cheek

"I can't promise you that I won't hurt you anymore, Blair. I want to, but I don't think I can. I've never been in a relationship. I've never had any interest in being in one, Blair. I don't know how to do this," he admitted with a frustrated sigh

"I understand if you can't do this, Chuck. I understand if you don't want to be with me," stated Blair fighting back the tears as she was about to leave, Chuck stopped her by pulling him back to her

"I'll try, Blair. I'll try...for you," he smiled as he pulled her into his arms.

For the rest of that night, Blair slept peacefully in his arms.


	9. Falling All Around Her Fairytale

**A.N. Hey everyone! So sorry for not updating last week. I had to say goodbye to one of my dogs last week and so it's been a little hard for me to find time to update and get inspired to write. I did start on the next chapter today but unfortunately my computer turned off unexpectedly before I was able to save it so now I have to rewrite it. I'll try and get it done in time to update again sometime this week. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

_I haven't been quite the same _

_So sure the story of my life would never change._

_But in a bright-eyed way, she rinsed out the soap in my eyes,_

_And wrote a song that I'm about to sing._

_She's a magnetic girl_

_That I hardly even know._

_So this is not another love song._

_Just a list of things that I should know,_

_And everyone should know that:_

_1. You got to take it kind of slowly_

_2. You got to hurry up and make your move_

_3. You got to tell her how you're feeling_

_4. You got to be the perfect gentleman_

_-Blue October_

The next morning, Blair woke up surprised to find herself still wrapped in Chuck's arm. Grinning from ear to ear, Blair snuggled into him as she saw his eyes open.

"Hi," he smiled

"Hi," she smiled back as they shared a small kiss

"I have to say, I was surprised to see you still here," Blair admitted

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I kind of just got scared."

"Scared?"

"Like I told you, Blair. I've never been in a serious relationship before. Seeing you lying next to me yesterday morning, as much as I wanted to stay beside you until you woke up, I just couldn't," Chuck admitted

Blair nodded in understandment

"It's OK, Chuck. I understand that this is all new to you. It's new to me to, but we can make it work," she smiled

He nodded, " So, what did you want to today?" he asked, moving on

"You're staying here with me today?" Blair asked with a huge smile

"Of course. There's nowhere else I'd rather be," he told her as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

After getting dressed, Blair headed downstairs to find Chuck eating some of her pie.

"Jack and Joe were right. This pie is amazing," he said, taking another bite

"Thanks. Dorota gave my mother the recipe one year for christmas and then she sort of tweaked it to add to its already delicious taste," explained Blair, trying her best to hide the fact that she missed her mother.

But of course, Chuck knew her too well.

"You miss her, don't you?" he asked

"My mother? Of course," she said

"I know we've never talked about her, but if you ever want to, I'm here, Blair," Chuck gave her a comforting look

"I know," she smiled at him

"So, what about Dorota? Have you heard from her?" he asked, changing the subject which she was thankful for.

She did want to talk about her with Chuck, but another day. Not today.

"I tried calling her and Vanya but I keep getting voicemail. I am worried about them though. They've always been there for me and I'd hate to see them living out on the street. I mean, Caroline has always paid them good money but with their daughter and the rent. It's only a matter of time before their money runs out," explained Blair

"Well, I'm sure you'll hear from them soon. And if they need anything, I'll be happy to help," said Chuck

"Thank you, Chuck," Blair said gratefully, "So, where are you taking me today?"

"Now, like I said before, it's a surprise," smirked Chuck as he took another bite of her homemade pie.

After twenty minutes of walking, Blair finally grew tired and wanted to know what her surprise was.

"Are we there yet?" she asked as she put her hands to the back of her head wanting to untie the blindfold that Chuck had gently placed on her a few minutes before. But before she could, Chuck's hands were there to stop her

"Not yet. Just a few more feet," he promised as he led her down what felt like a dirt road

Once he stopped, she felt his hands untie her blindfold and before she knew it she was standing on a cliff overseeing a beautiful river. It was the most beautiful sight Blair had ever seen.

"Chuck..." she said, speechless

"I found this place a few years back. No one else knows about it," he explained

"This place is beautiful," she said

"You should see when the sun sets, it's beyond beautiful," he said sitting on the edge of the cliff, "Come, sit down."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Blair said a bit nervous

"Afraid of heights, Snow White?" he chuckled

Blair smiled as she took up the courage and took a seat next to him. Feet dangling above the 50 foot cliff.

Minutes passed and they both took in the silence and the nature. The sound of birds chirping and the water flowing. The sound was peaceful.

"Can I ask you something, Chuck?" Blair asked

"Sure," he replied

"Where's your family?" she asked hoping she wouldn't offend him or make him mad

He didn't say anything at first, but then he spoke

"My parents and I had a fall out a few years back. They never approved of my actions. I was too much of a wild child for them I guess you can say. Luckily, Louis and I basically grew up together and he was nice enough to offer me to stay with him. Another one of Louis' many generosities," explained Chuck

"I'm sorry, Chuck," was all she could say as she put her hands over his and rested her head on his shoulder

"Not all of us can grow up to be what our parents want us to be," he admitted

"No, I guess we can't," she agreed

An hour later, they headed back to the cabin. Meeting Jack and Joe on their way.

"Hey, guys," greeted Blair with a smile

"Hi, Blair," smiled Joe as he ran over to her

"Are you guys hungry?" she asked

They nodded with embarassment at the fact that they were indeed starving.

"Come inside, I'll fix us up something," she said as they made their way inside

"So, I assume you two are going to be coming here often then?" asked Chuck with a smile as they all sat on the kitchen counter, watching as Blair got out ingredients for homemade pizza.

"Will that be a problem?" asked Jack

"Of course it won't," answered Chuck as he went over to Blair, placing his arms around her waist, "How can I blame you two for wanting some of Blair's delicious food" he smirked

Blair smiled as she continued to shred the mozarella cheese onto the small pizza crusts

"I'm glad to know that you all are keeping me around only for my cooking," she laughed

"Not at all, Blair. Agreed that we love your food, but if we had to choose, it would be you," smiled Joe.

"Aww, thank you," she said, pulling away from Chuck to hug Joe

"Oh, now I see how it is," laughed Chuck

"What about me?" asked Jack as Blair went over to hug him

"On second thought, I don't know how often I'd like you guys staying here," teased Chuck

Blair turned back to him

"Jealous are we?" she teased back

"Just a little," he laughed

"Hey!" shouted Jack and Joe in unison

"Oh, right. I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean it like that," explained Chuck

"We know," laughed Joe

"We like to tease too," smirked Jack.

They all laughed but were shortly interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" asked Jack and Joe in unison

Blair gave Chuck a concerned look

"It'll be OK," he assured her as he made his way to the door

Opening it, Blair let out a sigh of relief to see it was only Louis, but then her face fell when she saw some blond standing beside him. Jenny.

"Louis, Jenny, what are you two doing here?" asked Chuck

"It's been years since I've been here, plus I did hear a girl named Blair Waldorf is crashing here," he smiled

Seeing him smile made Blair's heart warm. She felt maybe, just maybe they could be friends. So, Blair slowly made her way beside Chuck.

"Hi," she said and was shocked when Louis reached in for a hug

"I've missed you," he admitted as he pulled away, introducing Jenny, "And this is Jenny. My fiance."

Blair tried her best to smile as she held out her hand

"Hi, nice to meet you Jenny," she said as Jenny shook her hand and greeted her with a smile

"So, how do you like it here, Blair?" asked Louis

"Considering the size of this place, it's not so bad," she responded

"Yeah. The family loves to overexagerate. Just part of being royal I guess," he admitted

"How long have you been staying here?" asked Jenny, trying to make conversation

"Only a few days," Blair responded

"Blair was just making us some pizza. Shall we continue on to the kitchen?" stated Chuck

"Of course," Louis responded as the four of them made their way to the kitchen

"Jack and Joe. My two favorite guardians. How are you?" asked Louis with a smile once he saw them

"Prince Louis," they said in unison as they bowed to him

"We are fine, your Majesty. Just about to enjoy some more delicious cooking from Blair," replied Joe.

"I see. I'm surprised there is still lots of food here," admitted Louis as he looked at the open cupboards stocked with food.

"Well, we may have been living here for a bit before Blair moved in, Sir," admitted Jack

"Is that so?" Louis asked curiously

"Well, can you really blame us? I mean, yes, we have our own home, but why waste such a wonderful, grandeous cabin? Especially when we are expected to be on guard?" explained Joe

Chuck and Louis both chuckled at their sudden urge to explain their reasoning

"It's fine, Jack and Joe. We understand. In fact, I don't think we've ever thanked you two for keeping this place safe for us. So, thank you," thanked Louis as he shook both their hands

Blair smiled as she continued to grate the cheese onto the pizza. She glanced at Jenny and couldn't help but feel tension by her presence. There was something off by the way Jenny looked at her. Not only was it a look of envy, but a look of revenge and frustration.

"Louis, can I speak with you a moment?" Jenny asked, annoyed

"Yeah," he replied and to us he said, "We'll be just a minute"

They both exited the kitchen

"She seems nice," Jack was the first to speak

Blair didn't say anything as she put one pizza in the oven.

"Hey, are you OK?" asked Chuck in a low voice so Jack and Joe wouldn't hear

They were busy having their own conversation

"I'm fine. It's just...I can't help but get the feeling that Jenny doesn't like me," Blair admitted

"What? Don't be ridiculous. How can someone not like you?" smiled Chuck as he placed a soft kiss on her neck that made Blair's knees go weak

"You'll be suprised," she admitted

After the pizza was ready, they all sat around the kitchen counter, devouring the food and talking.

A short while after, Louis asked to talk to Blair.

"Would you like to take a walk?" he asked

"Yeah, a walk would be nice," she agreed.

Once outside, Louis was the first to speak

"I hope this isn't awkward for you. After all that went down with us, I just want to be friends. I hope we can still have that?"

Blair smiled,

"Of course we can. In fact, I want that too. More than anything."

"So, how are you? Aside from everything that happened with Caroline, how are you doing?"

"It's been hard, but Chuck has been good company."

"I'm glad. But if he ever gets out of hand let me know, OK?" he was serious then

She nodded

"So, Jenny. She seems..." Blair tried to find the right word without sounding jealous, "nice."

Louis chuckled

"You don't like her, do you? You can be honest"

"I don't know her, but I do know that she doesn't like me"

"That's because she only knows you as the girl who broke my heart," he admitted

"I'm sorry about that," Blair gave a weak smile

"The heart wants what it wants," he admitted

"Your heart still lies with Serena, doesn't it?" Blair knew it was true.

As a friend, she wanted to hear it from him. Because he needed to admit it.

"I've tried so hard to forget her, but that's proven so much more difficult. It's frustrating in a way because I know I'll never see her again," he explained

Blair grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"You don't know that. I'm sure Serena still loves you. You want to know how I know?"

He nodded as she finished, "Because I love you. I'll always love you. You're not someone who is easy to forget."

He smiled,

"Thank you, Blair."

"That's what friends are for," she returned a smile

Back inside the house after everyone else had left, Blair found Chuck in her bedroom.

"Finally, we're alone," he smirked as she made her way to the bed where he was sitting

Placing soft kisses on his lips, Blair slowly undressed

"You are so beautiful," he said as he placed small kisses on her neck

"Chuck," Blair moaned in pleasure at his every kiss

Before they could get any further, there was the sound of the doorbell ringing

They both sighed

"I'll get it," said a frustrated Chuck as he put his shirt back on and made an attempt to fix his hair

A few minutes had passed and Blair worried what was taking Chuck so long as well who had been at the door.

"Chuck?" she asked as she headed down the stairs, "Who was at the door?"

She stopped shortly after finding him standing in front of a gorgeous blond who was wearing a black overcoat with knee high black boots. There was something about her that Blair recognized. And then it hit her.

"Blair, this is-" Chuck introduced

"Serena," Blair finished


	10. Tell Me How This Fairytale Begins

**A.N. Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy these past few weeks. **

_I wanna know that_  
><em> Feelin' that's from way back <em>  
><em> A time when it was true that<em>  
><em> Love was sweet and innocent<em>  
><em> When you and I could still be friends<em>  
><em> Make all the wrong be right again<em>  
><em> Where true love never has to end<em>

_ Tell me how I love you wins_  
><em> Or how a broken heart can mend<em>  
><em> Just tell me this is not the end<em>  
><em> Please tell me now<em>  
><em> How the fairy tale begins<em>  
><em> Or how it was supposed to end<em>  
><em> Please tell me that part again<em>

_-Toni Braxton  
><em>

"Hello," greeted Serena as she began to take off her overcoat

"Serena, what are you doing here?" asked Chuck as Blair just stood there in shock

"Well, I thought it was time to come home," she stated

"Is that really it or did you find out that Louis is already engaged to be married?" Chuck had to ask

Serena didn't answer, instead she turned her attention to Blair

"Hi, Blair is it? I'm Serena Vanderwoodsen, which I guess you already know," she smiled as she held out her hand

"Hello, Serena," she greeted back shaking her hand

"How did you know I was here?" questioned Chuck

"I didn't. This place was on the way and I figured I'd give it a chance so I can lay low for awhile. So, can I stay?" she pleaded

Chuck looked from Serena to Blair. Blair only shrugged her shoulders.

"For how long?"

"A day or two? Just until I have time to figure out what I'm going to do. I promise I won't be a burden."

"I'll give you two days and that's it, Serena. Let me be clear, if this were anyone else I'd say no, but since it's you as much as I hate it, I can't say no," admitted Chuck

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you, Chuck," Serena smiled as she gave Chuck a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Once back in her bedroom, Chuck and Blair lay together on Blair's bed.

"So, that's Serena," stated Blair

"Indeed it is."

"Did you have any idea she was coming back?"

"I figured she would eventually, but not so soon. I guess with the engagement and everything she really had no choice."

"Do you think Louis will take her back?"

"I've known Louis for a very long time and so has Serena. And if there's anything we both know about him it's that he won't forgive her so easily."

That night, Blair woke up to the sound of someone in the kitchen. Trying her best not to wake up Chuck, Blair slowly got up from her bed and headed downstairs.

Making her way to the kitchen, Blair was surprised to find Serena eating some of the left over pie she had made.

"This pie is delicious. Did you make it?" Serena asked once she spotted Blair

"Yeah, I did actually," replied Blair.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Serena realized

"No. I just couldn't sleep," Blair admitted

"Good. I tend to make too much noise sometimes without wanting to."

"It's OK."

Silence passed between them until Serena spoke

"I know we just met, but can I ask you something?"

"I guess."

"Do you think Louis is happy?"

Blair didn't know how to respond but she could tell how desperate Serena wanted the truth

"I can't speak for Louis, but from what I've seen I'd say he's content with his life. Not happy, but content. There's a part of him that's missing because he's missed you so much. He's told me this countless times. You were the love of his life," Blair explained

Serena had tears in her eyes,

"I blew it by leaving. I didn't want to. I didn't but I just couldn't stay," she cried

"It's OK, Serena," Blair comforted

"And now he's going to marry that stupid skanky whatsherface because I couldn't tough it out."

"Hey, you don't know that? You came back and because of that he may change his mind about getting married."

"I should have never left, Blair. I would have never been in this situation if I hadn't"

"Can I ask you something, Serena?" Blair asked and Serena nodded, "Why did you leave?"

"It may sound stupid but I just didn't want the royal treatment. I didn't want the paparazzi or the fame, the money. I didn't want any of that. I just wanted to be with Louis. I didn't want to be labeled as Prince Louis' girlfriend or the future princess. I just wanted a life with Louis like any other normal girl in love," Serena explained as she wiped away her tears

"I guess I never really even considered how hard a princess' life can be," Blair admitted

"The moment I decided to leave Louis was so difficult. I didn't know if I could go through with it. I loved him so much. I still do. What am I going to do, Blair?"

Blair didn't know what to say. She wished she could promise her that everything was going to be fine, but Blair knew that would be a lie.

"I don't know, Serena. I honestly don't know."

Serena only looked at her and nodded.

Later that morning, Blair found Serena already up and making breakfast.

"Did you go to sleep at all last night?" Blair asked

"Nope. Pancakes?" she offered with a smile

"Why not?" Blair smiled as Serena placed a plate of golden brown pancakes in front of her

Shortly after, Chuck entered the kitchen

"Morning," Blair greeted him with a kiss

"Morning," he greeted, disappointed that he couldn't engage in a longer kiss with her

"So, Chuck with a girlfriend. That's certainly not the Chuck I remember," Serena smirked

"Well, you've been gone a long time. A lot has changed since then," explained Chuck

"Apparently"

There was silence for a minute until Chuck finally spoke again

"So, do you know what you're going to do?"

Serena looked away from and shook her head

"Serena," Chuck sighed

"I know that I have to see him, OK Chuck. I know that, it's just...I'm afraid. OK? I'm afraid that he won't want to see me," explained Serena trying her best to hold back her tears

Chuck looked at Serena with an apologetic look, not knowing how to react. He looked toward Blair, hoping she could help in this situation. She was glad to. Placing a hand over Serena's shoulder, Blair did her best to comfort her.

"It's going to be hard, Serena. There's no doubt about that. You just have to remember that anything can happen. Give him the benefit of the doubt"

Serena only nodded, agreeing with her

"You know, you two are lucky. Don't screw it up, Chuck," she warned with a smile

Blair was the only one to chuckle as Serena and Chuck shared a moment of seriousness. Then they both looked away as if it was nothing.

"Anyway, what do you two have planned for today?" Serena changed the subject

"I don't know, I don't think we had anything did we?" asked Blair

Chuck only smirked but his smirk quickly went away once there was a knock at the door and Louis voice was heard from the front entrance

"Hello? Chuck? Blair?" he called out

"What is he doing here?" asked Serena nervously

Neither Chuck or Blair answered

"Chuck, did you call him?" Serena accused

Blair was as confused as Serena when Chuck nodded

"Chuck?" Blair wanted an explanation

"I called him because he has a right to know that you're here."

"I'm not ready to see him, Chuck."

"Knowing you, Serena. You'll never be ready to see him"

"Chuck? Blair? Anyone here?" continued Louis as he entered the kitchen and stared right at Serena

No one said anything for a moment. Before anyone could, Louis walked out of the kitchen. Chuck quickly followed

"Louis, wait!" he called after him

"Why didn't you tell me she was here?" he exclaimed

"If I did, would you have come?"

Louis looked away

"You've been wanting her to come back and now she's here. I think you owe it to yourself to hear her out. You need this, Louis," pleaded Chuck

"It's not as simple as that, Chuck. But of course, I don't expect you to understand. You've never been in a relationship long enough to know what it's like."

Chuck didn't know what to say. Louis spoke nothing but the truth.

"I never want to see her. If you care enough about me, you'll make her leave," Louis stated as he exited the cabin, slamming the door on his way out

Chuck sighed and headed upstairs. While in the kitchen, Serena cried her eyes out while Blair did her best to comfort her.

"He just needs time," Blair stated

"I don't have time, Blair. He's getting married, remember?"

Later that night, Blair was surprised to find a gift wrapped box on her bed. Opening it up, she found a beautiful black slim dress.

"I hope you wear that tonight," stated Chuck as he entered the bedroom

"Tonight?" Blair asked curiously

"I was hoping you'd want to go to Victrola"

"Victrola, really? We can go?" Blair said excitedly

"Why not?" Chuck smiled

"I'll get ready."

Once at Victrola, Blair was excited to see that it was one of those rare nights where the club was no where near full. Taking a seat at one of the empty tables, Blair was surprised to see that Chuck hadn't taken the seat next to her. Noticing her confusion, Chuck explained

"I have to go take care of something. I'll be back."

Nodding in understanding, Blair instantly regretted not asking to tag along with him. Instead, she sat alone taking small sips of her water. Only a few minutes had passed when she noticed a brown eyed, black haired man staring at her with a smirk on his face. Blair looked away, annoyed.

"Excuse me. I couldn't help but notice how a beautiful woman like yourself could be sitting here all by herself?" she heard a voice say from behind her

Before she knew it, the man who was staring at her previously was standing before her about to take the empty seat next to her.

"Who says I'm by myself?" she stated

"Babe, it's OK to be single. Not everyone has to be in a relationship," he smirked

"I'm not your babe," Blair replied, annoyed

"Not yet," he grinned

Blair looked away and toward the door that she had seen Chuck enter, hoping he would be back soon

"You know, if I were your boyfriend I wouldn't leave you all by yourself," he continued, "I'd be afraid of someone trying to steal you away from me."

Blair turned to face him and his cocky smirk

"Like you're trying to do right now?"

"I'm not trying to steal you away. I already have you," he chuckled

"You're very confident in yourself aren't you?" Blair implied

"Why shouldn't I be? I have everything that any woman can want in a man," he smirked

Blair couldn't help but laugh

"You find that hard to believe?" he questioned

"No man is perfect."

"You see, I find that to not be entirely true. Granted no one is perfect, including myself. What matters is if he's perfect for you."

Blair was surprised to find herself agreeing with his statement

"So, is he?" he asked curiously

It didn't take Blair long to realize that Chuck indeed was perfect for her

"He is," she answered with a smile

He only nodded,

"I see. May I ask who the lucky guy is that currently owns your heart?"

"Chuck," she answered

"Chuck? Really?" he laughed

"Do you know him?" Blair asked curiously

"I do. And I'm sorry to say this, but Chuck is far from perfect. I don't see how anyone can find him to be."

"Listen, I didn't invite you over to insult me or Chuck. In fact, I didn't invite you over here at all so why don't you just leave," Blair said angrily

"I apologize. It's just, you can do so much better. Anyone deserves someone more than Chuck."

"You don't know him like I do," Blair stated

"Maybe you don't know him like I do. Chuck has a reputation of fooling people. He can be a great actor. He can put on quite an act."

"He's not like that with me," Blair argued

"Call me when you decide that I'm the one for you and not Chuck," he said, handing her a card with his name and number

"Gaston? I should have known," Blair chuckled in spite of herself

"You laugh now, but soon enough you'll be whimpering my name in pleasure," he smirked

Blair scoffed

"In your dreams" she whispered as he left her table

Minutes later, Chuck made his way back to Blair.

"Hey, sorry I took so long. I got held up," he apologized as he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"That's OK."

Getting a glance at Gaston's card, Chuck reached over and grabbed it gently from Blair's hand

"I see you met Gaston," he said, his lips forming a thin line

"Unfortunately, I did," Blair admitted

"What did he tell you?" Chuck asked

Blair could sense the tension and anticipation from Chuck

"Nothing," she lied

"Blair, I know Gaston. He's not one to keep his mouth shut."

Blair sighed

"He just told me to call him when I get tired of you," Blair admitted, grabbing back the card and tearing it up, "But even if something were to come between us he'd be the last person I'd call"

Blair gave Chuck a reassuring smile, hoping he would drop the Gaston talk. But he didn't.

"Gaston has a way of getting what he wants. No matter how annoying and full of himself he is."

"Well, he won't ever have me. You will," Blair reassured him.

"Blair, will you promise me something?" he looked into her eyes with seriousness

"Anything," Blair assured him, staring back into his eyes

"Promise me that if I do anything to hurt you. Anything at all that you'll move on and forget about me?"

Blair didn't know what to say. She knew with all her heart that she could never forget him. She wouldn't want to no matter how much pain he caused her. She would always love him.

"I'll try," Blair admitted

Chuck only nodded

They spent the rest of the night watching the dancers take the stage. Barely speaking a word to each other.


	11. No longer living life in paradise

**A.N. So the drama is starting to unfold. I wasn't sure if I wanted to start heading this way, but I think this is the best time to start unraveling the truth behind Chuck. So far this story has been focusing on Blair and her background but as you will start to see within these next few chapters especially the one after this one I will be focusing more on Chuck and his story. Chuck has a dark side that will be explored and I hope you all enjoy the rest of this story. Just because its supposed to be a fairytale doesnt mean there won't be obstacles along the way for these two. **

_I can remember stories, those things my mother said_

_She told me fairy tales, before I went to bed_

_She spoke of happy endings, then tucked me in real tight_

_She turned my night light on, and kissed my face good night_

_My mind would fill with visions, of perfect paradise_

_She told me everything, she said he'd be so nice_

_He'd ride up on his horse and, take me away one night_

_I'd be so happy with him, we'd ride clean out of sight_

_She never said that we would, curse, cry and scream and lie_

_She never said that maybe, someday he'd say goodbye_

_The story ends, as stories do_

_Reality steps into view_

_No longer living life in paradise-or fairy tales_

_-Anita Baker "Fairytales"_

The following morning, Blair woke up alone. Not bothering to see where Chuck may have gone, Blair headed downstairs to the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Morning," Serena greeted

"Morning," Blair tried her best to put on a smile as she opened up the cupboard and grabbed a glass.

"Rough night?" Serena asked pouring herself some cereal

"You can say that."

"Want to talk about it?"

"It's just Chuck, you know? He's so distant sometimes. I can't stand it when he's like this," Blair sighed

"It's funny what polar opposites Louis and Chuck are, huh?" Serena chuckled

"They sure are," Blair agreed

"Don't take it too personal, though Blair. In my opinion, the reason Chuck can be so distant isn't because he doesn't want to be with you. It's because he's afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid of losing you," serena answered, "Trust me, I've seen him first hand when it comes to relationships. And he's never actually fallen for any of the women he's been with. And believe me, there have been many. If he's being distant, it's because he's falling for you. I mean, really falling for you that he believes he'll only screw it up."

Blair knew that Serena had a point. She just didn't know what she could do to convince Chuck that she was always going to be there for him-no matter what.

"Do you know where he is now?" Blair asked, hopefully.

"About an hour after you two got back I heard him leave again so my best guess would be the he went back to Victrola," Serena answered

"Thank you. I'll see you later then," waved Blair as she headed outside

Realizing she had no where of getting there, she found Jack and Joe arguing about who was taller than the other.

"Miss Blair, how are you?" Joe asked once he caught sight of her

"I've been better. I actually have a favor to ask?"

"Anything for you," smirked Jack

Blair smiled at his pleading eyes

"I need a ride."

Once at Victrola, Blair couldn't decide whether she wanted to confront Chuck or not. She had been debating whether or not she should the whole car ride there. She thought about all the different scenarios that could come about and wasn't sure if she wanted to add more tension between the two of them. It was bad enough last night, and she wouldn't know what to do if it got more out of hand. But before she could think about it any longer, she was startled to hear Gaston's voice from behind her.

"Surprised to see you here so early, babe," he chuckled

"I'm not your babe," Blair sighed

"Oh that's right. You're still doing it with Chuck. How is that going by the way?"

"My relationship with Chuck is none of your business."

"Right. You might want to tell Rebecca that. She looked pretty cozy with him early this morning."

Blair had had enough. Rather than saying anything else to Gaston, she stormed right inside Victrola and searched for Chuck. Finally spotting him sitting between two of the dancers who she had recognized from all the nights she had been here, Blair didn't know what to say. She just watched as he made out with the two of them right in front of her.

"Chuck..." she managed to say as the tears where welling up inside of her.

She didn't know what to do or what else to say. She was so angry, but at the same time, she felt her heart breaking into a million pieces.

Finally noticing her presence, Chuck stopped what he was doing and stared right back at her. His face showed no expression. It was as if he could care less.

"What are you doing here, Blair?" he said, coldly

"I was looking for you," Blair stammered once she found her courage to speak

"Well, now you found me."

"Why are you doing this, Chuck?" Blair needed an answer but when he gave none, she continued, "Why are you doing this to me? Don't you love me?"

Chuck couldn't meet her eyes. Instead he asked for the two dancers to leave and finally found the strength to give her an answer.

"Answer me, Chuck!"

"I do, OK! Is that what you need to hear from me?"

Blair was stunned. She had her answer, yet she didn't know why she still felt so broken.

"Then why do this to me?"

"Because I'm afraid, Blair. I'm afraid I'll push you away and hurt you. That scares me more than anything else in the world."

"And this is your solution?"

Chuck sighed,

"I didn't know what else to do, Blair. I knew you were already upset with me after last night so I just came back here. I had a little too much to drink. I'm sorry."

Blair took a seat next to him and gracefully touched his cheek with her hand and placed a kiss on his lips

"You don't have to be afraid of losing me. Don't you understand, Chuck? I love everything about you. Not just the good in you, but the bad and everything else in between. I love _you_," she promised

"There's a lot more bad than good in me, Blair. Once you figure that out, will you still want to be with me?"

Chuck stared into her eyes, Blair could see the worry in his eyes. The fear of losing her if she ever found out his darkest secrets. It terrified her.

"I'll never leave you," Blair promised, but at the same time, she wasn't sure if she could keep that promise.

Once they arrived back at the cabin, they were shocked to find Caroline standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here, Caroline?" Blair nearly shouted

"I should ask you the same thing," she stated

"You kicked me out, remember?"

"You interpreted that the wrong way, Blair."

"Are you telling me that you didn't?"

"I told you a lot of things, obviously you only listened to what you wanted to," Caroline gave the coldest look to Chuck

"How did you know she was here?" Chuck finally spoke

"That doesn't matter. I'm here to take Blair home."

"I'm not going with you, Caroline."

"Blair, stop being ridiculous. It makes no sense for you to stay here," Caroline stated

"And what? It makes more sense for her to live with you? The woman who despises her? Who treats her like shit?" argued Chuck

Caroline looked right into his eyes

"I may say and do a lot of things when it comes to Blair. But I don't lie to her. Or make her see me as someone that I'm not," she scolded

Chuck looked away from her. Knowing that comment was meant for him. It was a cheap shot, but she got him.

"That's not true, Caroline. Chuck isn't like that. I know him more than you think I do."

"Oh, really? Has Chuck finally been honest with you...about everything?"

Blair nodded but when she turned to face Chuck she saw the truth written all over it. There was more that he was hiding that Caroline knew about.

"What is she talking about, Chuck?"

"The list is quite long, Blair," replied Caroline

"What is she talking about?" Blair ignored Caroline as she looked to Chuck for an answer

"I told you there was more bad in me than good Blair. You promised you would never leave once you found out," answered Chuck as he looked at Blair with pleading eyes

"How can I decide anything when you haven't told me anything?" Blair cried

"You want the truth, Blair?"

She nodded

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry, Blair. I just can't."

"Why not?"

"If I tell you all the things that I've done, you'll wish you never met me. You never should have."

"Let's not do this again, Chuck. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," explained Blair

"Blair, we have to go," Caroline chimed in

"If you want to leave Caroline then go. I'm not going with you."

"Obviously he is hiding things from you. He can't be trusted, Blair."

"Neither are you. Now lea-"

"She's right," interrupted Chuck

Blair's eyes grew wide, her jaw dropped as she faced Chuck

"I'm dangerous, Blair. You may not think so but I am. You should leave with Caroline," Chuck stated

"No, I'm staying here. With you," Blair pleaded as tears welled up in her eyes

Chuck sighed

"Blair. There are things about me, things that I've done that I can't take back. I wish that I could, but I can't-"

"Then tell me, Chuck! Be honest with me and we can be together!" Blair cried

"When you're with me, Blair. I feel like a whole new person. You don't know all the bad stuff that I've done and I feel like I can start over when I'm around you. Like I'm free from that burden of who I used to be. Do you know how hard it is convincing people that I've really changed? No one believes that I'm capable of that. With you I don't have to be. If I tell you what I've done, you'll look at me the same way everyone else does. And I don't want that. I want you to remember this version of me. Not of the beast inside of me who is capable of hurting you. Don't you understand?"

Blair couldn't look at him because she didn't understand. She just wanted the truth. Before she wasn't sure if she could handle the truth, but at this moment she knew she could. She just wanted the truth and was angry that Chuck was being a coward. That he was running away from his past mistakes.

"I don't understand, Chuck. But what I do understand is that you're pushing me away... If you want me gone, then I'll go and I'll never come back. But if you don't want me to go, then be honest with me and I'm promising you again right now that I won't leave. I can handle the truth, Chuck. Please, just be honest with me and I'm yours. Yours forever," Blair cried

Chuck couldn't look at her when he said

"Goodbye, Blair"

Blair just watched with tears as Chuck walked away from her. She couldn't believe he would leave her with Caroline. It was the worst feeling in the world.


	12. For Who Could Ever Learn to Love a Beast

_In a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast? _

When Chuck entered the cabin, he wasn't surprised to find Serena standing by the window.

"Why did you just do that, Chuck?" she asked

"Because I love her...and I can't make her happy," he answered as he made his way upstairs

As he entered her bedrooom, he couldn't help but be reminded of what he had just done. He let her go. Not only that, she left because he wasn't honest with her. He hated himself for being such a coward. Growing more furious by the second, he grabbed one of Blair's perfume bottles and threw it against the mirror. Wanting to do more damage to the face that reflected back to him, he tightened his fist and slammed it against the mirror. Glass shattering in all directions.

"Chuck!" shouted Serena through the door as she tried to open it.

"Leave me alone, Serena!" he yelled back as he held his bloody hand against his chest

"Chuck, please! Open the door! I won't let what happened before happen again! Now open it!" screamed Serena as she banged on the door

Chuck finally gave in as he made his way to the door and unlocked it. Serena made her way toward him as he collapsed into her arms. Tears began to stream down his face.

"I let her go. I let her go," he cried.

"It's going to be OK, Chuck," Serena comforted

"I should have just told her the truth. About everything. Why couldn't I?"

"Because you're trying to protect her, Chuck. But you also have to remember to protect you from yourself."

The following afternoon, Chuck awoke from a bang at the door. Hurrying downstairs, he opened up the door to find Nate.

"What are you doing here?" Chuck asked

"You called me, don't you remember?" asked a puzzled Nate

Chuck tried to remember, but last night was a blur. After Serena left, he had raided the liquor cabinet and pretty much drowned himself in alcohol.

"Anyway, I got the stuff," smiled Nate

"Stuff?" asked Chuck, confused

"The weed," clarified Nate

"Oh right"

"Listen, I know you haven't done this in awhile. Are you sure you want to start up again?" asked Nate once he and Chuck were seated outside on the porch.

"What are you talking about? It hasn't been that long," stammered Chuck, grabbing the joint from Nate's hand and lighting it up

"I know, but right now that you're vulnerable. You know how one hit leads to another and then to something else," warned Nate

"I know what I'm doing, Nate. Now just shut up and let me enjoy this."

About an hour later, Nate had fallen asleep on the porch as Chuck rested his eyes. Enjoying the hit that the drug had given him. Shortly after, he headed back inside for more alcohol. Fixing himself a drink, he wasn't surprised to find Serena watching him.

"I know what you're going to say so don't even say it," warned Chuck

"I'm not just going to watch as you destroy yourself."

"Fine. I don't want to just sit back and watch as you destroy Louis' life. So as of this moment, I'm kicking you out," stated Chuck

"I'm not leaving, Chuck."

"If you're not going to leave voluntarily then I'm prepared to make some calls," warned Chuck

"I already called Louis," Serena stated

Chuck couldn't help but laugh

"You expect me to fall for that? Louis wouldn't give you the time of day much less a phone call."

"He would if it had something to do with you. And he did," explained Serena, "He's on his way."

Chuck sighed. Not prepared to deal with what he would say once he arrived.

But before he could ponder it any longer, there was a knock at the door. Serena was the one to answer.

"Blair?" Serena was more than surprised to find Blair standing at the door

"Hi...I just came back for my stuff," she explained

"Oh, right," Serena replied as she made way for Blair to enter.

Shortly after she disappeared upstairs, Chuck made his way to Serena.

"It's Blair. She came back to pick up her things," Serena told him

Chuck nodded then silently made his way upstairs.

"Hi," he said, startling Blair who was grabbing her clothes from the dresser

"Chuck, you scared me," she gasped

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"It's OK...I just came back for my stuff," she explained, trying her best to avoid eye contact with him as she distracted herself by fixing her clothes in her suitcase

"Blair, I'm sorry," Chuck said again

Blair let out a frustrated sigh

"I can't do this right now, Chuck. I just came back for my stuff and then I'll be gone, OK?"

"I just need you to forgive me. That's all I need. I don't want you to hate me for not telling you," Chuck pleaded

"I don't hate you, Chuck. I can't hate you. Even if I wanted to," she explained with a laugh

"But can you forgive me for not being honest with you?"

Blair sighed

"You obviously have secrets that you don't want me to know about and that frustrates me. I've always been honest with you. You know everything about me. I want to know everything about you. But you don't want me to and that is something that is going to take some time for me to accept. If I can even accept it," Blair reasoned.

Chuck nodded in understanding as Blair closed up her suitcase. She was about to walk passed him and out the door but before she could, Chuck grabbed a hold of her wrist to stop her. He looked into her eyes and kissed her. Blair couldn't resist, she kissed him back just as passionately. After a few seconds, Chuck felt her start to pull back, so he lead her to the bed. Collapsing on top of her he began to kiss her neck.

"Chuck, we can't. This can't happen. I'm sorry," argued Blair as she tried to push him way from her, but he wouldn't budge.

"Please, Blair. Don't leave me," he begged as he pinned her down

"Chuck, let me go," cried Blair as she continued to try and escape from him

Chuck sighed and reluctantly pulled away from her. But not before feeling the full on effects of the alcohol and the weed he had consumed earlier which led him to stumble near the door.

"Chuck, are you OK?" worried Blair as she watched Chuck try to balance himself

"I'm fine, Blair. You want to leave so leave. Get out!" he shouted

"I'm not leaving until I know you're OK. You don't look so good," she stammered as she made her way to him.

Before she had the chance help him stand he grabbed her arm forcefully enough that Blair winced at the pain

"I'm fine," he scolded.

"Chuck, you're hurting me," she cried, that only forced him to strengthen his grip.

Finally realizing what he was doing, he let her go and banged his already bandaged hand against the open door which caused there to be a massive hole now occupying it. That didn't stop him from continuing to punch through it. Blood began to drip through the bandages. Blair's head only inches from where he was punching.

"Chuck, stop!" cried Blair as she noticed the damage he was doing to himself and could potentially do to her.

"Chuck! Stop!" they heard Louis voice as he raced to the scene

Chuck stopped momentarily as he saw the stern look on Louis face. But then he grabbed a hold of Blair's hand once he noticed her about to leave. Blair looked at him-terrified.

"Chuck, let her go," Louis demanded

Chuck sighed and did what he was told. He watched as Blair raced down the stairs in tears. The sound of the door slamming confirmed that Blair would not be coming back.

Blair couldn't believe what had just happened. She didn't know what to do or where to go. She had convinced Caroline that she needed to come here herself. It was hard to do, but she somehow managed to persuade her. But now, Blair hated to admit it, but she wished Caroline was here. The whole situation could have been avoided.

"Blair! Blair!" she heard Serena call after her

Blair hadn't realized she was still running. Slowing to a stop, she collapsed onto the dirt floor and began to cry uncontrollably. Serena was there within seconds to comfort her.

"He didn't mean it, Blair," she stated

"I know. I know," Blair agreed through tears

"Shh...it's going to be OK. You're going to be OK."

"Blair, are you alright?" they both looked up to find Louis standing over them

Blair nodded

"I should be going," she managed to say as Louis helped her up

"I'll give you ride," Louis offered

On the drive back to Caroline's, Blair and Louis didn't have much to say. The quietness was finally too much for Louis

"I'm sorry you had to be a part of that. Chuck is unstable right now, you have to know he meant you no harm," Louis stated

"I know," Blair stammered, she was sick of everyone telling her what she should know

"Are you sure you're OK?"

"Of course not...I've never seen him like that before," Blair admitted

"I tried to warn you, Blair. Chuck's a great person, but he has problems."

"Everyone has problems"

"I know, but Chuck's different. His problems are more serious than the rest of ours. What you just witnessed was nothing compared to what he's capable of."

Blair wanted to know more, but knew she would never be able to get it out of him.

"Louis, do you think he loves me?Or was it all some lie?" she had to ask

Louis sighed

"How can you even ask me that, Blair?"

"Because there's so much more that I don't know about Chuck. Things he won't tell me. But I know that you and even Serena know those things. How can I be sure that what he told me is true?" questioned Blair

"Listen, Blair. If there's one thing you should know about Chuck, it's that he doesn't joke about love. He's been with a lot of women. I've seen him and he couldn't fake it even if he tried. I've never seen him so happy when he's around you...His heart is broken right now and it's going to take some time-a lot of time-for him to recover from something that he's tried so desperately to run away from since-" he hesitated

"Since when?" Blair questioned

"I shouldn't be the one to tell you, Blair. If Chuck wants you to know he'll tell you," Louis replied

"Chuck has made it perfectly clear that he'll never tell me," argued Blair

"He'll tell you when the time is right. Not only for you, but for him as well. He's had a lot to deal with. So please, just give him time," pleaded Louis

Blair only nodded.

Meanwhile, back at the cabin Chuck sat alone in the bedroom. Reliving what occured only a few moments before. He had no intention of hurting Blair. He loved her afterall. The pain of losing her was just too much for him to bear. He lost control and because of that, he wasn't sure if she could ever forgive him.

"Chuck?" it was Serena

"I don't want to talk about it," replied Chuck

"You will eventually. And when you do, just know that I'm here."

Chuck finally looked at her and gave a small smile. Showing his appreciation. Before she could leave, Chuck called her back

"Serena?"

She turned to face him

"I'm glad you came back"

Serena smiled

"Me too."

About an hour later, Chuck awoke from his nap to find Louis staring at him.

"If we weren't so close, with the way you're looking at me just now, I would think you were in love with me," Chuck joked

"Chuck, this isn't funny. You almost hurt her," he stammered

"Don't you think I know that?" shouted Chuck

They shared a look with each other before Chuck spoke again

"How is she?"

"She's dealing with it," Louis answered

"Does she ever want to see me again?" he had to know

Louis sighed

"I can't answer that for her, Chuck. You know that."

"Well, I think it's safe to say that I scared her off for good. Which is just as it should be," Chuck reasoned

"Are you sure about that, Chuck? She loves you. Alot."

"Love isn't enough, Louis. Especially when it comes to keeping her safe."

"Don't you think you should give her the option. Just tell her the truth."

"You know I can't do that," Chuck stammered

"Blair's a tough girl. Let her make that decision."

Chuck sighed

"A few days ago, I told her that if I did anything to hurt her-anything at all-that she should move on and forget about me. She promised that she would try. It's for the best, Louis."

"If that's what you want to believe then OK. I just hope you can deal with this in a better way."

"I will...Anyway, enough about me. How are things with you and Serena?" Chuck had to ask

"I'm not going to talk about my relationship with Serena"

"Why not?"

"Because there is nothing to talk about. I've moved on," argued Louis.

Chuck scoffed, "Are you seriously going to go through marrying Jenny? Especially after Serena has come back?"

"I don't see why not? I love Jenny."

"The girls a spoiled brat," stated Chuck

"She is not. She's just used to getting what she wants," argued Louis.

"She's not the one for you, Louis. Everyone knows it. Even she does."

"Then who's right for me, Chuck? Serena _left_ me! You can't expect me to just crawl back to her now that she's back."

"You can at least talk to her. That's a start, right?"

Louis sighed,

"It's more complicated than that."

"Do you still love her?"

Louis looked away

"This discussion is over, Chuck. Whenever you want to talk about Blair you know how to reach me," he stated

Before he was able to leave the room, Chuck had his final say

"I would give anything for a second chance with Blair."

Louis didn't say anything, instead he continued on his way outside.


	13. Real Life Fairytale

**A.N. Sorry it took me so long to update. Summer has officially ended and I'm already a week into the fall semester so I may not be able to update as often as I would like. I tried to make this update lengthier than my previous ones so I hope you enjoy it. **_  
><em>

_You ran around inside my head_

_When you passed out, I felt dead_

_And I realized you make me live_

_And when my world starts to cave in, you jump inside and take my hand_

_No matter where, you are there_

_Will I ever see, what you could see in me? I do, I just believe that we will always be and dream, yeah_

_Well, I will never be the sign that we must see, that you and me were meant to be so just believe why we are together_

_You are my light, you are my star, you are my sunshine and my dark_

_You are the everything I dreamed about_

_You are the guy who stole my heart_

_I am the girl you're always smiling for_

_We have a love people dream about_

_A real life fairytale_

_-Plumb  
><em>

Three months had passed and Chuck hadn't heard a word from Blair. He was mending his heart in several different ways: alcohol, sex, and drugs. Though no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about her and the way she had made him feel. From the moment he saw her, he knew she was the one for him. He knew she was the person who could make him happy. She was the kind of person he could love for the rest of his life. He wouldn't want anyone else but her. That was why he kissed her that night in the garden. He wanted to know if she had felt that attraction to him as well. At the same time, he knew that his past would eventually get in the way. He just didn't know it would be this soon.

"How are you doing, Chuck?" Rebecca asked as she took her place on Chuck's lap

He had never left Victrola the night before and still was not planning on leaving anytime soon.

"Stop talking," he stated as he began to kiss her.

Within seconds, Rebecca pulled back

"No. I'm done, Chuck. There's only so much I can take and this is it," she stammered as she stood up

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been like this for months. It's pathetic," she told him as she left Victrola.

Chuck brushed off the conversation and took a sip of his water. He would have ordered more alcohol but Cameron, the bartendar, cut him off last night and he wasn't looking forward in trying to persuade him to have another drink so early in the morning.

"You know I heard you were a mess, but I got to tell you, I was not expecting this," he heard a familiar voice say from behind him

"You should leave, Gaston," stated Chuck, not even bothering to look his way

"You don't own this place. I can stay if I want."

"I don't own it yet. But when I do, you'll be the first one to know," smirked Chuck

"In that case, seeing as how I'm your first priority, I guess I should be the first to tell you that I saw Blair last night. And I mean, I saw _all _of her," he grinned

Chuck grew tense. Unsure whether to believe Gaston or not.

"You're lying. Blair hates you. She'd never go out with you," Chuck argued

"That was months ago. She got to know me better. A lot better. And I can asure you, she loves me now and _hates_ you. I guess you didn't satisfy all of her needs like I do" he stated with certainty.

Out of impulse, Chuck charged at Gaston, tackling him to the ground. He got a few good punches in before security pulled them apart.

"You're lying! I know you're lying! Blair would never go out with you!" Chuck shouted as one of the guards held him back.

"Believe what you want, Charles," was all Gaston said as he walked away with a smirk on his face.

Chuck was furious when he arrived at the cabin.

"Did something happen, Chuck?" Serena asked once she saw him

"Is it true?" he had to ask

"What?" Serena tried to act confused but he could tell that she knew

"You know what I'm talking about," he stated

Serena sighed,

"She's trying to move on," she explained

"But Gaston? Really, Serena? Gaston?" Chuck was still in disbelief

"I know. I'm sorry, Chuck"

"I have to see her," Chuck stated with determination

"Chuck, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"I don't care, Serena. She's making a mistake."

"What do you think is going to happen when you see her? What are you even planning on saying to her?" Serena questioned

Chuck didn't say anything. The truth was that he had no idea what he was going to tell her. He told her to move on and that's exactly what she was doing.

"Chuck...I know these past few months haven't been easy, but you'll get through it."

Chuck only nodded as he headed upstairs and locked himself inside his bedroom as he slept off all of the alcohol he had consumed the previous night.

Meanwhile, Blair was preparing for her third night out with Gaston. She had called him about a week and half ago. Though she still despised him, it was the only way that she was able to go out. Caroline had strictly forbidden her from going anywhere, but Gaston was an exception she was willing to make if it meant Blair forgetting a certain someone.

She had yet to kiss him and wasn't planning on it. Ever. The thought of his lips on hers made her want to gag. Though he had tried to kiss her numerous times, she was able to get away from him everytime. Although she could tell that he was getting more agressive toward wanting to go all the way with her which was never going to happen.

"You look smashing," smiled Gaston as he lead her to his car.

Blair was only wearing jeans and a tshirt. She had refused to wear anything more revealing while she was with Gaston. She saved her best outfits for Chuck.

"Where are we going?" she asked

"It's a surprise, you'll see," he smirked

Once Blair realized where they were, she refused to go inside.

"Why did you bring me here? You know I don't want to be here!" stammered Blair as they sat in the parking lot of Victrola.

"Come on. I'm sure Chuck isn't even here."

"I'm not going in," Blair stated

Gaston gave a frustrated sigh

"Come inside, Blair. Now."

"I don't have to listen to you," Blair argued

"Chuck's not there. I know for a fact."

"How could you know? It's not like you and Chuck are best buds?" Blair questioned

"I ran into him earlier. He wouldn't dare set foot in there again today after what happened," he admitted

"What are you talking about?" Blair grew curious

"We had an altercation"

"Did you tell Chuck about me and you?"

"It may have slipped out," he smirked

Blair's jaw dropped. She knew he would find out eventually but knowing Gaston he probably said things that weren't true. She just hoped Chuck didn't believe him.

"What happened to your lip? Did you two get in a fight? Is that why it's cut?"

"It was nothing, Blair. Now, come on. Let's go inside," reasoned Gaston

"What did you tell him?"

"I didn't tell him anything."

"I don't believe you," and with that Blair headed inside Victrola without Gaston by her side.

She did't care that he kept calling for her. She needed to find Chuck and explain to him why she had gone out with Gaston in the first place. She had to set things straight no matter how hard it was going to be when she saw him.

"Blair!" shouted Gaston as he caught up to her, "He's not here. Let's just forget this ever happened and go on with our night."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I don't even like you. We're done," stammered Blair.

The look on Gaston's face frightened her.

"Blair. I'm leaving and you are coming with me," he said sternly as he grabbed her hand and led her back outside.

"Gaston, let go of me! I need to find Chuck!" she protested

They got to his car and he pushed her into it.

"Ouch. That hurt!" Blair shouted as he got back in the car with her

"This is our third date, Blair. We haven't gotten anywhere," he stated

"What are you talking about?" Blair was confused

He smirked, as he placed his hand on her thigh and began to move it up toward the zipper. Blair pushed it away.

"That's never going to happen," she promised.

"Of course it will."

Before he could touch her again, Blair punched him in the face and ran out the car door.

"AHHH," yelled out Gaston in pain.

Blair had no idea where she was going. She just ran far away from Gaston and suddenly found herself in a dark alley. She slowed to a stop and jumped at the sight of a rat running across from her.

"Well, hello there beautiful," she heard someone say from behind her.

She turned around to find 3 men laughing and snickering with each other. The one who spoke to her, approached her.

"I was just on my way," she said in fear

"Leaving so soon? We don't bite," he teased as he was only a few feet from her.

He backed her up against the wall and graced his hand on her cheek.

"What's your name?"

"B-Blair," she stuttered

She grew terrified as she knew there was no way she could escape all three of them. Especially since they had her surrounded already.

"Shh...don't be afraid. This won't hurt," he smiled as he placed a kiss on her lips.

She resisted and when he pulled away she bolted. Finding an opening between two of the men she ran as fast as she could back toward Victrola. When she finally looked back to see if they were following her, tears were running down her face as she ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized

When she realized who it was, her heart ached.

"Blair? Are you OK?" Chuck asked, noticing the tears

"I just...these men were after me and..." she couldn't stop the tears from falling

Chuck wrapped his arms around her

"Where's Gaston?"

"I hate Gaston," she admitted

Chuck smirked

"I knew you did."

"He was my key to the outside world. Caroline won't let me out with anyone else aside from him. That's why I went out with him," she explained

Chuck only nodded.

"I'm sorry. If he told you anything else, don't believe it, OK?"

"I'd never believe Gaston, Blair. Never," he admitted

"Have you seen him tonight?" she asked

"I saw him a few moments ago. He was looking for you and an ice pack. Do you happen to know what that was about?"

Blair chuckled, "Well, I sort of punched him."

Chuck's eyes grew wide, "Really?"

"He tried to kiss me," she smiled

"So, if I tried to kiss you, I'd get a punch too?" he meant it as a joke but he suddenly realized that jokes were too soon.

They didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"No, I understand. It's OK," Blair replied

"Where are you headed? Do you need a ride?" he offered

"I should probably head back to Caroline's," she admitted, as much as she knew she needed a ride she couldn't bear the awkward tension of being in a car with him, "Thanks for the offer, but I can get a cab."

"Blair, really it's no problem. My limo is right over there," he pointed around the corner

Blair was hesitant so Chuck compromised

"I'll stay here at Victrola and Arthur can give you a ride. I don't want those hoodlums going after you again"

Blair nodded

"I'm going to use the restroom first, OK?" she told him as they went their separate ways.

She had managed to avoid running into Gaston but as she made her way back to the parking lot, she saw the three men who had approached her in the alley a few moments before.

"There you are. We've been looking all over for you, Blair," the one who had tried to kiss her said, the one that Blair reffered to as the Leader

"Please, I don't want any trouble," she tried to sound tough, but her voice still came out shakey

"No one's asking for trouble, babe. We're just looking for a good time," he smirked

"We saw you dancing up there on stage awhile back. Mind showing us those moves again?" another one said

"I-I have to go," she stuttered, knowing that they wouldn't let her go so easily

"How about a kiss before you go?" teased the Leader as he moved closer to her

"Stop, please," begged Blair as she found herself surrounded by them yet again

"Hey! What the hell is going on here? Blair?" she heard Chuck shout from behind them

"Chuck!" she cried

"Who the hell are you?" asked the Leader as he turned away from Blair and stood facing Chuck

"I'm the guy who's going to kick your ass if you or any of your _mates _here touch her," he warned

Blair had never seen him this way before. She couldn't help but feel protected. He was protecting her and she enjoyed that feeling.

"You really think you can take us?" they all laughed

"No, I don't. But I'll do what it takes to keep her safe from assholes like you," he smirked

"Get him!" ordered the Leader

All three of them started toward Chuck as he stood his ground

"Chuck!" screamed Blair, fearing for his life as the three_ hoodlums _now had him surrounded

"I'll be fine, Blair. Just get into the limo," pleaded Chuck

Blair couldn't leave him. She didn't want to, but she knew if she didn't leave to get some help then Chuck's effort of saving her would go to waste. He was outnumbered and she knew if she stayed she would be even more of a distraction. If she wanted to save him, she had to do what he told her to.

"I'll be back," she promised but before she could move, the Leader made his way toward her.

"Now, hold on. You really think we're just going to let you go?" he laughed

"Don't touch her!" shouted Chuck

Once the Leader turned back to face Chuck, Blair saw her opening and ran. She had so much adrenaline in her system that once she made it to Chuck's limo she banged on the drive window.

"Arthur! Arthur!" she cried

Arthur quickly rolled down the window

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Chuck...Chuck needs help!" she pleaded

That was all Arthur needed to hear and he was out of the car in seconds.

"Stay here and call the police," he ordered as he handed her his phone and ran his way to Chuck

Blair hated herself for not thinking of calling sooner. But then again, she didn't have a phone anyway. Caroline had confiscated it claiming that she had no need for one. _Boy, was she wrong_, Blair thought as she dialed 911.

"Hello, 911 what's your ememergency?"

"Hello, yes um...there's-there's a..a um...fight," Blair panicked, she had no idea what she needed to say

"Ok. I need you to calm down and tell me where this fight is? Is anyone hurt?"

"I-I don't know. I-It's-I can't-"

"Take deep breaths and tell me again," the voice on ther other end told her

She did as she was instructed because knew she had to get this information out as soon as possible.

"I'm in the parking lot at the club called Victrola. My boyfriend got in an altercation with three men who were harrassing me. I have no idea what's going on right now. Please hurry," she finished

"We have patrol men on their way. They should be there within a few minutes."

"Thank you," Blair said, hanging up

Two minutes had passed when Blair finally heard the sirens. She raced toward the two officers and pointed the way. She was terrified for what she may find. As they rounded the corner she saw that the fight was still not over.

"Chuck! Oh my-Chuck!" she sobbed as she saw him being continuously beaten.

His face was so bloody. It was unrecognizable. Blair couldn't believe her eyes.

"No, please! Stop!" she cried

Oblivious to the fact that the police officers had already broken up the fight. The paramedics were already at the scene. Their attention only on Chuck.

"Miss, calm down. Everything is going to be fine," she heard an officer say as she led her to sit down on a nearby bench.

"How is he?" she was afraid to ask once she was able to breathe normally.

"He's unconscious at the moment. But they are doing everything they can," the police officer, Tara, assured her.

"I have to go. I have to be there with him," she pleaded, getting up.

"Miss, we'll take you to him. But first we'd like to get a statement from you. Do you think you can do that for us? Or would you like to wait?" she asked

"I'm sorry, I can't right now. I need to be with him," Blair stated.

Tara nodded,

"I get it. Just police business that is going to have to get done, but it can wait. The ambulance is already on its way to the hospital so I'll give a ride," she offered.

"Thank you," Blair was so grateful.

Once at the hospital, Blair wanted information.

"He's in intensive care. He has severe head trauma and multiple injuries on his face and neck. He also has a few broken bones," said the doctor.

"Oh, my God... Is he going to be OK?" Blair couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"We're doing surgery on him now. But I don't see why he shouldn't come out of this alive," assured the doctor.

Blair let out a sigh of relief.

"However, with head trauma there is no guarantee that he will recover fully. Most often than not, people will sometimes suffer from memory loss or have other problems."

Blair took a deep breathe as she took in the possibilities.

"Blair!" she heard a familiar voice as she turned to find Louis with Jenny and Serena close behind as they headed her way

"How is he?" Serena was the first to ask as she hugged Blair

"He's in intensive care. The doctor said he should be fine, but there is a possibility of memory less or other problems. He didn't get much into that," Blair explained as her heart sank.

"How did this happen?" Louis needed an answer

"There were these guys. They had followed me and they wouldn't leave me alone. I managed to get away from them and I ran into Chuck. He offered to give me a ride and I when I came back from the bathroom the guys were there. But then Chuck came and..." she couldn't finish because she knew that they could figure it out from there

"Are you, OK?" Louis finally asked

"Not really," Blair shook her head, the tears beginning to well up again

Serena pulled her into another hug

"Chuck's tough. He'll pull through. Everything will be fine," Serena promised

Blair only wished she could believe her. She just wasn't one to be so optimistic. Afterall, Serena had not seen the condition Chuck was in. If anything happened to him, she would never fogive herself.


	14. Memories Where'd You Go?

**A.N. Hey everyone! It's been awhile but I was finally able to finish this update. I hope you all enjoy it and I'll try my best to get the next chapter up ASAP. I've just been a bit busy with classes. Please comment. I enjoy reading feedback. Positive or negative. I want to hear what you all think about it so don't be shy. LOL **

_He was the congregation's vagrant,_  
><em> With an unrequited love.<em>  
><em> When your passion's exaltation,<em>  
><em> Then finding refuge is not enough.<em>  
><em> She was the youngest of the family<em>  
><em> And the last to be let go.<em>  
><em> When they decided they would try to make it on their own.<em>

_ Oh Memories!_  
><em> Where'd you go?<em>  
><em> You were all I've ever known!<em>  
><em> How I miss yesterday!<em>  
><em> How'd I let it fade away?<em>  
><em> Where'd you go?<em>

_ When July became December,_  
><em> Their affection fought the cold.<em>  
><em> But they couldn't quite remember,<em>  
><em> What inspired them to go.<em>  
><em> And it was beautifully depressing,<em>  
><em> Like a street car named Desire.<em>  
><em> They were fighting for their love that had started growing tired.<em>

_ Oh Memories!_  
><em> Where'd you go?<em>  
><em> You were all I've ever known!<em>  
><em> How I miss yesterday!<em>  
><em> How'd I let it fade away?<em>  
><em> Don't fade away!<em>

_ When money lost momentum,_  
><em> And the bills were piling high<em>  
><em> Then the smile had finally faded,<em>  
><em> From the apple of their eye.<em>  
><em> They were young and independent,<em>  
><em> And they thought they had it planned.<em>  
><em> Should have known right from the start<em>  
><em> You can't predict the end.<em>

_-Panic! At the Disco  
><em>

A few hours had passed and Chuck was still in surgery. Blair was growing anxious. She had already given her statement to the police officers. Not that she had wanted to, but they continued to bug her about it she decided it was time to get it over with. But now, there she was sitting in the waiting room with Louis and Serena. Jenny had decided to leave after the first hour. Blair still couldn't believe Louis was planning on marrying the witch.

Luckily, the news cameras weren't allowed in the waiting room. Security was on high alert with Louis around. But Blair knew that they would be bombarded with cameras and reporters once they set foot outside. However, that was the least of her worries.

"How you holding up?" Serena asked, once Louis got up to use the restroom.

"I'm trying so hard to think positive but it's really hard at this point," Blair admitted

"I know. I can't even imagine life without Chuck. He's always been there," Serena stated.

"How are you doing? It must not be easy being in the same room with Louis."

Serena chuckled,

"Oh, it sure isn't. You have no idea how I felt when Jenny was here. I'm so glad she left when she did because it was just unbearable."

"She's not the one for him, Serena. He'll figure that out soon enough," Blair comforted

"I'm afraid by the time he does, it'll be too late," Serena stated.

"When two people are meant to be together, it's never too late," she smiled

"I guess you're right," Serena returned her smile.

Their friendly moment was interrupted when the doctor returned. Once Blair saw him approaching she stood up.

"How is he?" she asked

When the doctor sighed, Blair knew there was bad news

"What's wrong?" she heard Louis ask from behind

"I'll start with the good news. He made it through the surgery."

"And the bad news?" Blair questioned

"I'm afraid he's suffered some memory loss. He has no idea who he is. At this point, I'm not sure if he'll remember any of his closest friends or family," the doctor stated.

Blair remained calm and collected as she took in the news.

"But there's a chance he'll eventually remember, right?" Serena asked

The doctor took a few moments to respond,

"In some cases, people do remember. But even so, it takes time. Sometimes it takes weeks, months. Sometimes even years. It just depends on the person." he explained, "I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to give you this news."

"When can we see him?" Blair asked

"He's resting right now. I suggest in a few hours, when he's awake and has more time to recover. I'll let you know as soon as I think he's ready," confirmed the doctor

"Thank you," Louis said gratefully

Once the doctor left, Blair began to cry.

"He won't remember me," she needed to hear herself say it out loud

"You don't know that, Blair," Serena comforted

"I've only known him for a few months. How can he possibly remember me?" she asked

"He loves you. You're the only girl-the only person- he's ever truly loved. He may not remember you right away, but eventually he will," stated Louis

"You really believe that?"

"Love is a powerful thing, Blair," he confirmed

She couldn't help but notice the quick look that was exchanged between him and Serena.

"I just wish I could see him now. I don't know how much longer I can sit here waiting," Blair admitted

"How about we go somewhere? I know a place that will make you feel better," Serena smiled

"You should go, Blair. There's nothing you can do here now. I'll call you the second I hear something," urged Louis

"I don't know. How far is this place?"

"It's about ten minutes away. It's not far at all. We won't stay for long," replied Serena

Blair contemplated some more before she finally decided that she as might as well go. She needed a break from all the crazyness.

"OK. Let's go," she agreed.

Once they arrived, Blair was glad she decided to come.

"This place is amazing," she stated in aw

"I knew you'd love it," smiled Serena

As they stood in the art gallery, in between two beautiful landscape paintings, Blair began to scan through the other smaller portraits.

"Though I have to confess that I never thought you to be the art type," Blair admitted as she stared at a painting of a young girl in tears.

Serena laughed,

"I know. Believe me, I don't usually go for this stuff, but I just find it incredible how people can express themselves this way," she explained

"It is pretty incredible," agreed Blair

"Follow me. I want to show you this painting," Serena said as she grabbed Blair's hand and led her to another room.

"Wow. This is amazing," Blair stared at the painting of a young couple in love.

Fall leaves surrounded them. The look on their faces was proof enough that nothing could come between them.

"The meaning behind it. You look at those two and wish your love life weren't so complicated," explained Serena

Blair could tell Serena was still recovering from a broken heart. She knew she was talking about her own love life.

"Have you spoken to Louis at all?" she asked

"He can barely even look at me."

"He still loves you, though. I think he's just afraid that if he lets you in, you'll leave again," admitted Blair.

"Maybe its better that way. To be honest, I don't know if I would leave again. At this point, all I know is that I miss him," she admitted, tears welling up in her eyes.

Blair gave Serena a comforting hug,

"He'll come back to you," she promised, "They'll both come back to us," she finished as she thought about Chuck.

Once they arrived back at the hospital, Blair went straight to Louis.

"How is he?" she asked

"Still in recovery. The Doctor said we could probably see him in the morning," he stated.

Blair let out a frustrated sigh. Wishing she could see him already. At the same time, she didn't want to because he probably wouldn't remember her. He wouldn't remember what they had. It pained her to think about how much that would hurt.

"Maybe you should go back to the cabin for the night? Get a good nights sleep?" suggested Serena

"I think a good nights sleep at this point isn't going to happen, but I guess it could help pass the time," Blair reluctantly agreed.

"I'll have Ruben escort you two to the limo," stated Louis, "I doubt you'll go undetected going through the front door."

Once back at the cabin, Blair headed straight to her bed. Glancing at the clock as it read 12 am, her eyes drifted to sleep. Before she knew it, her alarm for 7am rang. Quickly getting up, she shut it off and headed for the shower.

Once up and ready to go, Blair found Serena already dressed.

"Morning," she greeted

"Morning," Blair smiled

"I knew you'd want to get a quick jump start so I woke up extra early and made us some breakfast," smiled Serena as she handed Blair a plate of scrambled eggs and toast.

Once they finished breakfast, they both headed into the limo and were on there way back to the hospital.

"Can we see him now?" asked Blair once she spotted Louis

"Yes, we can," stated Louis

Blair's heart stopped. She had been waiting for this moment, but now that it was here she feared that her worse nightmare would come true: Chuck would have no idea who she was.

"Blair? Blair?" Serena and Louis said in unison as they tried to snap Blair out of it

"I-I-"

"It's OK if you can't see him right now," Serena admitted

"No, I want to see him. I have to see him," Blair nodded

"Are you sure, Blair?" asked Louis

She nodded as she made her way to his hospital room.

Once she entered his room, she gasped at all the machines he was hooked up to. She hated seeing him this way. She hated the hoodlums who did this to him. As she got closer, the tears began to swell more and before she knew it she was crying hysterically.

"Hello," she heard him say, softly

"Hi," she made out, a subtle smile forming on her lips. A glimpse of hope that maybe he remembered.

"Why are you crying? Do I know you?" he asked

Blair's heart shattered. _He doesn't remember me, _she confirmed

"Chuck?" asked Louis

"Louis, is that you?" he grinned

Blair just stood there in shock and made her way out the door.

Serena followed

"He just woke up. Give him time, Blair," she stated

"I know. It's just, I hoped he would remember me. I hoped I wouldn't have to wait," she admitted, tears falling down her face.

"What would have been the fun in that?" smirked Serena

Blair chuckled,

"I guess this could be interesting," she admitted.

"Come on. Let's get started on getting him to remember Blair Waldorf," Serena comforted as they both made their way back to Chuck's room.

"Hello, again," Chuck's face lit up when he saw her again

"Hi," smiled Blair

"Louis tells me that you and I are real close?" he asked

Blair looked from Chuck to Louis and back to Chuck

"Yeah, I guess you can say that," she admitted

"We'll leave you two alone," stated Louis as he gave Serena a look that he meant her as well.

They both walked out of the room and left Blair and Chuck alone.

"How are you feeling?" Blair asked, not being able to stand the silence any longer

"Still have a headache, and my cuts sting, but other than that I'm feeling great," he smirked

Blair couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

Then Blair noticed how serious Chuck became

"Blair, I'm sorry that I don't remember. But I'm willing to do what it takes to get my memories back," confirmed Chuck as he looked straight into Blair's eyes.

She nodded, as she held back the tears in her eyes.


	15. Folkin Around

**A.N. I just want to apologize for how long it's taken me to update. This update is pretty short but I had a bit of writers block so hopefully that won't happen again. I know where I want to take this story but for that to happen I need to develop and build up to these storylines and not just jump into it. But I know how much we all need CB fanfiction after this past episode. So bear with me. **

_Allow me to exaggerate a memory or two_

_Where summer's lasted longer than_

_Longer than we do_

_Where nothing really mattered_

_Except for me to be with you_

_But in time we all forgot_

_And we all grew_

_Your melody sounds as sweet_

_As the first time it was sung_

_With a little bit more character for show_

_And by the time your father's heard_

_Of all the wrong you've done_

_Then I'm putting out the lantern_

_Find your own way back home_

_If I've forgotten how to sing_

_Before I sung this song_

_I'll write it all across the wall_

_Before my job is done_

_And I'll even have the courtesy_

_Of admitting I was wrong_

_As the final words before I'm dead and gone_

_You've never been so divine_

_In accepting your defeat_

_And I've never been more scared to be alone_

_If love is not enough to put my enemies to sleep_

_Then I'm putting out the lantern_

_Find your own way back home_

_-Panic at the Disco_

A week had passed and Blair spent everyday by Chuck's side. Today was no different.

"Good morning, Blair," Chuck greeted once he saw her enter his room.

"Morning...how are you feeling?" she asked

"Great. I just wish I could remember. It's been a week and nothing," he stated, frustrated

"You'll remember eventually," said a hopeful Blair with a smile

Chuck smirked

"Eventually is not soon enough, but if it gives me more time to spend with you then I won't complain."

Blair smiled as she heard a voice from behind her greet them

"Hello, Serena," greeted Chuck.

"How are you feeling?"

"I was just telling Blair that I feel great," he confirmed.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Tomorrow you'll be out of here and you can start trying to remember," smiled Serena

"Hopefully it'll help," he stated.

"Of course it will. You've lived your whole life here. There are just some places even amnesia can't force you to forget," Serena smirked

"She's right," smiled Blair

"You'll be there to help me, right?" asked Chuck as he stared right into Blair's eyes

"Of course," she smiled, "And I know exactly where to take you first."

The next morning, Blair, Serena, Louis, and Chuck headed back to the cabin.

"I have some place I want to show you," whispered Blair to Chuck as Serena and Louis were busy helping Chuck unpack

"OK," Chuck smiled as she grabbed his hand

"We'll be right back," she shouted to Serena and Louis as she led the way.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked once they were outside

"You once told me it was your favorite place," explained Blair as they continued to walk

Once they arrived, Chuck gasped

"What is it, Chuck? Are you OK?" worried Blair

"No, it's just...I remember this place," he smiled as he stared at the familiar sunset lining the grass and trees.

"You do?" smiled Blair

"How can I forget? This place is beautiful," he chuckled and then he turned to Blair, "Thank you"

Blair just smiled, wanting so badly to comfort him. But she knew she had to keep her distance.

_"It's still too soon" _she thought to herself.

Before she knew it, Chuck was leaning in to kiss her. She hesitated at first

"I'm sorry, Blair. I-"

"No. No, I just thought..I wasn't sure if you were..." she tried to explain

They both started to laugh

"I guess we were both thinking something different," admitted Chuck

"Yeah," admitted Blair, the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"I guess we should get back before Serena and Louis start to worry."

When they arrived back at the cabin they heard shouting.

"I've told you before, Serena. You left, I moved on! Maybe it's time you do the same," Louis stammered from upstairs

"Louis, wait! Please! You don't understand, I had to leave," begged Serena

"You HAD to? You didn't HAVE to do anything"

"I didn't want this life. You know that. I didn't want any of it. People were starting to figure it. I was being followed wherever I went. I wanted to say goodbye, but-"

"But what, Serena?"

"I knew that if I came to see you, if I saw your face I wouldn't be able to leave. Can't you understand that?" she begged

Neither of them said anything, a few seconds later, Louis was racing down the stairs. He stoppped when he saw Blair and Chuck standing by the door.

"I'm sorry you two had to hear that. I'll call you later, ok, Chuck?" he said as he left

"I should go check on Serena," Blair told Chuck as she went upstairs

"Serena?" she called as she lightly knocked, hearing Serena softly crying

Serena turned around to face her. Her cheeks were red as the tears kept coming.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. I just...I wanted to talk to him. Explain. I was tired of the silence," she admitted

Blair nodded in understanding

"Anyway, how'd it go with Chuck? Did he remember?" she asked, wiping away her tears

Blair smiled, "He did remember."

It was Serena's turn to smile, "That's great news, Blair."

"I know. It is"

"But?"

"I just don't want to get my hopes up. There's still a lot that he has to remember," Blair admitted

"Hey, it'll be alright. OK? For now, let's celebrate," said Serena as she grabbed Blair's hand and they headed downstairs to find Chuck eating some pie

"Have I eaten this before? Because it's delicious."

Serena and Blair just looked at each other and giggled

"Oh, you've had plenty of Blair's pie," Serena smirked

Blair gave her a look as Chuck only laughed

A month passed and Blair continued to spend time with Chuck. He was making progress as he began to remember certain things.

"It's strange; I seem to remember everyone except do you think that is?" asked Chuck one night while he and Blair stared up at the stars.

"I don't know. We haven't known each other that long."

"Yeah, but one would think I'd remember someone as beautiful as you," he smirked

Blair blushed as they looked into each other's eyes. Neither one of them noticing how close their lips were to touching.

"Blair! Blair! Where are you! I know you're here!" shouted a familiar voice

Blair quickly stood up

"Who is that?" Chuck asked as he followed her

"My stepmom. Can you just wait inside for me? We're not exactly on the greatest of terms," Blair asked

"Sure. I'll be inside if you need me"

"Caroline what is it?" Blair asked once she spotted Caroline by the front door, banging on it

"You did this!" she screamed as she handed Blair an envelope

Blair opened it and read what was inside

"As of now, everything of Harold Waldorf belongs to his daughter, Blair Waldorf," she read the last lines aloud in disbelief

"Don't act like you didn't know. I know you lied your way to get those papers. Who even knows if they're legitimate. I've already called my lawyer so don't you dare even think about taking anything!" she yelled, stammering her way back into her car

Blair couldn't stop from smiling

"Is it OK to come out now?" she heard Chuck say from the door

"She's gone...and I somehow own everything that rightfully belongs to me," Blair grinned still in utter disbelief.


	16. Circle

_Take this time to realize_

_that you always shut your eyes_

_in the midst of trial_

_and everything is always right_

_and I think that it's time_

_this battle must be won_

_but you pushed it aside_

_pushed it aside_

_pretend that it's gone_

_this circle never ends_

_and it's time you just face it, don't pretend_

_that it's over_

**-Paramore**

"So let me get this straight" began Serena, "You now own all of your father's property? The house, the cars, the money?"

"According to this document, I do," grinned Blair as she handed the papers to Serena

"Wow. What are you going to do? I mean, how did you even get this?" she asked, reading through the document

"I don't know. I talked to my dad's old lawyer and he told me someone filed a report and made sure I would obtain the rights. He never told me who," explained Blair.

"That's wierd. Do you have any idea who it could possibly be?"

"No clue," admitted Blair

"I know this is a bit of a stretch, but maybe it was Chuck. He could have filed it before his assault," assumed Serena

Blair thought about that possibility but didn't want to dwell on it too much. Thinking about Chuck and his assault always made her emotional.

"I don't know. Maybe," Blair admitted

"You should ask him, maybe it'll help him remember something," suggested Serena

"Yeah. Maybe. I'm seeing him in an hour. He's helping me move back in," she grinned

"You're moving back in?" exclaimed Serena

"I grew up in that house. It's my family's home. I have to go back."

"What about Caroline?"

"She's going to fight me for it, but I'm sick of running from her. I think it's about time I fight back"

Once Blair arrived in front of her home, she couldn't help but smile.

"How does it feel?" she heard Chuck ask from behind her

"It feels...right," Blair admitted

"You're not worried your stepmom will get it back?"

"No, because this is my home. And Caroline can't ever take it from me...Besides, my lawyer says she has no case. This place is officially mine."

"Did you ever find out who filed the case?" asked Chuck

Blair turned to face him,

"Not yet."

"Could it have been me?" asked Chuck curiously

Blair slightly looked away,

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Well, what's going in first?" asked Chuck, changing the subject

Blair grinned as she heard a car approach and out came Vanya and Dorota

She couldn't help but shriek in happiness as she ran over and hugged Dorota then Vanya

"Oh Miss Blair, it's OK. We not gone long," laughed Dorota

"I know it was only a few months but it felt like forever," explained Blair

"How are you, Miss Blair?" asked Vanya

"I'm OK. Taking it day by day, but I'm OK. How are you two?"

"Oh Miss Blair, we work for Grimaldi's and it hard work. No breaks, no talking, no nothing."

"I'm sorry, Dorota. If I had known Caroline was going to fire you, I would have done something sooner."

"It's OK, Miss Blair. We here now," smiled Dorota as she gave Blair another hug

"Oh, hello Mr. Chuck. How are you?" asked Vanya, finally noticing Chuck standing a few feet behind Blair

"Better. Glad to have you back, Vanya and Dorota. Blair has told me great things about the two of you," he explained

After an hour of moving things back in from storage, Blair headed back outside to grab a few more things from Vanya's car. Without realizing that Chuck was on the phone, she quickly regretted not walking away quicker.

"I told you I never wanted to go on that date with Emma tonight. I have plans," he argued over the phone.

"With who? Blair? She's not right for you, Charles," she heard Louis' mother say on the other line, "Remember what I told you. If you want us to continue to support you financially you'll do as I say."

Chuck closed his eyes and took a deep breath

"Fine. I'll go out just this once, but that's it."

Blair quickly ran upstairs to her room, tears forming in her eyes.

A few minutes later, she heard a knock at her door. Quickly wiping away her tears, she opened it to find Chuck.

"Are you OK?" he asked

Blair put on the best fake smile that she could

"I'm fine."

"You've been crying," he stated as he gently touched the side of her cheek

"I got a little nostalgic being back in this room. I've been gone so long, I forgot how much I missed it," she told him half the truth

Chuck smiled in understanding before telling her what she wished he wouldn't have

"Listen, something came up and I have to leave but I can stop by tomorrow to finish helping you?"

"Where do you have to go?" Blair asked, casually

"Um...Louis' mother needs help with something. She never really gives me any details, only that I am to be there in a half hour. But I'll call you tonight, see how you're doing?"

Blair smiled,

"OK."

Later that night, Blair never received a call from Chuck. She lay in bed, crying herself to sleep. She knew she could have forced the truth from Chuck, but at the time she knew that Chuck still needed to get his memories back. He wasn't obligated to her. They weren't officially a couple. He still needed to explore his feelings for. He still needed to fall in love with her.

The next morning, Blair woke up to a woman shouting from downstairs.

"I need to speak with Blair! Where is the slut?"

"I sorry Miss, but Miss Blair still sleeping," she heard Dorota say

"I don't care! Wake her up or I will go up and wake her myself!"

Blair made her way downstairs,

"Dorota, it's ok. Let her in"

"Who do you and Serena think you are? Ever since you two came into their lives, it's been a living hell," she said, angrily

"What are you talking about?" Blair asked

"Don't act like you don't know," she said, annoyed

"Know what?"

"Serena and Louis ran away together last night. Now Jenny is a complete wreck and the wedding is only days away. Now, I know you and Serena are friends. Chances are she'll contact you soon. And when she does, you will tell me where they are. Because the wedding will happen as planned," she threatened

"Why would I do that? Louis loves Serena. He always has. He made his choice, why ruin that?" Blair stated

"Serena is not right for him. She left and she broke his heart! She'll do it again. And when she does, I don't want to be the one to have to pick up the pieces again. I know what's right for my son. So you better tell me where they are, otherwise I will make sure that you never see Chuck again."

"You can't do that."

"Yes, I can. There are things about him that you don't know about and if he doesn't do as I say I can ruin his life. I don't want to do that, but I will if I have to."

"Is that why you forced him to go out with Emma last night?"

"Emma is a sweet girl. She's what he needs right now. Besides, judging from how late Charles came home last night, I think he may agree"

"Why do you hate me? You never hated me before?"

"Because like Serena, you broke Louis' heart. He may always love Serena, but you were the one girl who he could have been happy with. But you fell for his-," she hesitated, "best friend. Only to damage Chuck too. If it wasn't for you, Chuck would still be Chuck; therefore, I want you to pay for what you did. You don't deserve either of them, neither does Serena. So you'll tell me or else I'll destroy Chuck's life," she stormed out of the house before Blair could say anything else

Blair suddenly began to cry hysterically,

"Oh, Miss Blair," comforted Dorota as she let Blair cry in her arms

"What am I going to do, Dorota? I love Chuck. I love him so much."


	17. Gotta Be You

**A.****N. I apologize once again for the lack of updates. This story is almost complete and I promise I'll update more frequently so I don't drag it on. I'll try and update at least once a week. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this update and please please please leave reviews. I love reading them!**_  
><em>

_Now girl I hear it in your voice and how it trembles_

_When you speak to me I don't resemble, who I was_

_You've almost had enough_

_And your actions speak louder than words_

_And you're about to break from all you've heard_

_Don't be scared, I ain't going no where_

_I'll be here, by your side_

_No more fears, no more crying_

_But if you walk away_

_I know I'll fade_

_'Cause there is nobody else_

That morning Blair woke up to her phone ringing. Checking the caller ID as it read Chuck, she decided to ignore the call.

A few minutes later she heard the house phone ringing. Dorota picked up on the third ring. Within seconds Dorota was calling to Blair that it was Chuck.

Blair sighed and headed downstairs to answer the call.

"Hello," she began

"Hi, Blair. I tried you on your phone but I guess you didn't hear it," he stated

"I guess not, " Blair stammered

"Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday. Can I make it up to you?"

Blair hesitated as tears began to form in her eyes

"Where were you yesterday, Chuck?" she stammered

"What do you mean, Blair? I told you I had to help Louis' mom," he lied

"It's OK, Chuck. You can tell me the truth"

She could hear Chuck sigh at the other end

"I was on a date that I didn't want to go to. Louis' mom made me. I promise you, Blair. Nothing happened," he admitted

"You were with her all night?"

"No. I dropped her off right after dinner and headed to Victrola with Nate."

"I'm sorry, Chuck. I sound like a jealous girlfriend," she chuckled as the tears still streamed down her face

"It's OK, Blair. You have every right to. I know we have a history. We have memories and just because I don't remember them doesn't mean I don't have obligations to you," he admitted

"What are we going to do, Chuck? Louis' mom doesn't want me to see you anymore. Especially now that Louis and Serena ran away together."

"Yeah, they pretty much ruined it for us," he chuckled, "Sneaky bastards"

"Do you think they'll ever come back?"

"I don't know. People are expecting a royal wedding so a royal wedding is going to happen."

The following morning, Blair received an anonymous phone call.

"Hello," she answered, sleepily

"Blair," she heard a familiar voice on the other end

"Serena?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Where are you?" Blair asked worriedly

"I can't tell you, but we thought it would be a good idea to call you so you and Chuck don't have to worry about us."

"What about the wedding? What about Jenny? You all just up and ran, without so much as a goodbye. I thought you and Louis weren't even on speaking terms?" Blair had so many questions, she didn't know where to begin. The other part of her was also very angry at her for leaving her without a goodbye.

"I know it all seems rushed because it is. All of this seems like a dream. I promise I'll explain it all to you, but I have to go. I hope you can understand that," she said

Blair sighed, "I do. I guess I just miss you."

"I know. I'll see you soon," Serena promised

Later that day, Chuck came to visit Blair

"How did you sneak out?" Blair had to ask, she didn't expect to see Chuck so soon

"I told her I was going out with Emma," Blair gave him a look as he continued, "which is partially true. She's waiting for me in the car. It was the only way I could come and see you."

Blair nodded in understanding, as much as it hurt her. She set her feelings aside as she told him about Serena's phone call

"She said she couldn't talk but that they were fine and they would be home soon."

Chuck sighed,

"His mother is going to be hammering me for questions soon then. I know she thinks I know where he is, but I have nothing. I think that's one of the reasons why Serena didn't tell you where they were. He knows she's looking for him. He's just lucky she's too worried about putting on a show otherwise the whole country would be on the look out for him."

"So, what are we going do?" asked Blair

"There's really nothing that we can do but wait for their return."

"In the meantime, you'll be spending your time with Emma am I right?" Blair hated how jealous she sounded but needed to say it

Chuck sighed

"Blair, I don't know what to tell you. You know what she'll do if I don't go out with her."

"What if you move in here?" Blair blurted out without thinking

They stood there in silence until Chuck finally spoke

"Listen, Blair. As much as I would like to spend as much time with you as possible, you know that can't happen. There's things that I've done, that I don't even remember that she does that can ruin my future. Maybe even yours. I know how hard this is, but we'll find a way. I may not remember how I felt about you, but if it's how I feel about you now then that's worth fighting for."

Tears started forming in Blair's eyes as he spoke that last part. He gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll call you," he said before walking out the door.

That evening Blair lay in bed awake. She had too many things on her mind that sleep was the least of her worries. All her thoughts suddenly disappeared when she heard a thump at her window.

She slowly made her way to her window and was re leaved to see that it was just Serena and Louis.

She raced downstairs and opened the front door to let them in.

"Where in the world have you two been and why are you here at 3 in the morning?" stammered Blair once they were inside

"I'm sorry, Blair. It was the only time we thought we could sneak back in town without anyone noticing us," explained Serena

"And we were in a motel about 100 miles from here," Louis answered the first question

"OK. You two have some explaining to do because you have one pissed off Queen who demands answers and a royal wedding."

"We know and we're going to go over there and explain everything, but can't it wait till morning?"

"It is morning," stated Blair

"You know what I mean, Blair. Please? We've had a long road trip," explained Serena

Blair sighed

"Come on, I'll show you two to the guest room," she put on her best smile acknowledging Serena's statement

Once Louis and Serena were settled in, Blair headed back up to her own room and was somehow able to fall asleep.

When the morning came, Blair awoke to Serena's smiling face.

"Morning, Blair. Coffee?" she offered, holding out a mug

"Can I pee first?"

"Sorry. I couldn't really sleep despite how exhausted I am so I busied myself with making breakfast and coffee," she admitted

"Don't worry about it, Serena. I'll take that coffee once I no longer have the urge to urinate," they both chuckled.

After Blair freshened up, Serena finally got to explaining her situation with Louis.

"After our argument, I asked him if we could talk. I promised that I'd never bother him again- that I'd leave him alone for good-if we could just talk. After how it ended the last time, I just wanted closure. So he agreed to meet with me and we talked and I guess our feelings for each other couldn't be ignored any longer and we kissed. We kissed and we couldn't stop. My feelings for him are stronger than ever, Blair. I couldn't leave him again. I can't," Serena pleaded

"He's engaged though, Serena," that was the only thing Blair could manage to say

"He doesn't love her, Blair. His mom is the one who arranged the whole thing, but he doesn't want to marry her"

"What about you, Serena? If he marries you, you know what kind of life you'll be walking into," reminded Blair

Serena sighed

"Last time I ran away because I was scared of living a royal life, but running away got me nowhere. It only made me miss him more. I won't do that again. If I have to live a royal life to be with him than it's worth it. He's worth it, Blair. I love him and I'm not going to let anything or anyone stop me from being with him," she reasoned, "Although, these last few days where it was just me and him were perfect. I know we'll never get days like those ever again once we go public. I'm going to miss the quiet but that's the cost of royalty right?" she gave a half hear ted laugh

"I'm sorry, Serena."

"Don't be. I may not want this life, but I want this love and I'm going to fight for it."

Blair smiled at Serena's determination

"I wish I had that confidence and fight that you have. I would feel a whole lot better right now."

"Let me guess: Chuck?"

"He's been going out with some girl named Emma"

"Wait, what?"

"Louis' mom banned him from seeing me and the only way he can go out is if he goes out with Emma."

"She can't do that. He isn't five."

"I know, but she threatened to ruin his life if he doesn't do as she says. The whole amnesia thing isn't helping much because she apparently has something on him that can ruin him."

"I'm sorry, Blair. I know things are hard now, but you two love each other. I know it'll work out," comforted Serena

Just then Blair's phone began to ring

"Hello," she answered

"Is this Blair Waldorf?" the voice on the other end asked

"Yes, this is her."

"Hello, this is officer Tara. We met the night of Charles' attack?"

Blair recalled the name

"Oh yes. I remember. Is this about his attackers? Did you find them?" Blair asked anxiously

"We received an anonymous tip about where we may find these disgusting men. We have some officers on patrol to see if we can find them and bring them in for questioning. I am just calling to inform you that once we have them in custody we may need you to come down to the station and ID them."

"That's great news. Thank you so much for all your help Officer Tara."

"I'm just doing my job, Miss Waldorf. Have a nice day"

"What happened?" Serena asked once Blair hung up

"Justice may finally be served," smirked Blair.


	18. Forever and Almost Always

**A.N. So as promised here is another update that came early! From now on though I will be posting the LAST few chapters, which I'm guessing there might only be about 5 more to go, every Tuesday. It's been an incredible story to write and I'll be sad to say goodbye to it. Anyway, please leave reviews. I'd love to hear what you all think of this new chapter and I'll post another update next week!  
><strong>

_In an ordinary fairy tale land_

_There's a promise of a perfect happy end_

_And I imagine having just short of that_

_Is better than nothing_

_So you'll be mine_

_Forever and almost always_

_And I'll be fine_

_Just love me when you can_

_And I'll wait patiently_

_I'll wake up every day_

_Just hoping that you still care _

_-**Kate Voegele**  
><em>

A few hours later, Blair received a call from Officer Tara: She had the suspects in custody.

"We just need you to come down and confirm if these are the men who attacked you and Charles," she finished

"I'll be there in 10 minutes," Blair said as she sat in the passenger seat of her father's car.

Vanya was already in the driver's seat and set the car in reverse.

"Is Serena and Prince Louis coming as well, Miss Blair?" he stopped the car as he waited for her response.

"No, they have something else to do," Blair stated.

She hadn't been sure if she wanted to be there when Serena and Louis confronted his parents. She knew no matter what they said, it would not go well. That was when she realized that her presence would just make things worse. So, when she received the phone call from Officer Tara she was a bit re leaved that she wasn't left much of a choice.

When she arrived at the police station, she hesitated as she stared at the men who threatened her and almost murdered Chuck. She immediately recognized each one of them and identified them to the police officers.

"Thank you, Blair. I know how hard this must have been," said Officer Tara

"No, thank you. Without you, these scumbags would probably still be out there. Thank you for not ignoring this case or putting in on the back burner when you could have. I appreciate it," spoke Blair

Officer Tara gave her an appreciative smile and nod as Blair headed for the door.

On her way back to her house, she asked Vanya to stop by the royal house.

"A friend of Prince Louis" Vanya stated as he pulled up to the security at gate

"Name please?"

"Blair Waldorf," Vanya stated

"I'm sorry, but Blair Waldorf is no longer allowed here. We need you to leave," the security guard announced

"What are you talking about? I used to live here! Prince Louis knows who I am. I can call him right now," argued Blair from the passenger seat

"I'm sorry, but these were the Queen's orders," he replied

Blair let out a frustrated sigh as Vanya reversed and headed back to the Waldorf house.

"I should have called Nate and asked him to sneak me in," Blair mumbled

When they pulled up to her driveway she was surprised to find Chuck at her doorstep.

"Chuck? What are you doing here?" she asked

"I heard you put away my attackers," he replied, his eyes staring at the ground

"Yeah. Officer Tara said the trial won't be for a couple weeks"

"Listen, Blair. I know I've been an idiot these past few days. It's just...it's been really hard trying to figure everything out. It's like my memories are slowly coming back to me but at the same time I have these new ones and-"

"Are you falling for Emma?" Blair blurted

"What? Blair, that is not what I was getting at," he finished

"Are you sure because it sure as hell sounded like you were," Blair accused, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Chuck didn't know what to say and that's when she knew she was right

She laughed in spite of herself

"Blair, listen to me. I am not falling for Emma. But yes, I find her attractive and funny and I like hanging out with her-"

"Then why don't you just be with her?" Blair spat

"Because there's someone else in my heart. I may not remember but like I told you last night, I feel something for you. I don't know why my feelings are so strong, but I have this feeling in my stomach every time I'm near you. And when I'm not, I feel my heart breaking because I want to be near you," he spoke as he walked closer to her, "I want to be with you every second of every day and I don't know why. It scares me but at the same time, I can't stop this feeling," at this point his lips were only half an inch from hers as he whispered "and I don't want to."

At that moment, it was like time had stopped. It was just Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck. No one else. Nothing else. All their problems were gone. Nothing could ruin that moment. Their lips met and they couldn't stop. All their feelings were finally let loose and out in the open. Blair didn't have much experience with kissing, but she could easily label this as the best kiss of her life. She was so into it that she was surprised when Chuck pulled away so abruptly.

"Chuck? What's wrong?" she asked as she saw his perplexed face

"I...I remember everything...I...I have to go," he said, running into his limo

Blair only watched the man she loved speed away in his limo.

A few minutes had passed and Blair was still at her doorstep, replaying the events that had just happened when Serena pulled up.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Blair asked, pushing aside her problems for the moment

When she saw a tear streaked Serena, she knew that it hadn't gone well. She then realized that Louis wasn't with her.

"Where's Louis?" she asked

"He-He...couldn't do it," cried Serena

"What do you mean he couldn't do it?"

"He's still...he's still going to...marry her," she cried uncontrollably

Blair stood there shocked as she held Serena in her arms

"Why would he do that? _How_ could he do that to you?"

Serena didn't answer. Instead she continued to soak Blair's dress with her tears.

When night came, Serena headed up to Blair's room

"Hey," she greeted her

"Hey," Blair smiled, looking up from her book

"Is it all right if I sleep with you tonight?" she asked

"Of course," Blair said, making room for her on the bed

"Thank you."

"How are you feeling?" Blair asked

"I've been better. It just doesn't help that my mind continues to replay the entire conversation over and over," she let out a frustrated sigh

"I know what that's like," Blair admitted, remembering her conversation and kiss with Chuck

"How are you doing? I ran into Chuck when we got to the house and he was sneaking out saying he was coming to see you," she smirked

Blair gave her best smile,

"Yeah. He came by."

"What happened?" Serena asked, excitedly

"Well, he remembers everything now."

"What? How?" Serena nearly shouted

"Well, we were kissing and then he pulled away and said he remembers everything and then he just left."

"Huh. That must have been some kiss"

"It was," Blair smiled, remembering how amazing it was before he pulled away. "I tried calling him, but he doesn't answer," Blair admitted, suddenly feeling sad again

"Give him time. I mean, he suddenly remembers everything. I can only imagine what he must be feeling right now," Serena comforted

"I guess you're right."

"Come on, let's try and get some sleep and figure out our boy drama in the morning," stated Serena as Blair put her book on her nightstand and turned out the light.

The following morning, Blair and Serena were already eating breakfast when they heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh, hello Prince Louis," they heard Dorota say

"Hello, Dorota. Is Serena here?" they heard him say

Serena looked to Blair and shook her head no as a sign to get her out of the situation.

Blair hurried to the front room as Dorota hesitated before answering as if waiting for Blair's signal

"She doesn't want to talk to you," she told him, appearing from the kitchen

"Blair, please, I need to talk to her," he begged

"You should have thought about that last night, Louis. What is wrong with you? How could you do that to her?"

"You don't understand, Blair. You don't understand what it's like to be a prince. I have obligations and rules to follow. It's not always up to me!" he argued

"Then why run away with her? Why give her hope when you knew it wasn't going to last?"

"Because I wanted it too, Blair. I want to be with her, but it's not up to me anymore."

"And why not? It's still your life. No matter what rules or obligations you think you have to follow, you still have a choice."

"I wish it were that simple, Blair. I really do, but it's not. I have to marry Jenny on Saturday and I wish with all my heart that it could be Serena. I would give up being a prince in a heartbeat for her, but if I don't marry Jenny then..." he couldn't finish the last part

"Then what?" Blair demanded when he kept silent, "Then what, Louis?"

He sighed

"My mother threatened that she'd have Serena arrested and would make sure I would never see her again. I've seen my mother threaten people, Blair. And when they don't do as she says, then she punishes. I won't have that, Blair. I just won't."

"Well, isn't there something you can do? You are a prince after all."

"Yeah and my parents are the King and Queen. Even if I were to do anything, who do you think still has more authority?"

Blair sighed

"And here I thought Caroline was the evil witch...Well, give me a second and I'll ask Serena if she wants to see you."

"Thank you, Blair."

Blair headed back to the kitchen where she found Serena sitting in corner with tears in her eyes. Blair gave her a comforting look

"Tell him, I can't see him right now. I know he's only looking out for me, but that I just can't. Tell him that I'll always love him, but I can't and I won't see him knowing that he's going to marry someone else...tell him goodbye for me?" she pleaded, tears rolling down her cheeks

Blair's heart was breaking as she saw the pain in Serena's eyes. She nodded and then headed to Louis with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Louis. She doesn't want to see you."

"I'll come back tomorrow then," Louis confirmed

"No, Louis. I mean, she doesn't want to see ever again. She wanted me to tell you that she'll always love you, but that she can't and won't see you married to someone else," she continued after seeing the confused look on Louis face, "she told me to tell you goodbye."

Louis was speechless at first and then became angry

"No, she can't do this to me. If she's going to say goodbye then she has to say it to me face-to-face. She can't just disappear again," Louis headed toward the kitchen

"Louis, stop!" shouted Blair as she tried to block Louis from entering the kitchen

"Serena! Serena! We can't just leave it like this. Not again!" he pleaded, now tears beginning to well up in his eyes as he stopped in front of the kitchen door

"Please? Serena!" he begged as he banged on the door

Blair could hear Serena's sniffles on the other side of the door and her heart was breaking for the both of them. She was devastated to confirm her new belief that finding your prince charming does not necessarily mean you will get your happily ever after.


	19. Unfair

_**A.N.**_**First off I want to thank you for the reviews. You have no idea how happy I get when I find that there's new ones. They make my day all the time so please please please be sure to submit them because I love reading what you think of my story. So yeah, as promised I have a new UD for you all. I think a chapter like this one has been long overdue. I think it's about time our Chuck and Blair have a nice night out together before there's some more drama. As I've mentioned before, this story is sadly coming to a close and as you know, there is still a bunch of secrets that will be revealed very soon. I can't wait till you all find out because I've had them in mind since the very first chapter so I'm anxious to finally reveal them. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it may be a little too much Serena/Louis oriented but I've really enjoyed writing their love story as well and I think it's very important to the Blair and Chuck love story as well.**

** _Hope you all have a great week and I'll be sure to have another update for you all next week :)_**_  
><em>

_The city sleeps_

_So silently_

_Wish I could say the same for me_

_But I've got this dead ended street_

_To keep searching_

_For a tunnel underneath the bitter truth_

_Or a bridge invisible I won't fall through_

_And I don't know how much I can keep_

_Letting you unravel me_

_'Cause the more you learn the more we share_

_We were worlds apart and you see_

_It was so much easier to be_

_'Cause now I know what we can't have and it's so unfair_

_-**Kate Voegele**  
><em>

"So, this is goodbye then?" Blair asked as Serena stood at her doorstep, luggage in hand

Serena gave her a sad smile as she nodded,

"I'm sorry, Blair. I wish I could stay, but I need to go."

"Is that what you really want? You just told me that you were going to fight for him. Fight for your love. What happened?" Blair had to ask

"I know what I told you, Blair. A part of me still wants to fight, but if he's not going to fight for me than there's no point. He's going to marry her and there's nothing I can do about it," she stated, defeated

"There's got to be something. I'm sure of it. You should stay, just until Saturday before the wedding. If nothing comes up, you can go," suggested Blair

"I don't think that's a good idea, Blair."

"Why not?"

"What can possibly come up that would prevent the biggest royal wedding in decades?"

"I don't know, Serena. What I do know is that things happen. Secrets are exposed. I'm not suggesting that there is one, but I have a feeling that you should stay. Two people who are meant to be will eventually find their way. You and Louis are meant to be and I will see to it that you two get your happily ever after," smiled a determined Blair

Serena returned the smile and couldn't refuse the determination Blair had in her statement

"Fine. I guess I'll stay, but only until Saturday."

That afternoon, Blair tried calling Chuck for the hundredth time. She was surprised he picked up on the first ring.

"Blair," he said

"You've been avoiding me" she accused

"I had some things to figure out," he replied

"Right. I'm sorry," Blair hated herself for not being more understanding

"Listen, Blair. Can you meet me outside?"

"Outside, right now? Are you here?" she asked as she headed downstairs

"Arthur just pulled up."

Blair hung and raced to the front door, finding Chuck at her doorstep with a bouquet of peonies.

"I'm sorry for abandoning you after that kiss. Everything just came back to me, I needed some time to think," he explained with his signature smirk that Blair loved so much

She blushed as she took the peonies and gave him a quick, soft kiss on his lips. She knew that was a bit much but she couldn't help herself. He didn't seem upset by it.

"Thank you. These are beautiful."

"So, I heard about Louis and Serena. How is she doing?"

"She's devastated, but we're still hoping that something big will happen to make this wedding not happen," Blair explained

"Anything I can do to help?" he asked

"Any chance you know any royal secrets?"

"Anything else that could help?" he asked feeling bad he didn't have more to offer

"Just try and find out any secrets you can in that house before Saturday's wedding."

"I'll see what I can do. But in the meantime, can I," he hesitated, "uh-can I take you out to dinner tonight?"

Blair smiled,

"Yeah, of course. I'd love that."

"Great," Chuck grinned as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips, surprising her, "I'll pick you up at 8"

Blair couldn't help but smile

As she headed back inside, the butterflies in her stomach were still fluttering

"Looks like you got struck by the love bug," Serena smiled

"I did," Blair didn't even try to deny it. She was totally in love.

As she got ready for her date, she confided in Serena to help her choose her dress.

"The red or black?" she asked as she held up two similar slim dresses

"Neither," she said as she got up and looked through her closet grabbing another one, "This one is perfect."

Blair turned to look at it and smiled. It was perfect.

"How did you know?" she asked

"Your dance has over two thousand views on youtube," Serena smirked

"What?" Blair asked in shock

"Don't worry, all the comments are positive," she lied with a smile

"From the perverts maybe," she shook her head not believing how that private moment was suddenly displayed all over the internet for everyone's viewing pleasure. She knew she was exposed in front of others and not just Chuck, but she had seen the way he was looking at her that night at Victrola and in that moment it felt like it was just the two of them.

"Hey, that moment still means something. Who cares if the whole world sees it. They have no idea how you felt during that moment," Serena comforted

Blair knew she was right and with that she finished getting dressed. Wearing her infamous Victrola dress.

When eight o clock rolled around she was anxiously awaiting for Chuck's arrival. Showing up a few minutes late, he stood there admiring all of Blair's features.

"You look...amazing."

"Thank you," Blair grinned as they headed inside the limo.

"I can't believe this is finally happening. After everything we've been through, we can finally have a night to ourselves," he smiled as he placed his hand on top of hers

Blair returned his smile

"Well, the night is still young. Anything can happen."

"True. But I'll do whatever it takes to make sure it goes as planned."

"Hey, how did you get out of the house?" Blair suddenly remembered about his grounding

"I had to do some heavy convincing. Let's just say that I owe Nate a bunch of really good drugs," he chuckled

Blair couldn't help but laugh with him

"Well, I do not approve about the drug part but if it means seeing you than I won't complain."

"Great," Chuck said as he leaned in to kiss her

Blair couldn't help but return his kiss. They couldn't help themselves. After months of being apart it was as if their ticking time bomb was about to go off. They wanted each other so desperately that Blair tugged at Chuck's belt and unbuckled it as quickly as she could while Chuck cupped his hands around her face. When they were both half naked, they finally both paused for breath.

They both began to laugh as they noticed all their clothes on floor of the limo.

"I'm sorry that wasn't supposed to happen," Chuck apologized with a smile

"It wasn't?" Blair teased

"Not yet, anyway," he admitted

When the limo finally arrived at its destination, Blair instantly recognized the cabin.

"Now, I know this place isn't glamorous, but I figure since we share some memories here you wouldn't mind making new ones," he said as he lead her inside

Blair smiled when he lead her into the back where candles were lit all over and purple peonies surrounded the garden.

"Chuck, this is amazing," she admitted, tears in her eyes

"Listen, I know how hard it's been for you. For us. And I just want you to know that I appreciate everything you've done for me. A huge part of me strongly believes that I don't deserve you, but my feelings for you are a lot stronger than that belief. That is why I want to try and be the person that you deserve. I hope I can be that for you. I'm going to try really hard," he promised as he looked into her eyes

"Chuck," was all she could say before kissing him

This time there was no stopping them. Chuck gently pushed her back against the cabin wall as Blair wrapped her legs around him. Moaning in pleasure as Chuck placed soft kisses down her neck. He then began to lift up her dress as she held up her arms and then he quickly threw it down on the floor. He continued placing kisses on her neck while cupping his hands over her breasts making her gasp in pleasure.

She began to tug at his hair as he found places inside her that gave her so much pleasure she didn't know was possible. She never wanted the feeling to end even as they made their way inside. Knocking over the decorations on the coffee table not caring if they threw something into the already lit fire place.

Blair moaned in pleasure as he placed soft kisses on her stomach and shouted his name at the top of her lungs when he went down even further.

About an hour later, after they found their way to an actual bed, they laid together and began to laugh

"That was incredible," Blair smiled

"We didn't even make it to dinner," Chuck laughed

"After what just happened, I can eat an elephant," Blair suddenly realized how hungry she was

"I agree," said Chuck as they both began to dress again

Once they were ready, they headed back outside and ate their steak and vegetables.

"So, were you able to find anything out about the wedding?" Blair asked, hopeful

"Nothing. Louis is still pretty devastated about having to marry Jenny, but there's nothing much he can do. He is still trying but his mother can be very stubborn."

"There must be something. I know there has to be."

"I'll try again tomorrow"

"Thank you, Chuck."

"I'm just glad I can help. I've known Louis all my life and he deserves to be happy. So does Serena."

The following morning, Blair and Chuck headed back to her home, finding Serena and Louis in a confrontation inside.

"Serena, you know that if I could change it I would. You have no idea how much I wish it would be you walking down that aisle to meet me. You have no idea how badly I want you to be my wife," he shouted, tears in his eyes

Serena was a complete wreck, but Blair still admired her beauty.

"Listen, Louis. I know how much you care about me. I do and because this wedding is happening, I just can't see you anymore. I can't just stand on the sidelines while you play royal prince and husband to some girl you don't love. It's not fair. That's why I've accepted it and I'm going to try and move on," Serena was able to speak as the tears continued to flow

"I don't want you out of my life, Serena. I've tried that and it didn't work. I need you," he pleaded

"I know how much it's going to hurt because it already does, but maybe this is for the best. We're worlds apart, don't you see? You are a prince, I'm just a common girl who wants a normal life and we can never have that which is unfair because the happiest moments of my life have been with you. I'm going to miss you so much," she cried as she placed a kiss on Louis lips before running out the door.

Louis was about to chase after her but didn't get the chance because Chuck held him back.

"Just let her go," Chuck stated

"I can never do that."

"I know. You'll get her back, just give her some space for now."

Louis sighed in defeat, but nodded in agreement

Chuck gave Blair a smile as Blair smiled back, but she couldn't help but carry Serena's words about the two of them being worlds apart. Because she always felt like her and Chuck had been complete opposites as well. He lived a dangerous life with no real parents to turn to while surrounded by royalty whereas she was just a normal girl who grew up with two loving parents and although Caroline was a complete bitch she had only had to suffer through her reign for a few years. It had been a struggle but she never got into any major trouble. That was one of the reasons why she loved Chuck: she felt alive and sometimes even dangerous with him. But there was still things he had been hiding from her and that still scared her. No matter how much she loved him, she always feared that there would be something that would tear them apart.

And it was completely unfair.


	20. I Write Sins Not Tragedies

_**A.N. First off, thank you so much for the reviews. I LOVE reading them and I'm glad you all are rooting for the Serena/Louis fairytale as well. Their story will definitely play a major role in how this story is going to end for Chair. Anyway, this update is coming a few hours early because I just couldn't wait to post it. This is a huge chapter and it may seem short but so much happens. I promise the next chapter will be longer. So until next week, I hope you enjoy! **  
><em>

_Oh, well imagine_

_As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor _

_And I can't help but to hear _

_No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words_

_"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!", says a bridesmaid to a waiter _

_"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame _

_The poor groom's bride is a whore"_

_I chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?" _

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things _

_With a sense of poise and rationality_

-**Panic! at the Disco**

The day of the wedding had arrived and Blair had tried her best to find anything she could that would prevent the wedding from actually happening. She still had a few hours.

"Serena, we still have four hours before the 'I do's.' There's still plenty of time," she assured Serena as they stood in her kitchen.

"What can possibly come up in four hours that will stop this wedding?" asked a defeated Serena.

Blair didn't know what to say because as hopeful as she was, she knew the possibilities were very slim.

Just then she heard her cell phone ring.

"Hello," she answered

"Blair, where are you? The wedding is in two hours," she heard Chuck say from the other end

"Two hours? I thought it didn't start until five?" she asked, stunned

"Last minute change courtesty of the Queen. Also, Serena isn't allowed on the premises. Security is very tight around here. Louis insisted you tell her that she can't be here under any circumstances otherwise she will be arrested."

Blair sighed,

"OK. I'll tell her...but what about me? Won't security do the same to me?" she asked

"Yes, but their main concern is Serena. Also, I talked to the Queen and we had an agreement that you could come along as long as Emma was my date and not you," he hesistated on the last part.

"Oh," was all Blair could think to say

"Don't worry, Emma knows how I feel about you. She's helping me cover for you," assured Chuck.

"I understand, Chuck. You don't have to explain," she said

"Good. Now, I'll have Arthur pick you up," he said, hanging up

"Let me guess, I won't be able to crash this wedding even if I wanted to?" asked Serena

"I'm so sorry, Serena."

"It's OK. I've accepted it. I said my goodbye and I'm ready to move on," she said, choking back the tears

Blair comforted her with a hug

"I'm sorry. You should go and get ready. You have a royal wedding to attend to," she said as she wiped away her tears

"Hey, you are more important than this sham wedding. I honestly don't know why I'm even going."

"Because you're his friend. He's going to need all of his friends to help him through this."

Blair nodded, fully understanding what she was saying.

"I promise I'll look after him," she promised

"Thank you," Serena said, hugging her

After Blair was ready to leave, wearing a beautiful pink dress with her small bangs just above her eyebrows and a side long braid, she still did not see a limo. She checked the time and the wedding was going to start in exactly one hour. She gave Arthur a few more minutes and when the limo still hadn't arrived, she went to find Vanya.

"Of course, Miss Blair. I'll drive you right away," he said as they got into the car and headed to the royal house

When Blair finally arrived, she saw Chuck and Emma talking. She couldn't help but feel a hint of jealousy as she watched them laughing. She put her best smile on and made her way to where they were standing.

"Oh, hey Blair," greeted Chuck with a kiss on her cheek

"Hey," she smiled

"Hello, Blair. I'm Emma. I don't think we've officially met," greeted Emma with a smile

"Hello, nice to meet you," smiled Blair

"I love your dress," Emma stated

"Oh, thank you. I like yours too," said Blair as she admired the lavendar floral design of Emma's.

"I see you decided to not sport a hat," Emma noted

"To be honest, I completely forgot," admitted Blair

"No one will even notice. I took mine off the second I walked in here."

"Emma, do you mind if I speak to Blair for a minute alone?" chimed in Chuck

"Of course not. I'll meet you inside the church in 20 minutes?"

Chuck nodded as he lead Blair to his room that was conveniently nearby.

"Wow, it's been awhile since I've been in here," Blair realized

"Hasn't changed a bit, has it?"

"Nope. Not at all."

Chuck closed his door and made his way to Blair

"You look beautiful, you know that?" he smirked

"You don't look so bad yourself," Blair smiled as their lips finally met

Blair quickly broke away, regretting that she had to but she needed to come up with a plan and she only had 20 minutes

"What are we going to do?"

"Blair, I think at this point we've done what we can and there's nothing to do but let it play out."

"I know, I just can't believe this is how it's going to end. Serena and Louis have been through so much"

"I know, but remember anything can happen. Even if nothing stops this wedding tonight, that doesn't mean they won't end up together eventually," believed Chuck.

Blair smiled,

"Let's get through this wedding."

The wedding began without a hitch. News cameras were everywhere, Blair did not know how calm Jenny could be once she began walking down the aisle with all eyes that were on her. Blair had to admit she looked beautiful in her white, strapless wedding gown and could see the look of admiration on Louis' face. She could tell that he had feelings for her, but he could never love her like he loved Serena.

Once the priest began, Blair began to accept the fact that this was really going to happen. Louis was going to marry her and nothing could stop it from happening.

"Prince Louis Grimaldi, do you take Jenny Humphrey to be your lawful wedded wife?" the priest asked

Louis hesistated, looking at Jenny then turning toward the crowd as he caught someone's eye. Blair turned to look where he was staring and saw Serena at the end of aisle staring right back at him. A look of pain in her eyes.

The priest asked again

"Prince Louis, do you take Jenny Humphrey to be your lawful wedded wife?"

He turned back to the priest then to Jenny then to Serena. He didn't know what to say or do, but didn't get the chance because the choice was made for him.

"No! Don't do it!" everyone turned to look at the man with the deep voice

"Arthur?" Blair and Chuck said in unison

"Arthur, what are you doing?" Jenny asked as everyone turned to Jenny

"He's here to tell everyone the truth," Serena spoke out

"Jenny, what's going on?" Louis asked

Jenny didn't know what to say, the tears began to well down her face

"I don't care what is going on here, but we have a wedding to finish. Please remove these two from the premises. How did they even get inside?" demanded the Queen

Security began to approach Serena and Louis,

"Wait! Do not remove them. I want to hear what they have to say!" ordered Louis, "Arthur, what is going on?"

Arthur took a deep breath

"I don't think this is the place to discuss this-" he began

"No, just say what you have to say," demanded Louis

"Arthur, please don't," begged Jenny

"Tell me!" shouted Louis

"Miss Jenny and I have been in a relationship," he admitted

The gasps in the room were so loud, no one saw this coming.

"What? You've been sleeping with him!" shouted Louis as he turned back to Jenny

Jenny was crying hysterically,

"It just happened! I'm sorry, it didn't mean anything. I was lonely, you were still so hung up on her. What did you expect?" she shouted, growing angry

"Remove them from the premises, now!" shouted the Queen as security grabbed both Serena and Arthur and lead them to an exit.

"I can't believe this! I was about to marry you and you lied to me!"

"This whole marriage was going to be a lie! I know it, you know it. Heck, everyone here knows it too. You don't love me, you never did! It was always her. It was always going to be her!" she shouted, just as angry

With that Louis left in anger as Jenny dropped to the floor in tears.

"Let's go," Chuck said, as he grabbed Blair's hand and they were off to find Louis and Serena

Blair headed outside and found Serena while Chuck stayed inside to find Louis.

"Serena, what just happened?" she asked

"I just ruined the wedding," Serena stated, in shock

"No, you didn't. Jenny ruined it herself. You just informed everyone of the truth. The truth that needed to come out. I just want to know how you found out."

"Well, I just stumbled upon the truth. Remember how Arthur was supposed to pick you up?" Serena began as Blair nodded, "Well, I guess you forgot to tell him that you were going to get a ride from Vanya and so Arthur came knocking on the door and I answered. I invited him inside and offered him some tea and I asked him why he wasn't in a hurry to get back to the wedding and that's when he told me about his relationship with Jenny. He didn't want to come here, but I told him that he had to. He loves her, you know. And she loves him too. As much as I dislike the girl, I wouldn't wish anyone to have to marry someone they don't love. Especially when there's someone else. So I convinced him that if he came here and stopped the wedding that maybe he wouldn't have to say goodbye to her. That they could be together. But now, I think I just ruined his life. Jenny will probably hate him and I know the Queen will fire him for the humilation and who knows what she'll do to me. God, I'm such an idiot."

"Serena, calm down. This is not your fault. No one can blame you."

"Do you really think that will matter? I humilated the Grimaldi's. Not only that, mine and Louis' little adventure will soon be brought up in the press and my name will be everywhere and don't you get it? Louis and I will never be able to be together. Never," cried Serena

Blair suddenly realized how true that was. There was no way that Serena and Louis could have a normal life because Serena would be labeled a home wrecker even if Jenny was the one left at the altar for being accused cheating. The Queen would convince the press that it was all Serena's fault. She would somehow spin the truth and make it so that Serena lied about the whole thing so she could be with Louis. No matter what, Serena would be looked at with shame and disgrace among the entire country. She may have been willing to sacrifice a normal life to be with Louis, but she couldn't sacrifice her image too. Not when it meant that people would look down on Louis as well.

"Let's go find Louis," was all Blair could think to say


	21. Maybe

_**A.N. First off, thank you again for all the reviews. It means so much to know what you all think of the story. It's been a really great run so far and I am so sad to be closing out all the storylines. The next chapter is going to be a lot of revelations. You'll finally get to know more of Chuck's past and it's quite overwhelming. This chapter is pretty short, I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to meet my deadline for this week but luckily I managed. Your reviews are really motivating so I made sure I got this chapter up. The cliffhanger is torture, but believe me the next chapter will be longer and totally worth it. Anyway, enjoy :) Please leave reviews! **  
><em>

_Maybe I was wrong_

_Maybe I was looking in all the wrong places_

_Maybe I was wrong_

_Maybe I was searching all the wrong places_

_If I knew you were coming for me I would have stayed in one place_

_If I knew you were coming for me I would have made my peace_

_Maybe I was wrong_

_Maybe I was dreamless and full of suffering_

_Maybe I was wrong_

_**-Everly**_

"Do you not realize what just happened?" Serena and Blair heard Louis yell at Chuck once they found them in Louis' room.

"Louis, calm down! Of course I do, but this is good," he reasoned

"How is this good? I was just humiliated at my own wedding. I-" he stopped once he found Serena

"I'm so sorry, Louis. I didn't mean for it to happen like that," she quickly said

Louis looked away from her

"Of course you did!" everyone turned to the doorway and saw a furious Queen, "First you leave him heartbroken and now you humiliate him in front of this entire country! I warned you about interferring and now you've done it. I will make sure you never see my son again!" she meant every word

"No. You can't do that, mother," everyone turned to look at Louis

Mrs. Grimaldi turned around to face her son, shock on her face

"Excuse me?" she asked

"Serena didn't do anything but save me from marrying someone who is a liar and a cheat. You can't punish her for that. I won't let you," he said sternly

"I don't care what you want, Louis. She's ruined your life so much already I won't let her do it again."

"No, mother. You are wrong. The only way Serena has ruined my life is when she's not in it. I love her, mother. Even if I never learned the truth about Jenny, I don't think I would have gone through with saying 'I do.' There is only one woman I want to call my wife and she's standing right behind you."

Serena's face lit up. She couldn't believe Louis was standing up for her. For them.

"Listen to me, Louis. You are still upset about Jenny. You are not thinking straight."

"Mother, I'm sorry, but I love Serena. Nothing you do or say can or will change that."

"You have a country to run. You have obligations. A real relationship will get in the way"

"How can you say that, mother? What about you and father? Are you saying you don't love each other?"

Mrs. Grimaldi sighed

"Of course we love each other. But the difference is that we both wanted this life."

With that Louis didn't say anything and the Queen smiled, knowing she was right.

"I may not want this life, but I'm willing to live it if it means being with Louis," Serena chimed

"No, you have to be fully committed otherwise it will not work. I will not have you humiliate or break his heart again. You've left once before, I won't take that chance with you again," she warned

"But it's not up to you," stated Louis firmly

"This is ridiculous. You are going to leave here tonight," she looked at Serena, "and never come back. If you do, I will make certain you are arrested. End of discussion."

WIth that, she stormed outside.

No one said anything for awhile until Blair finally spoke up

"So, what happens now?"

"Serena and I are going to go into hiding," Louis stated matter of factly

Serena, Chuck, and Blair both looked at him with wide eyes

"It's the only way," he confirmed

"Louis, I don't want to go into hiding again. It will get us nowhere," Serena admitted

"It may not get us anywhere right now, but it will give us time. My mother is sworn to her word, she will have you arrested. If we go into hiding, we can come up with a plan. We just need time," he explained to her.

Serena looked into his eyes and knew he had a point

"Where will you two go?" asked Chuck

"The cabin," Louis stated

"That's the first place they'll look," Blair stated

"That may be true, but they won't be able to find us. Not if we go to the secret room within the cabin," Louis explained

"Secret room?" Serena and Blair asked in unison

"Louis and I built it ourselves a few years ago. It's hidden behind the closet in what was your bedroom, Blair," Chuck explained

"And no one else knows of it?" Serena asked

"No one but us," Louis confirmed

"OK, then let's go," Serena agreed.

Louis smiled as he grabbed her hand then he turned to Chuck

"Can you two wait here and inform us of what's going on?" asked Louis

"Of course," Chuck promised

"Thank you," he said as they both headed out

"Well, I was not expecting this day to turn out like this," Blair finally spoke

"What, you didn't think something unexpected would come up? Isn't that what you were hoping for?" he asked

"Of course, but I wasn't expecting it to be that," Blair admitted

Once Blair and Chuck headed back downstairs in the chaos, they heard numerous rumors going around. From Louis knowing about the affair to Jenny doing it on purpose as a payback for him running away with Serena. The worst one Blair heard was about her. Apparently she was sleeping with Louis, Chuck, and Arthur to cause this whole wedding debacle.

She couldn't think about that rumor much longer because her and Chuck were surrounded by security a few seconds later.

"The King and Queen need to speak with you," one of the guards spoke

Once in front of the royals, Blair and Chuck waited for them to speak

"Where are Louis and Serena?" asked the Queen

"We don't know," Chuck responded as Blair stayed silent

"Stop lying, Charles," spoke the King

"They left right after you spoke with them. They didn't tell us where they were going and I can only assume that it was for this reason. To protect us. I'm sorry, but I can not help you," explained Chuck

"Do you have idea at all where they could be?" asked the King as he quieted his wife who was about to accuse Chuck of lying

"No, I'm sorry but they can be anywhere," replied Chuck

"They are lying, I know it!" accused the Queen

"He says he doesn't know so let us leave them be. We will find them. They couldn't have gone very far," comprised the King

"So, what? You are just going to let them go? They need to be punished."

"And for what exactly? They did nothing wrong."

"They humiliated us in front of everyone! They-"

"No, Jenny did that herself. No one made Jenny sleep with Arthur. That was all her doing. From what I can gather, they had no intention of ruining this wedding. They had no part in this."

The Queen was furious with his decision, but she kept silent. She let out a frustrated sigh and left the room.

"Thank you, Mr. Grimaldi," spoke Chuck

"If I find out that you are indeed lying, I will make sure you are punished. You understand?"

They both nodded as they headed back to Chuck's bedroom.

Chuck immediately dialed Louis' phone

"Hello, is everything ok?" Louis answered

"Are you there already?" asked Chuck

"Yes, we're here."

"Good. Now once we hang up, you have to destroy your phone. We don't know if they might have added a tracker in there or something."

"How will I get a hold of you?"

"Jack and Joe. We'll have to send letters. It's the only way," reasoned Chuck.

"OK. Well, I guess it's goodbye for now."

"I guess it is. Good luck, brother," Chuck replied

"You too," Louis stated and with that they hung up

"So, what now?" Blair asked

"We wait," replied Chuck.

"Are you OK?" she asked, knowing how hard it must have been to say goodbye to his best friend

He nodded,

"Now listen, I know Mrs. Grimaldi and she'll have surveillance on us 24/7 so I think it's best if we stay at your place for a few days. She can't eavesdrop or bug your place," he explained

"OK, I'll have Vanya come pick us up," agreed Blair

Once Vanya arrived, they headed back to her place.

"What is going to happen to Arthur?" Blair suddenly asked, curiosity getting the best of her

Chuck sighed,

"I have no idea. I just know that his life won't ever be the same," he answered

"I guess not all of us can have a fairytale ending," whispered Blair

Once they arrived at the Waldorf house, Blair was furious to find Caroline's car parked in the driveway.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Blair nearly shouted at Vanya

"I do not know, Miss Blair. She was not here when I leave," spoke Vanya

"Calm down, Blair. Let's just go inside and see what she wants," reasoned Chuck

"Fine. Let's get this over with," Blair grimaced

Once inside, they were greeted by Caroline's smiling face

"Why hello. Long time no see."

"What do you want, Caroline?" Blair asked

"Fine. You want to do this quick, I'll get straight to the point. You give me back this house and your father's money and I won't turn your boyfriend here into the police."

"What are you talking about, Caroline?" asked Blair

"Well, I see he still hasn't told you about his past, has he?" smirked Caroline, "Well, it is quite a history you've got."

Chuck's face grew tense.

"What is she talking about, Chuck?" Blair asked, noticing how nervous he was

"It's nothing. Nothing you need to know," Chuck said, sternly

"Oh, but shouldn't she? Even though we have had our differences, I still do care about her. And I can only imagine you do as well otherwise why would you still be here? So, why don't you just tell her?" she began as she made her way to Chuck and whispered in his ear, "Or do I have to do that myself, murderer?"

Chuck closed his eyes tightly, waiting for Blair's words

"Chuck, what is she talking about?" he could hear the pain in her words and imagine the tears streaming down her face

He took a deep breath, eyes still closed

"It's true. I'm a murderer," he confirmed


	22. One Year, Six Months

_**A.N. Thanks again for the reviews! I know this chapter is a bit late but it's still Tuesday here in Cali. I'm going to a concert next week so I may put up the next chapter earlier or no later than Wednesday night. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Please leave comments. **_

_Sew this up with threads of reason and regret_  
><em>So I will not forget. I will not forget<em>  
><em>How this felt one year six months ago<em>  
><em>I know I cannot forget. I cannot forget<em>

_I'm falling into memories of you and things we used to do_  
><em>Follow me there<em>  
><em>A beautiful somewhere<em>  
><em>A place that I can share with you<em>

_I can tell that you don't know me anymore_  
><em>It's easy to forget, sometimes we just forget<em>  
><em>And being on this road is anything but sure<em>  
><em>Maybe we'll forget, I hope we don't forget<em>

-**Yellowcard**

"What are you talking about?" demanded Blair and when Chuck continued to stay silent she continued, "Don't you dare run away from me this time, Chuck. Tell me!"  
>"This boy is never going to tell you anything, Blair. He knows that once he tells you, he'll have lost you forever," stated Caroline<br>"That's not true. Whatever it is that you've done, I'm sure I can handle it. Even if it is murder. I'm sure you didn't mean it," justified Blair, "Just tell me what happened."  
>Chuck finally spoke,<br>"Can I speak to you in private, Blair? If I'm going to tell you, I'd much rather do it without her in the room," he signaled toward Caroline  
>Caroline just smirked<br>"Fine. I'll leave you to it, but make sure you give her all the details," she warned as she left the room.  
>They both were silent for a few moments. Chuck couldn't even look at Blair and Blair didn't even know what to say.<br>"A few years ago, I was heavily addicted to a bunch of drugs. Marijuana, meth, you name it. I was pretty much addicted to everything," Chuck finally began as he looked down at the floor then lifted his eyes up to meet Blair who listened closely, "Anyway, one night I was with my friend Emily who I was going out with for some time. She was a sweet girl, she meant a lot to me, but she was just as addicted as I was. Probably even worse with the meth. So, one night after we got back from a party we both smoked some crystal and the next morning," he hesitated just then, remembering that night so vividly, the words caught in his throat but he continued as tears welled up in his eyes, "the next morning I woke up and found her dead right beside me."  
>Blair took in his words before speaking<br>"What happened wasn't your fault, Chuck."  
>"She didn't just overdose, Blair," he admitted as Blair looked at him with confusion, "when I woke up, there was a knife right beside me. I stabbed her in my sleep, Blair. I was so out of it that I don't know exactly how it happened or why I did it. I just woke up in a pool of blood."<br>Blair didn't know what to say. Here he was confessing a murder to her that she couldn't believe.  
>"What did you do?" she managed to ask<br>"I realized what I had done and I left. That was it," he admitted  
>"What about the police, didn't they question you? It couldn't have been you," cried Blair<br>Chuck looked down at the floor, shamelessly,  
>"The police never questioned me. Once I left that room, I never heard from anyone about her. So, I continued on with the drugs and sleeping with random girls. I felt so guilty, I didn't care what happened to me. Louis and his parents, even Serena and Nate tried to help me but I didn't let them. I felt like I didn't deserve their help. Then one day last year, I finally had enough. I was passed out on the street when Louis found me. He was so angry and disappointed with me. I'll never forget his face. From that day forward, I promised myself I would never let him see me like that again. The night I met you, that was my first sober night out in months."<br>"Why are you telling me all this?" Blair found the words as tears streamed down her face  
>"Isn't this what you wanted? The truth about who I was? And just so I don't leave out any details on account of Caroline, I guess I should tell you about my parents."<br>"No, you don't have to, Chuck," Blair reasoned  
>"No, I want to," he began as she nodded, "I know I told you that I had a fall out with them. The truth, however, is that I never met my parents. Not entirely."<br>"What do you mean?" asked Blair  
>"According to my father, my mother died giving birth to me. So, I never met her. I killed her," he believed<br>"You did not kill her, Chuck. How can you say that?" Blair grew angry  
>"I as might as well have with the way my father always looked at me-with shame and disgust."<br>"Your father was an idiot. He had no right to blame you for that."  
>"It doesn't matter anymore because he disowns me now. He may keep me close, but I know how he really feels about me."<br>"Where is he now?"  
>"That doesn't matter. The point is that I killed my mother, maybe not intentionally, but she's dead because of me. My father never loved me and he had reason to considering all of my choices. I've been a danger all of my life, Blair. Everyone I'm close to, everyone I care about, they always end up getting hurt," he explained, tears in his eyes<br>Blair hated seeing him in pain. She knew that he believed every word. She needed to give him a sign, to show him how much she still loved him and would always love him. Flaws and all. He may have believed that he murdered Emily, but a huge part of her didn't believe it. She would find out the truth about that night somehow. For now, all she could do was comfort him. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him as he cried in her arms.  
>A few minutes later, Caroline entered the room.<br>"Did you mention everything, or do I have a few more details to run through?" she smirked  
>"He's told me everything," Blair confirmed as she gave Caroline a hard look<br>"Well, then. Now that that's settled. Let us go on to why I am here. Do we have a deal?" she asked  
>"No, this house and everything in it belongs to Blair," stammered Chuck<br>"Chuck, I won't let you go to jail," chimed in Blair  
>"What proof do you have exactly Caroline?" Chuck asked, curiously<br>Caroline only smiled  
>"Enough to get you into court. Possibly even into jail."<br>"What proof, Caroline?" this time Blair asked  
>Caroline sighed<br>"If you must know, I have two witnesses who saw you the night your girlfriend was last seen. They know who supplied you the drugs that night and know it was you she entered the bedroom with."  
>"Can you give me the names of those witnesses," stammered Chuck<br>"No, I cannot," stated Caroline and then she turned to Blair, "So, what is it going to be, Blair?"  
>"Blair, please. Don't agree to this. We'll find another way to get me out of this. We will," he begged<br>Blair heard his plea but didn't speak to him. Instead she went right up to Caroline and confirmed her decision  
>"This home is mine. So get the hell out," she stammered<br>Caroline chuckled  
>"Fine, but let this be my 'I told you so'. You will regret this," and with that she stomped out the door.<br>Blair didn't say anything, Chuck was the first to speak  
>"You made the right decision, Blair."<br>"Will you go to jail?" she asked, desperately needing the answer  
>"I don't know. It's a possibility," he admitted<br>Blair sighed,  
>"I should have agreed. I'm sure I would have found a way to get everything back. It wouldn't have been-"<br>"Blair, stop. Please. You should not have had to give up everything for me. I wouldn't have allowed it. We'll find a way to get out of this. I promise."  
>"What if we can't? What if you go to jail?"<br>"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, OK?" he smirked, trying to lighten the mood  
>She smiled in spite of herself. Knowing he was right. They would find a way to prove his innocence. And if they didn't, they would have to live with the consequences.<br>"Now, can we just get some sleep? I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted," he admitted  
>Blair agreed as they both headed up the stairs and to her bedroom. Only a few minutes passed and Chuck was already fast asleep. Even though Blair knew she should get some sleep, she was too worried and anxious to prove his innocence. She didn't know when Caroline would call the police so she had to act fast. She quietly left her bedroom and turned on the computer in the office room.<br>She began searching through online news articles about what happened. According to all of them, the case was still open. What Blair couldn't understand was how they did not find any of Chuck's DNA. He never said anything about cleaning up his fingerprints, and yet it seemed as if someone had covered all of his tracks. After reading almost every article she could find, she couldn't believe that she had never heard the news about it before. It recieved national attention but began to recieve less once there were no more leads in the case.  
>The most information she got were names of people who were at the party. None of them said anything about seeing her. They just knew her and had spoken with her earlier. Blair figured it would be best to start from there.<br>Satisfied with her productivity, she was about to go back to bed when she heard her phone buzz. She didn't recognize the number, but answered anyway.  
>It was Jack.<br>"Hello, Jack. Is something wrong? Why are you calling?" she immediately asked.  
>"It's Serena. She needs to speak with you, urgently," he stated<br>"Let me just wake up Chuck and we'll be on our way," she replied  
>"No, she only wants you. You can't tell Chuck."<br>Blair contemplated and eventually agreed.  
>"Fine. Let her know I'm on my way."<br>She hung up and then quietly passed by her bedroom to make sure Chuck was still asleep. And he was. Blair couldn't help but smile at how gorgeous he looked. She realized then that she could live forever just watching him sleep. She then headed downstairs and out the door.  
>"Where to, Miss Blair?" asked Vanya as he opened the car door for her.<br>"To the cabin," she replied  
>"Miss Blair, what I say when Mr. Chuck wake up?" asked Dorota from the front door.<br>"Tell him that I will tell him when I get back," replied Blair as she entered the car door.  
>Once on the road, Blair was thinking about all the options she had and where to go from her lead. She was distracted enough to not anticipate the strong impact that came from the right side of the car. She felt her head bang hard against the side of the car door and everything went black.<p> 


	23. Moments

**A.N. I apologize for being late on the update. I've just had a busy couple of days. Anyway, I decided for this chapter to make it more from Chuck's POV. As the last chapter's cliffhanger was of Blair getting in a car crash, there wasn't much to tell from Blair's POV for this chapter. However, next week's chapter will be told from Blair's POV but in a sort of alternate reality/dream type. I'm really excited to start writing that chapter. It should be interesting to read. Sadly, there are only about 2 more chapters left of this story. Again, it's been a pleasure writing it and it'll be one of my first complete fics. I've written a ton and never have finished them. Again, depending on reviews I may do a one shot after I conclude the story. Please please please leave your reviews. I really do enjoy them. :) **

_Shut the door, turn the light off I wanna be with you I wanna feel your love I wanna lay beside you I cannot hide this even though I try_

_Heart beats harder Time escapes me Trembling hands touch skin It makes this harder And the tears stream down my face_

_If we could only have this life for one more day If we could only turn back time_

_You know I'll be Your life, your voice your reason to be My love, my heart Is breathing for this Moment in time I'll find the words to say Before you leave me today_

**-One Direction**

When Chuck woke up, he was startled to not find Blair by his side. He headed downstairs and was greeted by a hysterical Dorota.

"Mr. Chuck! Mr. Chuck! We must go to hospital," she cried, eyes wide

"Woah, Dorota. Calm down. What's wrong?" he asked, resting his hands on her shoulders

"It's Miss Blair. She's in hospital," she cried

Chuck didn't need to say more. He grabbed some keys and headed straight to the nearest car. He drove as quickly as possible to the hospital.

"I need to know how Blair Waldorf is doing!" he stammered once inside the hospital

"Calm down, sir. What was the name again?" the receptionist asked

"Blair Waldorf."

"Ok, let's see...she's currently in surgery. She suffered some internal injuries from the crash."

"Is she going to be ok?" he asked, tears forming in his eyes

The nurse looked up at him and could see how hurt he looked, she forced a small smile

"To tell you the truth, this surgery is fatal. Also dealing with the fact that she's been unconscious since the crash happened, her chances of waking up from this coma are very slim. However, I'm no doctor and every patient is different. You just have to have hope."

Chuck just stood there taking in all her words. Realizing that she may never wake up. He felt like he was dying.

He slowly made his way to a nearby empty chair and sat down. For the first time in years, he broke down and cried.

Ten minutes had passed and he was finally able to function a little better. He walked outside to a nearby payphone and dialed jack's number.

"Hello," Jack answered

"Jack, I need you to tell Louis and Serena something very important...," Chuck hesitated, not wanting to say the words out loud, "Blair is...there was an accident. She's in surgery and there's a chance that she may not make it."

There was silence on the other end until finally Jack spoke

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Chuck. It's all my fault," he cried

Chuck was confused by his statement.

"What...what are you talking about, Jack? How is this your fault?"

"I recieved a call from someone. She was blackmailing me and she made me make a call to Blair."

"Who? Who was this person?" asked Chuck

"I don't know. She wouldn't give me her name. She just told me she had information on me and that unless I made a call to Blair saying that Serena needed to speak with her and to make sure she didn't tell you that she wouldn't release the information. I am so sorry, Mr. Chuck. If I had known, I wouldn't have made the call," he said, Chuck could hear the words get caught in his throat.

"You have no idea who this woman is? Are you positive?"

"I have no idea who she is. If I knew, I would tell you."

Chuck let out a frustrated sigh

"Just tell Serena and Louis about Blair. But make sure they stay hidden. I know they will want to be here, but they can't. If they insist just remind them that this is what Blair would want. I'll make sure to update them on any news about her condition as soon as I can, OK?" Chuck explained

"OK. Again, I am very sorry, sir."

"It's not your fault, Jack. Whoever this woman was, it was her. She did this. Not anyone else," he assured

Once he hung up, he headed back inside and waited for any news on Blair's condition. After another two hours, he saw Dorota and Vanya leaving one of the rooms. Vanya had a bandage on his head and some stitches across his cheek. He also had a sling around his right arm.

"Vanya? How are you?" Chuck asked as he approached them

"Oh, Mr. Chuck. I am fine. Just head injury and broken arm, but doctor tell me I'm fine. I am so sorry about Miss Blair. I no see car coming. I-" Vanya tried to explain

"No, no. It's ok. It's not your fault. The car that hit you, I'm pretty certain it was going after you. No matter what you did to prevent it, it was going to hit you," explained Chuck

"How Miss Blair doing, Mr. Chuck?" Dorota asked

Chuck sighed

"I don't know. The doctors haven't told me anything, but she's in surgery now. We just have to wait," replied Chuck

"We wait with you," assured Dorota as her and Vanya headed inside the waiting room as Chuck followed

Another two hours passed until finally Blair's doctor headed into the room. Chuck immedietly stood up. His heart racing.

"Are you here on behalf of Miss Blair Waldorf?" he asked Chuck

"Yes, we are," Chuck replied as he looked toward Vanya and Dorota

"There is no immediate family?" he asked

"We are her family," Dorota spoke confidently

The doctor nodded and then proceeded

"She just came out of surgery and I am happy to tell you that it was a success," Chuck let out a small smile but was still not relieved because he knew there had to be more and he was right, "However, despite being able to stop the internal bleeding, she suffered a great deal of injuries and she is currently in a stable coma. The car that hit her came right at her and it's a miracle she's even still alive. It may be days, weeks, even months before she wakes up. So for now, I think it would be best if you all go home and get some rest and come back tomorrow morning and we'll give you the latest on her status."

"Thank you, doctor," Dorota spoke as Chuck was too stunned to say anything

"Mr. Chuck, you OK?" Vanya asked

"I-I'm fine. I just..." he was at a loss for words.

He knew the doctor said it could be weeks or even months before she woke up, but Chuck knew that he was missing one more which was that she may never wake up. He was still trying to process that information.

"Mr. Chuck. Let's go home. We come back tomorrow. You need sleep," Dorota suggested

Chuck knew she was right. There was nothing he could do here. They wouldn't even let him see her. As much as he wanted to stay, he knew he had to leave before he lost his mind. He needed to keep busy.

Instead of heading back to Blair's he headed to the cabin and was thankful for the quiet drive. He broke down in tears several times, still not being able to process the information about his Blair.

Once he arrived at the cabin, he found Serena and Louis inside the kitchen.

"How is she?" Serena asked once she saw Chuck enter the room.

His eyes were red and they noticed the dry tears on his face.

"She's still unconscious. The doctor said it could be months," he admitted

Louis' face fell as Serena ran over to Chuck and hugged him.

"She's going to be OK. She's strong," she comforted.

"Do you have any information about this crash?" Louis chimed in, anger in his voice

"Jack told me that a woman threatened him to make the call to Blair to meet you here, Serena. He had no idea who the woman was, only that she had information on him that she threatened to expose. I assume neither of you have seen anyone around here?" he asked

"No, we haven't seen anyone, Chuck," confirmed Serena

"Do you think it could be Caroline?" Louis chimed in

"I wouldn't put it past her. She came by last night and threatened to put me in jail."

"What do you mean jail? Jail for what?" asked Serena

"I told Blair about everything. About Emily," he admitted

"Oh, wow. You didn't tell her about-" Louis began

"No. I didn't tell her about that. She doesn't need to know that," he replied

"What are you going to do?" asked Serena

"I'm going to head back to the palace and grab some of my things and then pay a visit to Caroline," he explained

"Chuck, is there anything we can do?" asked Louis

Chuck looked into his eyes and could see how much Louis wanted to help. Chuck knew Louis would always care for Blair and that it was tearing him up inside.

"The best thing you can do right now is stay hidden. Blair wants you two to have your happy ending. Let's keep it that way. But if I need help, I'll let you know," he assured as he headed back into the car

Once he arrived at the palace, he headed straight to his room and grabbed some clothes. He was almost out the door when he heard someone shout nearby. Curious, he followed where the sound came from. He continued to follow where he could hear loud whispers. He was confused when the sound led him to an empty closet. He suddenly realized it was no ordinary empty closet. On the other side of the wall was a hidden room. He silently pushed through the wall and was standing in a long hallway that led to another room. He walked along the hallway and heard a familiar man's voice

"You had no right to do that! She's on life support because of you!" it was the king

"She gave me no choice," Chuck stopped when he recognized that female voice.

Caroline.

"There were other options. You didn't have to make those threats. I would have handled it!"

"Like you've handled so many other things? I'm practically homeless because of you. We had a deal, remember? A luxurious life in return for my silence and as I see it, I've kept my end but you haven't," she argued

"I told you I would fix that. You just had to be patient and now you're impatience cost you even more time," he replied

"No, what cost me was that lovesick fool. The way he cares so much for her is disgusting. I can't even believe he's my son," she muttered those last words in disgust

Chuck couldn't believe what he had just heard Caroline admit.

She was his mother.

He was her son.

He was so surprised that he didn't even realize that he had shown his face to Caroline and the king.

"Charles, what are you doing here?" the king asked, in shock

Caroline didn't know what to say, she knew that he had just learned the truth

"You, you're my mother?" he asked, eyes wide


	24. Over the Rainbow

**A.N. First off, so sorry for the delay. This chapter ended up being more of a one shot so it's rather long, but again its a chapter that I really enjoyed writing and takes a break from all the drama that has been going on in the story so far. I am sad to say that after this there is only one more chapter left of this story. As you can tell there are a lot of storylines to wrap up and they will be all tied up meaning that the next and final chapter will be a long one. I may even have to split the final chapter into two parts so I won't have to keep you waiting long. Again, depending on the number of views and reviews, I may do a follow up one shot. So please leave me your reviews and let me know if you would love an epilogue one shot!**

_Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high._

_There's a land that I heard of_

_Once in a lullaby._

_Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue._

_And the dreams that you dare to dream_

_Really do come true._

_Someday I'll wish upon a star and_

_Wake up where the clouds are far_

_Behind me._

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops,_

_Away above the chimney tops._

_That's where you'll find me._

_Somewhere, over the rainbow, bluebirds fly._

_Birds fly over the rainbow,_

_Why then - oh, why can't I?_

_If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow,_

_Why, oh, why can't I?_

The last thing Blair remembered was a loud bang and then blackness. As she awoke, she wasn't sure where she was.

She looked around the unfamiliar room that was double the size of her bedroom. The walls were painted a light lavender as she headed toward the window to draw the blinds. Before her stood the most amazing view of the city. It was only then that she realized that she must have been in the palace.

Confused, she walked out of the room and was greeted by Chuck.

"Oh, you're awake? I was just about to wake you," he smiled, placing a soft kiss on her lips

"Chuck, what are you doing here?" she asked, confused but he didn't seem to notice

"It's OK, Louis let me in. I'll have to hide inside your bedroom, but it could be worse," he smirked as he led her back inside her room.

Silently closing the door behind him.

"Chuck, what is going on?" she asked, this time he noticed how confused she really was

"You don't remember, do you?" he asked

"Remember what?"

"Last night. The ball? It's where we first met," he clarified

"Wait, we just met last night?" she asked

He nodded,

"Last night was the prince's ball. The night where I find my future wife," he answered, "And I'm pretty sure I've already found her," he smirked

"You're a prince?!" she nearly shouted

Chuck was stunned by her reaction

"I've only been a prince since I was born. Blair, is everything OK?"

"I don't know. None of this is making any sense."

"Well, you did hit your head pretty hard last night."

"What happened exactly?" she asked

"Well, it was about to be midnight when you told me that you had to leave. You were practically outside the property when I found one of your shoes. I had security go out and search for you so you wouldn't get away and well they found you flat on the dirt road. Apparently you tripped over a tree stump and hit your head pretty hard," he explained

Even with the explanation, she was still confused about a few things

"If you're the prince, then why are you hiding in here with me? If you choose me, why hide?"

Chuck laughed

"Oh, well, mother already had someone else in mind for me. The ball was my last effort of finding someone other than Emma. Don't get me wrong, Emma's a sweet girl. But we're friends. We can never be anything more. We both agreed to that. So, fortunately, I've been able to hide you in one of our many guest bedrooms and security have risked their jobs to keep quiet about you with my mother," Chuck further explained, "What's wrong?" he asked when she didn't speak

"Nothing, it's just...I must have hit my head really hard," she chuckled

"I had our doctor take a look at you last night, and he said you were fine, but maybe we should have him take a look again?" he asked, worried

"No, no. I'm fine," she assured.

"OK, then. How about we go downstairs and face my mother?" he stated

Blair looked at him with wide eyes

"You do want to marry me, right?" he asked

Blair didn't know what to say. She loved Chuck, but this wasn't the version she had fallen in love with. She had only just met him.

She hesistated, but then after looking at that hopeful smile she gave in

"Of course," she smiled, knowing that she could love every version of Chuck

"Then let's get this over with," he said as he grabbed her hand and lead her downstairs.

Once downstairs, she was surprised to find Serena with Louis. They were giggling about something as they held hands.

"Oh, hello. You must be Blair. I'm Louis," he greeted with a smile, "and this is my girlfriend, Serena"

"Hello, nice to meet you," she smiled

"Hello, I'm Blair," she greeted back

"It's so nice to see Chuck has found someone who would marry him. Someone that is not Emma," he chuckled

"Louis didn't think I could find someone other than Emma who would agree to marry me. But as he can see, I've proven him wrong," he smirked.

"Now you just have to get youknowwho to agree," Serena chimed in

"That's who we are headed to see," Chuck replied

"Good luck," Louis stated in all seriousness

"Thank you," Chuck replied, "We're going to need it"

Once Chuck and Blair were inside his mother's room, her heart nearly burst when the door opened and she entered. She nearly screamed in shock when she saw who his mother was.

Caroline.

"She's-She's your mother?" she asked Chuck, in complete shock

Chuck nodded,

"Charles, what are you doing here and who is this?" she sneered

"Mother, this is Blair Waldorf. She's the girl I asked to marry," he stated defiantly

Caroline let out a cold laugh

"You can't be serious, Charles."

"I am being serious, mother. I'm going to marry Blair, not Emma"

"You just met this one last night, you've known Emma all of your life!" she nearly shouted

"Exactly! I've known Emma my whole life. We grew up together which makes her more of a sister to me. I don't see her as anything else. She agrees...I may have just met Blair last night, but I know I can spend the rest of my life with her," with that he grabbed Blair's hand and squeezed it

Caroline let out a frustrated sigh

"You say that now Charles, but within a few months you'll come begging me to file a divorce for the two of you."

"That won't happen. I promise," he quickly said

"And you, Miss Waldorf? Can you agree to this?" she asked

Blair hesitated. Still fearing Caroline

"Of course. I love Chuck," she stated

"So much that you would be willing to do anything for him?" she asked

Blair nodded,

"Anything"

"Fine. I'll allow you to marry, under one condition. Blair, you must say goodbye to your friends and family forever. You may no longer have any contact with them. If you can agree to that then you are free to marry. I won't stop you," she stated

"Mother, you can't let her do that. That is wrong and cruel," Chuck said in anger

"Once the two of you marry, she will not have time for such things as family and friends. She will have an obligation to learn what it takes to be a Queen and to be a part of this family. This isn't just up to me. It's part of the royal law," she explained

Blair didn't say anything, she couldn't get past the part of family.

"Are-Are my parents here? They are alive?" she managed

"Yes, of course they are, Blair. And you don't have to do this. We'll find a way past this law," he promised

"My parents are alive?" tears formed in her eyes, "Can I go see them? Can you take me to see them, please?"

Chuck didn't know what had gotten under Blair's skin. She was acting completely different from when he met her the previous night.

"Blair, are you feeling OK?" he asked again

"I'm great," Blair smiled, "My parents are alive and I want to go and see them. I believe you in that we'll find a way past this law, but right now, I just want to see my parents."

Chuck smiled,

"OK. I'll go and take you to them."

"Chuck, there is no way past this law. You can try, but in the end she'll have to choose. Her family or you," Caroline smirked.

When they arrived at the Waldorf house, Blair stood in front of the front door with Chuck by her side.

"Blair, is there a reason why we haven't been inside yet?" he chuckled

"It's just...," she didn't know how to explain to him in a way he would understand, "I had a nightmare last night that my parents were killed in a car accident...I never got to tell them goodbye. It felt so real that I just thought they were really gone," she explained, tears in her eyes

Chuck pulled her in for a hug

"Well, it wasn't real. Your parents are here and they are alive. I've never met them, but I'm sure they are lovely people," he comforted

Blair chuckled, "A part of me believes you are only saying that so I convince my father not to beat the crap out of you once you tell them we are engaged."

"Yeah, if you could put in a good word for me so that doesn't happen," he smirked

Blair smiled as she led him inside,

"Mom! Dad!" she shouted once she entered

"Blair! Is that you, honey?" she heard a familiar voice say

The words got caught in her throat as she saw her mother walk down the stairs and toward her. She couldn't help but start to cry,

"Mom?" she ran toward her and hugged her.

"Blair, is everything alright? Are you OK? Where were you? We were worried sick" her mother asked, tears in her eyes as well.

"I apologize. That was my mistake, Mrs. Waldorf," Chuck chimed in

Eleanor looked up from Blair and suddenly realized it was the prince who had spoken

"Prince Charles?" she asked

"Yes. It is nice to meet you, Mrs. Waldorf. Blair attended my ball last night and took an unexpected fall. I was not exactly sure where she lived so I had her stay in one our many guest bedrooms where our doctor looked after her. I apologize for not at least calling you to tell you she was safe," he explained

"Wow, well thank you, Prince Charles," Eleanor didn't know what else she could say

"Eleanor! Eleanor!" Blair heard her father shout as he entered the room

His eyes grew wide as he saw Blair. Blair nearly burst into tears again seeing her father

"Dad?"

"Oh my god, Blair. We were worried sick," he said as he embraced her

Blair felt the familiar embrace of his arms around her. One she missed very much

"Prince Charles was just explaining how Blair had fallen last night at the ball and he had her sleep in one of the guest bedrooms," Eleanor explained

"Thank you, Prince," he said, gratefully

Blair finally let go of her father's embrace and wiped her tears away.

"There's something Prince Charles and I want to tell you as well," Blair smiled as she faced her two parents

"Yes. I have asked your daughter to marry me and she has said yes. It would mean a great deal if you would give us your blessing," Chuck explained

Blair looked at her parents with pleaing eyes. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Of course," Mr. Waldorf smiled

"It would be an honor," Eleanor grinned

"Thank you. Thank you," Blair cried, hugging the two most important people in her life

Chuck and Blair spent the rest of the day with the Waldorfs. Blair had never been happier. Here she was with the three people she loved the most. Everything was perfect. She knew it had to be some sort of dream. But one she didn't want to wake up from.

A few days had passed, Blair had told Chuck she wanted to spend time with he parents so he let her as he tried to find a way passed the family law. A few days passed and he couldn't find anything.

"I'm sorry, Blair. I've looked through everything and I can't find anything passed this," he said, frustrated

"It's OK, Chuck. Something will come up," Blair comforted

"And what if there's nothing? What do we do then? I can't make you choose," he stated

Blair sighed. Knowing that if it came down to it, she wasn't sure she would be able to choose.

"Listen, I'll ask my mother again. I'm sure there must be a way where her and my father can change this law. I know she still isn't happy that I've chosen you, but I'm sure we can reach a compromise," he reasoned as he was suddenly filled with a small bit of hope

Blair nodded as he gave her a small kiss on the forehead and left to see his mother.

It was then that Blair's mother entered the room where Chuck had previously been.

"Blair?" she called as Blair turned to her

"Yes, mother," she smiled

"Still no luck with that law?"

Blair shook her head, "Chuck thinks he may be able to convince his mother to change it, but I wouldn't throw a party just yet. She hates me."

"Then something must be wrong with her because you are the most amazing person and her son is the luckiest boy to have you," she stated as if it was a fact

Blair chuckled, "Thank you, but you're my mother and you're supposed to say that."

"Regardless, I'm sure everyone who has met you would agree," she smiled

Blair returned her smile and then had to ask

"What happens if I do have to choose? How can I choose between you and Chuck?"

Blair's mother saw the desperation in her daughter's eyes. She knew she wanted her to tell her who to choose, and she couldn't do that.

"I know you want an answer and I can't give that to you, Blair. You'll have to choose. But if it helps just remember that we are your parents and we'll always love you. We'll always be with you. I know you've just met Charles, but already I can see the way you two look at each other. You have what me and your father have. And that is a kind of love that never goes away. I wouldn't want to be the reason for you to have to give that up," she explained

Blair had tears in her eyes

"Mom, how can I say goodbye to you two? I feel like I've lost you once before. I don't know if I can do that again."

Blair's mother looked her straight in the eye

"Listen to me, Blair. You are the strongest person I know. Don't let the fear of losing us keep you from what you really want... Your father and I won't live forever and that's OK because no one does. But like I said before, we'll always be with you. No matter what."

Blair looked into her mother's eyes as she spoke this words, and she realized then that her mother was the most amazing person in the entire world.

Later that evening, Chuck called Blair and told her that his meeting with Caroline didn't go over so well.

"I think I made her even more angry. She demands that you choose by tonight at 8'o clock," he said over the phone

Blair nearly stumbled over his words

"Tonight? In one hour?" she shouted

"I'm so sorry, Blair. She says you only have tonight. She's convinced my father. It's either tonight or we say goodbye forever."

Blair sighed,

"Fine. I'll let my parents know."

"I can have Arthur come pick you up?"

"No, we'll drive over there now" she said, hanging up

She headed downstairs to tell her parents, but was surprised to find them both standing before her at the bottom of the stairs with their luggage.

"Mom. Dad. What is this?" she asked

"Now, Blair. Please, don't be upset with us," began her father, "We've decided that we want to spend some time together with just the two of us."

"So you decide to leave now? When I have to make one of the biggest decisions of my life?" she shouted

"Blair, you've already chosen and we've accepted that. We are so happy for you. This is what we've always wanted for you," explained her mother

"How do you know I choose Chuck? What if I am going to choose you?" she argued, anger building up

Blair's father sighed

"Blair, do you love Prince Charles?" he asked

Blair looked into her father's eyes and nodded as he continued

"Then if you love this boy, don't let us stop you from finding someone who makes you feel special. Your mother and I, we share a love for each other and we don't want to rob anyone of that love. Especially you, our only daughter."

"Blair, remember what I told you earlier. That will always be true, don't ever forget that," her mother promised, tears in her eyes

Blair wanted to burst into tears, but knew that her parents were making this sacrifice for her and they wanted to see her happy.

"Thank you both so much. I'll find a way around this law, I promise," she cried into her father's arms and then her mother's.

Once she arrived at the palace, she told Chuck about her parents.

"We'll find a way passed this law, Blair and we'll have our happily ever after," he promised as they headed inside his parent's room.

"So, I see you have made your decision, Miss Waldorf?" the king asked

Blair nodded,

"Yes, I've chosen to be a part of this family...however, if I may, I would also like you to take in consideration changing the rule about never seeing my family again. It is rather unfair, isn't it?" Blair stated surprising everyone in the room

"Unfair but necessary," chimed in Caroline

"Yes, I agree in that it is unfair. But every woman married into this family has had to abide by it. It's a rule that has been established for as long as I can remember," explained the king, "If I could change it, I would"

"Father, what if you can?" this time Chuck chimed in

Blair looked at him with confusion as Chuck spoke to her, "I didn't mention it when you arrived, but I did find a loophole" and then he spoke again to his father and Caroline "I was searching through the family records and there was a file I stumbled upon stating that there was a woman who was able to still see her parents. In fact, that woman was your grandmother. My great-grandmother Julia."

"That's impossible. There is no such thing. Don't listen to him," stated Caroline

"I'd like to hear him out, Caroline...Go on, Chuck," defended the king

"According to the file, she was able to see her family for three reasons: she was married within a week, she signed a contract agreeing to learn royal customs within two months, and the current king and queen both agreed. I have the file with the written contract, signed by both the king and queen right here," he explained, holding up the contract

"Bring it here!" ordered Caroline

Chuck handed it to the two of them as they read through it

"Well, I'll be damned. You found what you needed," replied the king

"Well, I'm sorry but I will not sign this contract," refused Caroline

"Caroline, please!" begged Chuck

"Caroline. He's our son. He loves this girl," reasoned the King

"He is not capable of making this decision," reasoned Caroline, "This girl doesn't belong on this throne unless she's willing to give up her family"

"But I was willing to! But if there's a way around it, then I'll gladly accept it. If given the choice, wouldn't you have done the same?" shouted Blair

That left Caroline speechless.

"Please, mother. I'll never ask anything of you for the rest of my life if you can do just this one last thing for me," begged Chuck

Caroline shook her head and left the room

"Father, please. Talk to her," pleaded Chuck

"I'll do what I can, son. But you know how stubborn your mother can be," was all his father could say

Later that evening, Blair found Caroline sitting on the porch. She decided to face her fear and have a real civilized conversation with her.

"Queen Caroline?" she approached

Caroline turned to face her and Blair anticipated the evil look she would give her but was surprised when she saw her smiling at her

"Have a seat," Caroline pointed to the other side of the bench beside her that was empty

"I can only guess that you are here to persuade me to sign the contract?" she began

"No, I can understand if you don't want to. You had to do it. You had to give up your family. It's unfair," Blair admitted

Caroline didn't say anything for awhile. It was as if she was thinking about something and then she spoke

"You know, the night I had to choose, I was a complete mess. My father had already passed away, so it was only my mom, my sister, and I. But we were best friends. We did everything together...the night I made my decision, I was going to choose them. But before I could tell them, do you want to know what they did?" Blair just looked at her and shook her head as tears welled up in Caroline's eyes, "They left me. They made the decision for me without so much as a goodbye. But the worst part is that they left and they died only hours later. They were on their way to the airport and died instantly in a car crash."

"I'm so sorry, Caroline," Blair said with tears in her eyes

"You can understand why I don't want to sign that contract, don't you?"

"No, I honestly don't, Caroline. What happened to your mother and sister was horrible, but if you had the opportunity wouldn't you have taken it?"

"Blair. By signing that contract I'm giving you the easy way out. Being a part of this family is hard. You have so many obligations and family ties you down. It's so much easier to let go of your past and move forward. It makes saying goodbye easier."

Blair nodded in understanding

"Caroline, what you are saying makes perfect sense; however, all I'm asking is for you to sign this contract so I can at least see my parents every once in awhile. You just proved reminded the two of us how short life can be. How accidents can happen. How people can be gone in just a matter of hours. Please, Caroline. The contract you sign states that I will have to keep my obligations. I will keep that promise. I will follow your every command. Please, all I'm asking is for the chance to not have to say goodbye to my parents as if they are gone forever," Blair pleaded

Caroline closed her eyes and took a deep breath

"You know, my mother used to tell me how you can see the face of a man in the moon. She would tell me and my sister how he watched over the world. How he watched for the people who did good deeds for others. She promised us that once she passed, she would be the one watching over us. Making sure we did good...I'll admit that I haven't been the nicest person since I became a member of this family. I guess I've always been bitter about what happened with my mother and Priscilla. But looking at that moon now, I can see my mother's face and how happy she would be to see me grant you this wish. You seem like a nice girl, Blair. A strong, independent woman. You kind of remind me of who I used to be," Caroline explained

"You still are," Blair admitted

"Maybe independent, but I know I've been a villain in all this and I'm sorry for that. I never used to be that way. You must believe that," Caroline admitted

"I do...and you've just proven that you are not the evil queen, but the fairy godmother," Blair gave her a smile

She was surprised when Caroline returned the smile and reached for hug.

"You'll make a great queen one day, Blair. Most importantly, you will make my son the happiest boy alive. I'm sorry I didn't give you that chance."

"You're giving it to me now. Thank you," Blair stated

Once they let go of their embrace, they both arose from the bench

"Come, let's go tell Charles the good news," Caroline grinned

It was the day of the wedding. Blair was a nervous wreck, but was glad her mother was there with her on her wedding day. Most importantly, she was with her now

"My beautiful daughter, getting married. I'm so proud of you, Blair," her mother grinned as she stared at her daughter in her wedding dress

"Thank you, mom," Blair smiled, "I can't believe it myself."

As Blair walked down the aisle toward Chuck, she couldn't stop from smiling. She looked around at all the familiar faces: her mother, Caroline, Louis, Serena, Dorota, Vanya, and so many others.

"Well, this is it, Blair," said her father as they both stopped at the foot of the altar and to Chuck he said, "Take good care of her, son."

Chuck nodded, "Don't worry, I will."

Once Chuck and Blair said their vows, they were pronounced husband and wife.

"You may kiss the bride," said the priest

Blair didn't realize how badly she was waiting for this moment. Her and Chuck had shared few kisses, but never one like this.

They both leaned in and kissed each other as if it was their last kiss.

Blair felt a sensation throughout her entire body as if someone had just sucked the life back into her.

She was finally wide awake and staring at Chuck's beautiful teary eyes. She still felt the tingling sensation of his lips that were on hers just moments before.

"Blair, you're awake!" he cried


	25. Ever After

_**A.N. AHH so this is it. The FINAL Chapter! I apologize for how long it took me to upload this. It's quite long and some things may seem rushed, but all fairytale stories somehow work out in the end, right? Anyway, I've really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you all have enjoyed it just as much as I have. As promised, I will eventually write a one shot following up with this Chuck and Blair in the upcoming months. I'm actually going to be studying abroad for a semester, so it may not be uploaded until early next year but I will write it. I'd love to visit these characters again. I'll also be working on another CB fic in the future. I think I have an idea for it, and I promise it'll be written better in terms of description and grammar. I got a bit lazy with this fic and I apologize. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this last chapter and hopefully you'll keep up with more of my fics when I get around to writing them. Thank you! **  
><em>

_Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true_  
><em> Deep down inside we want to believe they still do<em>  
><em> In our secretest heart, it's our favourite part of the story<em>  
><em> Let's just admit we all want to make it too<em>

_ Ever ever after_  
><em> If we just don't get it our own way<em>  
><em> Ever ever after<em>  
><em> It may only be a wish away<em>

_-**Carrie Underwood**  
><em>

"Chuck, I had the most strangest but incredible dream," Blair spoke with a smile

"Shh, Blair. It's OK, tell me later. You have to take it easy," Chuck said, worry still in his voice

"No, Chuck. I feel fine. Let me just tell you it, please?" she pleaded

"OK, but I have to get the doctor first," he promised as he kissed her lips and squeezed her hands once more before letting go.

He couldn't wipe the smile from his face as he jogged to get the doctor.

Blair looked around her hospital bed and noticed the flowers by her bedside. She read the card.

_Get well soon._

_Caroline_

She didn't know whether or not it was sincere. Her heart broke just a little because she remembered how her dream ended with Caroline and her having a real relationship that wasn't full of hurt and punishment. But she remembered it was only a dream.

Shortly after, the doctor and Chuck were inside the room.

"Wow, what a miracle. Blair, I'm so happy to see your eyes open. How are you feeling?" greeted the doctor as he looked over the monitors

"I feel great. Actually, let me rephrase that. My head feels great, but the side of my stomach here feels like it's on fire. I don't think I'll be walking anytime soon," Blair didn't realize how badly she was hurting physically.

She looked and noticed the cast on her leg and winced at the pain when she tried to sit up.

"Well, the bad news is that the pain will be there for awhile, but the good news is that it will go away. You will walk again," promised the doctor

"When do you think she'll be able to go home?" asked Chuck

"Well, I'd like to keep her here for a few more days and we'll go from there. There's still some tests I'd like to run but for now I'll let you two talk. A lot can happen in five weeks," the doctor exited

"Five weeks?" Blair couldn't believe she was out for that long.

"Yes, the most painful five weeks of my life," he added

"My dream wasn't even that long," she admitted

"Dreams never seem long, Blair," Chuck chuckled, "Now, why don't you tell me about this dream?"

Blair grinned as he kept his promise,

"Well, everyone was in it. You, Louis, Serena, Dorota, Vanya, and my parents. My parents were alive, Chuck. My mom and my dad. You got to meet them," she began

Chuck didn't say a word as Blair told him every detail of her dream. He sat in silence, smiling as she spoke about her parents and how they adored him.

Once she finished, he grabbed her hands and squeezed them.

Blair looked at him with love as he kissed her forehead

"You were the heir to the throne, not Louis. We got married and everything was perfect. It was a real life fairytale" Blair grinned

Chuck looked at Blair intently as if he wanted to say something but couldn't get the words out.

"What is it, Chuck?" she asked

He took a deep breath

"A lot happened since your accident, Blair," he began

"Like what?" she asked, worried.

"Well, the night of your accident I discovered something about my mother," he paused as he contemplated how to say his next words, but he realized there was no other way to put it, "she's alive and it's Caroline. Caroline is my mother."

Blair couldn't speak. It was just like in her dream. Caroline was Chuck's mother.

"I know. Just like in your dream," he agreed as though he read her mind, "Though, that's not the only accurate part of your dream, Blair."

Blair waited for him to continue. She wasn't sure if she could process any more truths about him at the moment.

"You see, my father...the king is my father."

Blair was even more shocked by that revelation. She started to put the pieces together.

"But that would make you and Louis brothers. And that would also make you a-"

"Prince," finished Chuck

"Why, why didn't you ever tell me you were a prince?" Blair asked

"Because according to my father I'm not one," he admitted, "You see, Blair. I always knew he was my father; however, I also knew I was his bastard son. I always thought my mother was dead, that I killed her. Apparently, that was never true. He had a one night stand with Caroline and once I was born, in exchange for her silence, my father promised her a rich life that included your father. He kept me close as to not abandon me completely, but I was never represented as his son. Once Louis was born, his reign continued and Louis and I still grew up as brothers even though we could never call each other that. According to my father, the truth about me was going to come out, but once I got into drugs and people knew about my life, he couldn't risk me being King. So, that's when the throne fell to Louis. He felt I wasn't fit enough to be King. He's right, I'm not. I never was. It's Louis, it always has been. I'm just his bastard son," he finished

Blair didn't know what else to say, but it's not like she could because just then Caroline burst into the room.

"What did I tell you about coming to see her? Out!" she ordered to Chuck

"Caroline! He's staying," Blair stammered

"I have been here every day for the past five weeks, Blair," Caroline began

"So have I! You tried to keep me away from her, but that didn't work. Besides, she wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you!" yelled Chuck

"What are you talking about?" Blair asked

"Don't listen to him, Blair. He knows nothing," spoke Caroline

"Blair, Caroline is the one who made the call to Jack. She told him to tell you that Serena needed to see you. She's the one who ordered the man to hit you," Chuck admitted

"You've got no evidence," Caroline denied

"Not yet. But I heard you admit it, Caroline."

"Chuck, can I speak to Caroline alone for a minute?" Blair didn't know why she suddenly wanted to be left alone with Caroline. Especially since Chuck just admitted that it was her who put her in that hospital bed.

"Blair? Are you sure?" Chuck questioned

She nodded, "Just for a minute."

"I'll be outside," Chuck warned as he looked at Caroline and then closed the door.

"I assume Chuck has told you that he is my son," Caroline began

"Why do you have so much hate in you?" Blair asked

Caroline laughed

"Oh, Blair. I don't hate. I dislike."

"No, Caroline. You hate. But I want to know where that comes from...Tell me about your parents?" she asked

"I don't speak about them," she said, angry

"What did they do to you?" Blair couldn't back down

"Don't ask me about my personal life, Blair. I will not answer"

Neither of them spoke for a few seconds, until Blair finally found a way to bring back the conversation

"I guess I should thank you for putting me here. Well, only in the fact that it allowed me to have an amazing dream. A dream where my parents were alive. My mother and father. It was nice to get to see them again. It may have not been real, but it felt real...Anyway, in my dream you were Chuck's mother as well. We were going to get married but you had to sign a contract. You didn't want to but I was able to convince you one night as we stood out in the moonlight. We talked about your mother and how she always told you how she would be watching you and your sister from the moon. She would watch to see all the good deeds you would do for others. After that moment, we finally got along. We had a relationship...but that was only a dream," Blair explained, tears forming in her eyes

Caroline didn't say a word. When Blair looked up to see her face, she was confused by the look of terror on her face. It was as if she had seen a ghost.

"How, how did you know that?" Caroline asked in nearly a whisper

Blair couldn't give her an answer. She was suddenly realizing that her dream may not have only been just a dream.

"I don't know. It's what you told me in the dream," Blair admitted

Caroline didn't say anything more, she just got up and left the room.

"Are you OK, Blair?" Chuck asked coming in immediately after Caroline left

"I'm fine. I'm just confused," Blair admitted.

"Listen, Serena and Louis are still in hiding. They wanted to come see you. They still do, but you know how things are; however, Serena wrote you a letter," he said, handing her an envelope.

Blair held it in her hands for a few seconds before speaking

"Does Serena know that you are a prince too?"

Chuck nodded,

"It was hard to keep her from finding out. That, and well, Louis didn't want to hide it from her."

"But you both kept it from me," Blair said quickly

"Listen, Blair. It's not that I didn't want to tell you. It's just...I wanted to protect you. We both did...I would have told you eventually. Believe that," Chuck pleaded

Blair looked at him and realized how much truth was in his eyes.

"I do," Blair smiled

"Good. Now I'll go get you something to eat. You must be hungry for some real food," he said getting up

Once he left her hospital room, Blair opened Serena's letter

_Blair, _

_Louis and I are devastated that we can't be there with you right now. If things weren't as they are, we would spend every second that we could with you. Just know that we love and care about you. You've been a great friend to us and the thought that you may never wake up kills us both inside. Not only that, Chuck would be devastated. He's never loved anyone like he loves you. I never thought he was capable of loving anyone until he met you. If you never wake up, I don't think he'd be able to take it. Anyway, that's nonsense. You will wake up. I know it. You two deserve a real life fairytale. A happy ending. _

_Listen, I know how much you want Louis and I to be together. I want it just as badly, but to be honest, things aren't going as well as I thought they would. Between me and you, I don't think I can live like this forever. I know I'm being selfish. I'm with the love of my life, but we're living in a cabin for crying out loud. We're in hiding. We can't go anywhere. Doesn't that sound selfish? Here I am, writing this letter to you who has been through so much and yet I'm complaining about being held up in a place like this when things can be so much worse. _

_I knew what I signed up for. Louis is my soul mate. My prince charming. I just wish we could still live our lives. But the truth is that he's a prince. He has obligations and I'm getting in the way of that. I wish I could be like you, Blair. I wish I could be as strong as you. If you were in my situation, you would be able to make these sacrifices that I'm unwilling to make for him. I wish I could do it, but I don't think I can. I'm the type of girl who thrives for adventure. I've never been one to follow the rules. Louis always has been. I think that's why we've always been so perfect for each other. We balance each other out. I get out of hand and he puts me back in my place. He gets too boring and I get him to loosen up. _

_Anyway, this ended up being a longer letter than I intended. I guess I just miss talking to you. So please, Blair, wake up. I don't know how I'd be able to let go of this pain if you never wake up _

_Love you forever, _

_Serena (& Louis)_

"Everything OK?" asked Chuck as he placed some yogurt and a banana by her bed

"Yeah. Serena just needed a girlfriend," Blair assured him

"Hey, so I've been thinking about Caroline and what she did to you. There's got to be a way that we can prove she did it."

"But what? Caroline is smart enough to cover all of her tracks."

"True. But there's a possibility she may have slipped up. Even if she didn't, there are ways to get her to admit the truth."

Blair couldn't argue with that.

A few days had passed and after a week, Blair was finally able to go home. Despite having to have the cast on for another week.

"Oh, it's so great to see you Miss Blair. We so worried," hugged Dorota once she entered the house

"Miss Blair, I'm sorry. I did not see the car," apologized Vanya

"Vanya, please. It wasn't your fault. Besides, I hear you suffered some injuries yourself. I'm so glad you're OK," Blair comforted him

"Thank you, Miss Blair."

Suddenly, Chuck received a call from Jack.

"Is something wrong?" he answered

"No, not exactly. I-I followed Caroline around," he said

"What? Are you crazy, Jack?" shouted Chuck

"I feel really bad about what happened to Blair. I figure this is the only way I can make it up to her and to you, sir."

Chuck sighed, knowing he meant well

"What did you find?"

"I found proof."

"You what?" Chuck couldn't believe what he just said

"Well, it may or may not be proof."

"What is it, Jack?"

"After Caroline left the hospital about a week ago, she ran into her car in tears. She headed to the intersection where the accident happened and stopped at the corner street. She got out of her car and started crying. She kept shouting 'forgive me.' I then followed her to a nearby park. It was deserted until I saw a man walk up. She gave him some papers. After she left, I followed the man home. It wasn't until last night that Joe and I were able to break into his home and steal those papers," Jack explained

"You what?!" Chuck said, astonished

"Don't worry. We didn't get caught. You'd also be relieved and happy to know that what are on those papers may in fact be proof enough. You see, it's a contract. A written contract signed by a Cruella Constance agreeing to pay a Don Verlander ten thousand dollars to crash into a car with Blair Waldorf as the passenger," Jack finished

"Cruella Constance? She's using an alias. How will we be able to prove it's her?" Chuck asked more to himself than anyone else

"What's going, Chuck?" Blair asked, after finishing up her conversation with Dorota and Vanya

"Jack and Joe may have found proof that it was Caroline," Chuck smiled.

Blair couldn't help but smile as well. Even though it still pained her to know that Caroline really did want her dead.

An hour later, Jack and Joe entered Blair's home.

"Here's the contract," Jack handed the paper to Chuck

"How are we going to prove Cruella is Caroline?" Blair asked

"The easiest way would be to get her to admit it. If that fails, we'll have to think of something else," reasoned Chuck

"I want to be the one to do it," Blair spoke, "Just me and her. I want to have one last conversation with her."

"Are you sure about that, Blair? She tried to have you murdered. Who knows if she'll try it again," worried Chuck

"No, Chuck. I have to do this. I have to be the one to bring her down once and for all," stated Blair.

Chuck had to admire her strength and bravery.

"OK," he agreed.

The following morning, Chuck handed Blair a tape recorder as she put in her purse.

"Are you sure Caroline will be there?" asked Chuck

"I promised her that I would be willing to negotiate about the deal she had wanted to make before the accident," Blair suddenly remembered about the list of names she had made the night before, "Oh, I almost forgot," she said, fumbling through her purse for the list.

She pulled out a small paper and sighed with relief

"What is it?" Chuck asked

"A list of people who were at the party the night you told me about," Blair answered

"Can I see the list?" he asked

Blair handed him the paper with the five names on it

"Any idea who the two witness could be?" she asked him

Chuck shook his head

"It can be any combination of the these. Besides, everyone on this list pretty much hates me," he admitted

"I'll take this with me. Maybe I can persuade Caroline to give up those names as well."

"It wouldn't hurt to try," Chuck reasoned

Once she was alone with Caroline in the isolated cafe, Blair didn't know what to say. Especially since they hadn't spoken since Caroline's meltdown at the hospital.

"So, what is it you want to negotiate?" asked Caroline

"I'm willing to talk about my father's assets in exchange for the names of your alleged witnesses," she stated confidently.

Caroline chuckled,

"Well, let's talk. What of your father's assets are you willing to let go of?"

"Everything, but the house," Blair stated confidently.

"That house is worth two million, Blair"

"It's worth a lot more than that to me, Caroline. You can have everything else; the yacht, the cars, the house in Malibu, everything."

"I want the house, Blair."

"Caroline, I'm letting you take everything else that was my fathers. Just let me keep the house," Blair pleaded

"On one condition. Me and the girls still live there with you."

Blair's eyes shot open

"No, no way. I won't live like that again with you."

"Blair, it'll be different this time. I promise," Caroline sneered

"It won't be. I can tell when you're lying. You hate me, Caroline. Nothing about that has changed."

"I don't hate, remember. Besides, things have changed."

"You wanted me dead. You probably still want me dead."

" That is no such thing, Blair."

"Why are you lying, Caroline? No one else is around. This place is deserted. Just admit it. It was you who tried to kill me. You ordered that man to hit my car. You want me dead! I would just like to know why? What did I do to you, Caroline?" Blair pleaded with tears in her eyes, when Caroline continued to not answer she continued, changing the topic to something that would make Caroline give her a reaction, "What about your mother? What would she think of what you've done? All the horrible things you've done to get only materialistic things? Think about how ashamed she must be"

Out of instinct, Caroline slapped Blair in the face

"You know NOTHING about my mother! NOTHING! And of course it was me who tried to murder you! Do you think I want my son to be with someone like you? I may have deserted him, but it doesn't mean I don't care. He deserves better than you. I may have had to lie, cheat, and change my name but all that I have done has been to protect him. To protect myself in this world. I've done the best I can, Blair. I am not going to give that all up for you two to live happily ever after!"

Blair had tears in her eyes as Caroline shouted all these horrible things to her.

"So, you never cared about me? Never?" she managed to say once Caroline ended her rant

Caroline didn't know what to say, so Blair continued

"I never liked you, Caroline. I knew you never liked me, but to say you never cared? That you want me dead? I remember after you married my father, on the night of the anniversary of my mother's death, I cried myself to sleep. But I heard you, I heard you in the middle of the night. You came into my room and you sang me a lullaby. But not just any lullaby. It was the one my mother used to sing. You sang it so quietly, in almost a whisper, but I still heard it. From then on, you would sing it to me. Until one year you stopped. But I remember that, Caroline. So a part of me, despite how you just admitted that you want me dead, a part of me still believes that you can't be that evil. You just can't..." cried Blair

Caroline burst into tears at Blair's words.

"I'm so sorry, Blair. I'm so sorry," she cried

Before she could say anymore, the police burst into the cafe and arrested Caroline.

"Are you OK, Blair?" chuck asked once they were inside the car

"Yeah, I'll be OK. I'm going to have to see her again though. To get the names," she admitted, realizing she never got her to give her the names

"She can't do anything about that anymore, Blair. She's going to stand trial for attempted murder."

"I know, but by getting those names we'll find out the truth about what really happened that night. Don't you want to know?"

Chuck sighed,

"There is nothing more for us to know. I know what I did and I can't change that."

"Chuck, you were drugged. You had no idea what was going on. Anything could have happened."

"You're never going to let this go, are you?" he chuckled

"No, I'm not," Blair smiled, "Not until I get the truth."

"Fine. Let's start with that list," he consented

The following day, Blair and Chuck had managed to track down numbers for four of the five names they had listed. They had already called two of the four numbers and they had no leads.

"Who's next?" Chuck asked

"Selena Vincent," said Blair as she dialed the number,

"Hello, this is Selena," the voice answered quickly

"Hello, Selena. My name is Blair and you don't know me, but I was wondering if you could tell me about the night Emily passed away," began Blair

"How did you get my number?" Selena asked, accusingly

"From a friend of Chuck's. Selena, can you please tell me if you saw anything suspicious about that night?" pleaded Blair

"I didn't see anything," Selena said, hanging up

"OK, she definitely knows something," Blair mumbled

"What about the last number on the list?"

"Carter Basin," Blair read

Chuck let out a groan

"I take it he's the worst of the five?" Blair guessed.

"Let me handle, Carter," Chuck said, grabbing the list of numbers from Blair's hand

"Hello," he answered

"Carter, this is Chuck"

"Oh, how are you, Charles? Long time, no see," teased Carter

"Never mind that. Do you remember the night of Emily's death?" Chuck got straight to the point

"That was a few years ago, right? The two of you were so out of it. It was such a rager. Too bad it had to end on such a bad note, huh?"

"Carter, this is important. When was the last time you saw the two of us that night?"

"Why should I tell you, Chuck? We're not friends."

"I know, Carter. I'm sorry for that. I know how much you cared about Emily. I'm sorry," apologized Chuck

"Yet you still went out with her. You still corrupted her and look what happened."

"Carter, if you care so much about Emily, you'll tell me what you saw? I want to get to the bottom of her death as much as you do."

There was silence for a few seconds until Carter finally gave in

"The last I remember seeing Emily was when she went into one of the bedrooms."

"Was she alone?"

"Yeah, she was out of it, but she managed to make her way to that occupied room. You see, you were already in that room passed out."

"Was she limping at all? Did she look hurt?"

"Like I said, she was out of it. She stumbled into that room and onto the bed. After I saw her there, I left."

"OK. Thank you, Carter," Chuck said as he hung up.

"Anything?" Blair asked

"Carter saw Emily leave the room after I was passed out. He said she was completely out of it. Carter is obviously not one of Caroline's witnesses because he has no proof. So it must be Selena and the last person on that list that we have yet to locate."

"Dan Humphrey," Blair read the words aloud

"Wait, is he related to-"

"Jenny Humphrey," Blair finished.

After a few phone calls, Blair finally got a hold of Jenny.

"Hello, Jenny. This is Blair Waldorf," she began

"What do you want, Blair?" asked Jenny

"This might sound random but can I have your brother, Dan's, phone number? I really need to speak with him."

"Why would you need to speak with my brother?"

"He was at a very important party and he might have some very important information. I just really need to speak with him, Jenny."

"Fine. I'll give you his number."

After Jenny gave Blair his number, she called him but it went straight to voice mail. After leaving him a message, she acknowledged the fact that it was time for her to visit Caroline in prison. On the drive over, she thought about all the things she wanted to say to her. When the time came to see her face to face, Blair nearly froze.

"Didn't think I'd ever see you again," Caroline teased

"I...I couldn't leave it like that," Blair admitted

"What do you want now?"

"I came to ask you about those witnesses."

"Still haven't let that go, have you?"

"I want the truth, Caroline. You're the one who can help me find it."

Caroline didn't speak for a minute,

"I've had a lot of time to think in here, Blair. I've had a lot of time to think about everything that I've done. I realize now that you were completely right. Out of everything that I've done, I know I've hurt you the most. You see, you were right the other day about me caring for you. In all honesty, I do care. It's part of the reason why I was so strict with you. I wanted the best for you. I lied when I said I was protecting Chuck from you by keeping you apart. I was actually talking about you. I wanted him to stay away from you because I think you deserve better...You have a good heart, Blair. You have such a good heart that you came here to see me. I'm sorry that I waited this long and for all of this to happen to finally tell you that...My mother taught me better and I guess I became greedy and selfish that I lost sight of that. I lost sight of who I was."

Blair had tears in her eyes because she knew that Caroline meant every word. She couldn't believe she was telling her this.

"Thank you, Caroline. I've waited years for you to tell me those things and now that you finally have...," Blair was at a loss for words, "You're mother would be very proud of you."

Caroline chuckled,

"Unfortunately she wouldn't be proud of me. At least not until I tried making up for all the bad that I've done. Especially to you. So, because of that, I think she would be more forgiving if I gave you the names of those two witnesses."

"Well, you see Caroline, I already know the names of those two witnesses: Selena Vincent and Dan Humphrey, correct?"

Caroline nodded,

"Those are the two."

"Is there anything else you can tell me? Anything else that can help me?" pleaded Blair

"I take it the two of them are reluctant to speak with you?"

"Sort of," Blair admitted

"Well, I have a lot to make up for. I can tell you this: Selena Vincent saw a boy go into the bedroom with Emily. The boy was confirmed to be Chuck; however, there was more that she saw. Emily did leave the room another time. She had gone outside. As dazed as she was, she had the sense to go out for some fresh air. When she returned, Selena saw that she was holding her stomach. She didn't think nothing of it, just that Selena must have been feeling sick. Dan Humphrey, on the other hand, witnessed something that can free Chuck of the crime altogether," Caroline paused before continuing, "You see, Dan saw Emily go out for some fresh air and he followed her. According to him, he was one of her closest friends. Yet, he didn't approve of her relationship with Charles so they weren't as close as they once had been. He still tried to protect her. Anyway, he saw her stab herself right in the stomach. She committed suicide, Blair. She wanted to end her life. Before she could stab herself again to finish herself off, Dan interfered. With the drugs, she was harder to control and Dan didn't know what else to do. So he left her to go back inside, where Selena saw her clutching her stomach. She still had the weapon she used with her and in the morning when Charles awoke, he thought he did it; however, it was not him. Not at all."

Blair let out her tears. Relief was displayed all over her face. She couldn't thank Caroline enough.

"Thank you, Caroline."

"There's one more thing I should tell you."

Blair nodded

"Charles' father, he was always keeping tabs on him, to make sure he wouldn't do anything that could potentially destroy his reign, so he hired some men to clean up evidence that Charles was at the scene. That is why Charles was never questioned," Caroline explained, "Do what you may with that information."

"I will," Blair promised

She began to get up when Caroline called her name again,

"Blair?"

"Yes, Caroline."

"Have a happy life," she smiled, genuinely.

Blair returned her smile with a nod.

"How did it go?" Chuck asked once Blair returned

"You didn't do it, Chuck. You didn't kill Emily," Blair grinned.

After Blair told Chuck everything that Caroline had told her, he was relieved and ecstatic.

"Where do we go from here, then?" he asked

"Well, we have to get a hold of Dan. Have him tell his story to the police and get the story of her death sorted out," Blair reasoned

"He hasn't returned your call?" he asked

"Not yet," Blair admitted, checking her phone once again for any missed calls.

"Well, in the meantime, we should celebrate," Chuck grinned

"Celebrate what?" Blair teased

"Oh, you know, the fact that you are alive, Caroline isn't such a witch, and also that I'm not a murderer."

"Oh, right. I guess that calls for a celebration," Blair smiled, "Where should we go?"

"Do you really have to ask that?" Chuck smirked

"I'll go get ready," Blair said, happily.

Once they arrived at Victrola, Blair was surprised to see that it was nowhere near as crowded as she expected as it usually was. In fact, she found it strange how it was pretty much deserted aside from the stage dancers and workers, the only other people inside were people she knew: Dorota, Vanya, Nate Archibald, Jack, and Joe.

"Chuck, what's going on? Where is everyone?" she asked him, but before he could respond, she saw two of her friends that she hadn't seen in months.

"Serena! Louis!" she shouted as she ran toward them and gave them a hug.

"Oh, Blair! It's so great to see you!" Serena cried as she hugged her friend

"We missed you, Blair," Louis stated

"I missed the both of you too," Blair cried, "But what are you two doing here? Aren't you still in hiding?"

"We are, but we couldn't miss this," Serena stated

"Miss what?" Blair asked, confused

"Blair?" Chuck asked from behind

She turned around to face him,

"What is it, Chuck?"

He hesitated, not sure how to get the words out. But after getting lost in her eyes as she looked at him with love, he spoke from the heart

"I know we've been through quite a lot since we met. In truth, it's been quite a journey, but a journey I've enjoyed every moment of because I've spent it with you; however, I know that along the way that I've made some terrible mistakes and that I've hurt you and I'm sorry for that. That is why I brought you here, at one of our very special spots, and it's why I invited all of our closest friends and if I could, I would have invited our family, to witness what I'm about to promise you, Blair," once he bent down on one knee, Blair suddenly knew what he was going to ask and she began to cry, "I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you by being the best husband I can be because I love you, Blair Waldorf," he pulled out a small case, and inside was the most beautiful Harry Winston engagement ring, "Will you marry me?"

Blair gasped at the sight of the ring, tears streamed down her face.

"Oh, Chuck. Yes, of course, I'll marry you," she grinned as he got up and hugged her.

Everyone else in the room clapped and cheered on the newly engaged couple. Blair was lost in Chuck's embrace.

"I love you," she whispered

"I love you, too," he whispered back.

After the engagement announcement, Blair was able to talk to Serena.

"So, I got your letter. Are you still feeling the same way?" she asked

"Things are better, but we're still hidden away," Serena admitted

"You know that Chuck and Louis are brothers, right?" Blair blurted

Serena nodded,

"So, technically, it's Chuck who is the next in line," Blair admitted

"Yes, but their father wouldn't allow it to be Chuck," Serena reasoned

Blair nodded in agreement.

"Look, I'll be OK, Blair. I promise. I just have to get used to this," Serena promised

Once the engagement party ended, Chuck and Blair were the only ones left in Victrola.

"You know, since we are alone, are you sure you don't want to give me another performance," Chuck teased

Blair grinned,

"Nice try, but I'm sure once I head up to that stage someone is bound to come in. This place is still considered open, right?" Blair looked around and suddenly realized even the bartenders and waitresses weren't around, "Chuck?" she asked for an explanation

Chuck smiled,

"I bought the place, Blair. I'm the owner."

"What?" Blair's eyes grew wide with excitement

"A few weeks after the night I found out that Caroline was my mother, I sort of blackmailed my father into giving me the money to buy this place," he explained

"I'm so proud of you, Chuck," Blair gave him kiss on the lips, "Despite that you pretty much bought this place with blackmail money, I know you're going to take great care of the place."

"I had to start somewhere. Besides, that was just an investment from my father. I promised I'd pay him some of it back. I figure he owes me that money for all those years that he lied to me," he reasoned.

Blair nodded in agreement. She then stood up and headed toward the stage

"Am I finally getting that dance?" Chuck teased

"Why not? You are my future husband," Blair chuckled

The following morning, Blair woke up to her phone ringing.

"Hello?" she answered, half asleep

"Hello, Blair? This is Dan Humphrey," the voice on the other end replied

"Oh, hello. I'm assuming you got my message?" Blair asked, now wide awake

"Yes, I did...I'm willing to go to the police with what I saw. I think it's about time for everyone to know what really happened that night."

"Thank you, Dan," Blair said, grateful

"No, thank you, Blair. After I got your message, I needed a few days to think it over. I don't know why I waited so long to go to the police. I guess I just didn't want to believe what I saw. Emily didn't seem like the kind to kill herself, you know?"

"I'm sorry, Dan."

"Don't be. It's not your fault...anyway, even though we've never officially met, you seem like a great girl...have a great life," he finished

"You too," Blair said, hanging up

She couldn't help but grin at the news. She was about to tell Chuck when she realized he was still asleep. Her grin grew wider at the sight of his peacefulness. She couldn't help but kiss his cheek, waking him up.

"Hey, you" he smiled

"Morning," Blair smiled as they kissed each other on the lips

Once they pulled apart, Blair told him the good news.

"Wow, everything is finally coming together," Chuck admitted, happily

"I know...there's just one more thing I think we need to do," Blair admitted

"What? What is it, Blair?" Chuck asked, concerned

"I don't know if you'll agree to this. It'll change our lives, but I feel it's right," Blair began,

"Blair, what is it?"

"Promise you won't be upset with me?"

Chuck sighed,

"I promise," he grinned, as he waited for her to tell him what was on her mind.

The following day, Blair awaited for Chuck's answer to her suggestion. After she told him the idea, he broke his promise as he stormed out of the house upset. He never returned, instead he stayed at Victrola for the night, consuming some alcohol, but not enough to be extremely hung over the following morning. He had thought a lot about what Blair had suggested and had finally come to terms with a decision.

"Chuck," Blair hugged him once he entered the house

Chuck embraced her,

"I'm sorry I got so upset yesterday. You just surprised me," he apologized

"I know. It's a huge request, but one that I can live with," Blair promised

"I thought a lot about it and I think you're right, Blair. Now, we just have to convince my father," worried Chuck

"Oh, I think you're father will have to agree," Blair smiled, not worried at all.

Later that evening, Chuck and Blair headed to the cabin to find Louis and Serena to tell them the news.

"What's going on?" Louis asked, once they were all in the kitchen

Blair and Chuck smiled

"You two are free," Chuck admitted

"What do you mean free?" Serena asked

"Louis, you are no longer next in line to be King. I am," admitted Chuck

"What? How did you do it?" asked Louis, not sure if he could believe it

"Well, father wasn't too keen on the idea at first, but I am technically older. Besides, we told him that if he didn't allow this to happen that we would tell everyone that he covered up a crime scene and that he had an affair. Rather than the lie he is going to tell admitting that he impregnated your mother before they had made their relationship public," explained Chuck

"In other words, blackmail," Serena replied

"Yes. Blackmail," agreed Blair

"Wow. Chuck are you sure you're ready for that?" Louis asked

"Ready or not, I'll learn. You've done more than enough for me, Louis. It's about time I return the favor. Besides, with Blair alongside me, I can do anything," Chuck smiled as he looked to Blair.

Blair returned his smile

"You're really going to do this?" Serena asked Blair with tears in her eyes

"You and Louis deserve to be happy. The only way that is going to work is if you're happy," Blair explained

"But what about you? Are you going to be happy?" she asked

"Listen to me, Serena. I've always dreamed about being a princess. Once I met Chuck, I didn't care who I grew up to be. Just as long as I'm with him. Now, I have the opportunity to be a princess and be with Chuck. Not only that, I get to help you and Louis. I'll be OK, Serena. I promise. So, please, don't feel guilty about this. I want this. I'm happy with this," Blair promised

"Thank you, Blair. Thank you so much," Serena cried into her arms

"I don't know what to say, Chuck. Or how to even thank you," Louis replied

"Like I said, Louis. You've always been there for me when I should have been there for you. You've had enough responsibilities to last you a lifetime. It's my turn now," reasoned Chuck

"Thank you, brother," Louis hugged his brother

"So does this mean we're having a double wedding?" asked Serena with a smile as she held up her finger with a beautiful engagement ring on it.

"Oh my gosh! Louis proposed!" shouted Blair with a smile

"Congratulations," smiled Chuck

After two months of wedding planning, the day of the event had arrived. Serena and Blair were in the bride's dressing room. Nerves were finally approaching. Serena was going to be the first to walk down the aisle, as everyone, including the media, were all awaiting for the princess' arrival.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Serena said, nervously

"Me neither, but I'm happy that I'm doing this with you, Serena," Blair admitted

"Oh, Blair. I'm so glad I met you," Serena hugged her best friend

Just then a knock was at their door.

"It's time," Dorota called out

Serena and Blair looked at each other and smiled. Serena took a deep breath and then left the room.

A few minutes later, it was Blair's turn.

Like Serena, Blair took a deep breath and left the dressing room. She stood alone at the end of the aisle. Chuck had tried to convince her to have someone like Dorota or Vanya to walk her down the aisle, but she resisted. She already had two people who would be by her side. Her mother and father. They would not be visible to everyone else, but to her they were always with her, as she walked down the aisle to Chuck's smiling face, she knew they were by her side with every step. Once she reached the end of the aisle, Chuck grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of this company, to unite Charles Bass and Blair Waldorf in holy matrimony..." began the priest

Blair and Chuck couldn't help but smile at each other as the priest continued

"Charles, do you take Blair whom you hold by the hand to be your lawfully wedded wife, and do you covenant to be true to her, to love, cherish, and protect her, in sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, until death do you part?"

"I do," Chuck promised

"And Blair, do you take Charles whom you hold by the hand to be your lawfully wedded husband, covenanting to be true to him, to love, cherish, and honor him, in sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, until death do you part?"

"I do," Blair promised with all her heart

"By the authority committed unto me, I declare that Charles and Blair are now husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," finished the priest

Chuck smiled into his wife's eyes as he kissed her lips. A kiss like no other kiss they've ever shared. They were now husband and wife and neither one of them wanted that to change. They were in love and they would forever be. They were going to rule the country together and they were more than happy to take on that obligation together. They had been through so much, yet they found each other and neither one of them would change anything because it brought them to this moment.

From then on, Chuck and Blair would live happily ever after.

**The End. **


	26. Update on One Shot

Hello everyone!

I know it's been a really long time since this story ended. I did mention something about writing a one shot after I posted the last chapter and I'm here to finally tell you that I'm officially going to do it. I have missed these characters and I really want to write them again. If I get a good response, I may even revive this story and bring you a sequel. As of now, I do not have an official date of when the one shot will be posted but I hope to have it done and up by next month.

Thanks everyone!


End file.
